Una cruda realidad
by JustGabb
Summary: Quinn ama a Rachel, pero ella tiene novio y esta enamorada, o por lo menos eso cree, hasta que llega Marley y todo el mundo de Quinn cambia. Sentimientos nuevos surgen, dudas, celos y una decisión que tomar, toda una aventura para poder recuperar a su mejor amiga o tal vez algo más.
1. Prologo

**_Descargo toda responsabilidad sobre Glee, todos los personajes son propiedad del señor RM y de la cadena FOX, yo solo los adapte a mi historia._**

* * *

Prologo.

Ni modo, en la guerra no siempre se gana, y yo he perdido. ¿Pero qué pensaba?¿Qué por decirle todo lo que sentía por ella, iba a dejar al estúpido de su novio e iba a ser mi chica? ¡NO! Eso solo ocurre en las historias que les leen a los niños antes de dormir, y ni eso, porque que yo sepa, aun no hacen historias de amor lésbico infantil.

En fin, Me he enamorado de mi mejor amiga, la cual tiene novio, el cual es un gran tonto y no lo digo por resentida, es verdad. Tonto y con mal carácter. No sé como ella puede estar con él. Las cosas no salieron como lo esperaba y ahora solo me queda ser su buena amiga y olvidar este amor por ella, o por lo menos intentarlo.

Total, soy **Quinn Fabray** y media ciudad me ama, excepto la chica que yo amo, una diminuta morocha y diva, **Rachel Berry**. Pero eso no me detiene, ella es especial, pero no puedo vivir para siempre en lo que hubiera pasado, tengo que seguir adelante, ya vendrá quien me quiera y yo pueda querer.

¡Tengo 19 años y comienzo a vivir! Tengo a mis mejores amigas conmigo, y todo un futuro por delante, me comeré el mundo. O por lo menos lo intentare. Mientras todas estén conmigo, podre salir adelante, en especial, si _ella_ se queda en mi mundo, podre con todo, así simplemente sea mi amiga.

* * *

El primer capitulo dependerá de los reviews que dejen(:

Primer historia.

~Gabriela Maruri. Dudas o aclaraciones, en review o por twitter (en perfil)


	2. Así fue como me enamore I

Este capitulo se dividirá en dos partes, para que puedan entender bien el porque de esta situación. Espero les guste.

**_Descargo toda responsabilidad sobre Glee, todos los personajes son propiedad del señor RM y de la cadena FOX, yo solo los adapte a mi historia._**

* * *

_"¿Por qué siento de esta manera? Ya pasaron dos meses desde que le confesé a Rachel lo que sentía por ella y aun seguía este dolor en el pecho. Si, así se siente un amor no correspondido." _Volvía a replantearse Quinn.

•Flash Back

**Marzo del 2010**

Iban a mitad de curso, y una porrista rubia caminaba por los pasillos. La gente abría paso para que pasara. Era la reina sin ser nombrada aun. Aunque a ella no le importaba ese título, ya no.

"_¿Por qué la escuela tenía que ser tan aburrida?" Pensaba mientras caminaba observando a todas las chicas que la observaban. "Digo, estar en las porristas no es malo y menos si tengo a mis dos mejores amigas a mi lado." Volteaba hacia atrás y veía a las dos chicas venir caminando tomadas del meñique como era su costumbre. "Pero de un tiempo para acá todo es tan tedioso. Ni siquiera me apetece seducir a alguna porrista y perdernos un rato después del entrenamiento. Algo raro está pasando en mí. Definitivamente."_

Y así era, Quinn Fabray, la capitana de las porristas era lesbiana, al principio del ciclo lo había hecho público, pues su relación con el QB del equipo de la escuela no funciono en lo más mínimo. Culpa de ambos, él por idiota y ella porque en cada situación intensa que se encontraban pensaba en alguna chica que había visto. Efectivamente, el tipo no le provocaba nada en lo más mínimo y tenía que dejar que su mente viajara un poco.

"_¿Estaré perdiendo mi…?" _

No pudo terminar de formular su pregunta, pues había chocado con un cuerpo pequeño y ambos terminaron en el suelo.

-**¿Pero qué diablos?** –Dijo mientras se levantaba.

-**Yo… yo… lo siento, fue mi culpa, no estaba prestando atención y soy nueva y no se por donde estoy y creo que me perdí y eso ya lo dije ¿cierto?** –Una risa nerviosa salió de los labios de esa chica.

Los ojos de Quinn rápidamente se enfocaron en la dueña de esa voz un tanto chillona, pequeña, tez morocha, labios carnosos, ojos castaños, mirada profunda, cabello largo y sedoso, o eso era lo que podía deducir. Sin perder el tiempo la observo de arriba-abajo. Era un ángel, si. _Para Quinn esta pequeña chica era un ángel, ¡Y que ángel! ¡Tenía unas piernas!_ Rápidamente sacudió la cabeza.

-**Hmm… ¿Estás bien? ¿Te golpeaste duro? ¡Oh dios! ¡Te he hecho mucho daño!** –Sin dudarlo poso sus pequeñas manos sobre el rostro de la rubia y la observo detenidamente. –**Soy muy joven para tener una demanda, eso afectara mi expediente y no podre ser una estrella, tendré un pasado oscuro. ¿Qué diré cuando me pregunten en las entrevistas? ¡Oh dios! Esto no está pasando, por favor dime que estas, ¡Por favor! **–Comenzó a sacudir la cabeza de la cheerio, provocando en esta una amplia sonrisa.

-**Es-espera… **-ya no contenía la risa que ocasionaba toda esta situación. –**Respira por lo menos, porque si no, seré yo quien de verdad se asuste.** –Logro decir con dificultad –**Estoy bien, no te preocupes, y no, no pienso demandarte. ¿Famosa? ¿Quieres ser artista? **–Finalizo su dialogo con esa famosa sonrisa de medio lado al estilo Quinn Sexy Fabray que volvía locas a todas las chicas.

-**Pues… **-La pequeña morocha no pudo hacer nada más que sonrojarse.

-**Soy Quinn Fabray, capitana de las Cheerios **–Volvía a sonreír de manera encantadora.

-**Rachel Barbra Berry **–Contesto la más pequeña al tiempo que soltaba su rostro y le tendía la mano. –**Nueva en la escuela, y sí, quiero actuar y cantar en Broadway** –sonrió de una manera que hizo el mundo de la ojiverde tambalear.

-**Charlie deja de coquetear y vamos a comer que mi novia me deja con mucha hambre** –interrumpía Santana.

-**¡Ugh! Cállate Santana, no quiero saber las secuelas que dejan tus intimidades con Britt** –hablaba la rubia en forma de broma –**Discúlpala, el exceso de sexo la tiene estúpida** –se dirigía a Rachel.

-**Es-está bien** –tartamudeaba nerviosa la más pequeña.

-**¿Quieres acompañarnos a comer? Así sirve y después te muestro la escuela para que no te pierdas** –le dedicaba una sonrisa tierna.

-**No quisiera interrumpir** –El rostro de la morocha comenzaba a tornarse rojo, cosa que provoco demasiada ternura en Quinn.

-**No molestas Rach, anda vamos, que de verdad muero de hambre, Santy es insaciable a veces **–le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla a su novia que al igual que Rachel comenzaba a sonrojarse.

-**Entonces, ¿Nos acompañas? **–La capitana de las Cheerios tendía su mano, haciendo ademan a la invitación.

-**Claro** –Miraba directamente a los ojos de esa rubia que sin saberlo, seria alguien importante en su vida después de este día.

**Mayo del 2010**

-**Chicas, ¿Por qué no podemos tener una pijamada normal? **–Preguntaba algo molesta Rachel.

Viernes por la noche y como cada semana, las chicas tenían su acostumbrada pijamada. Antes de que la diva llegara, Santana, Brittany y Quinn se juntaban los viernes por las noches a ver películas, platicar, planear aventuras o hacer cualquier cosa que les pareciera divertido.

Ahora las cosas no habían cambiado tanto, simplemente se había integrado una chica más a su reunión. Y todo gracias a Quinn, que le tenía un gran cariño a esa pequeña morocha.

-**Vamos Rach, no te enojes, tu no sufriste todo lo que yo viví a lado de estas dos pervertidas **–lo ultimo lo dijo mas fuerte para que las otras chicas entendieran la indirecta.

-**No nos eches la culpa a nosotras de que tú quisieras ver como lo hacían dos mujeres **–Santana le saco la lengua y continúo besando a su novia como si nada.

El rostro de Quinn se torno de un color totalmente rojo. Esa había sido el empujón que necesitaba para que saliera del closet, al ver como sus dos amigas tenían relaciones se dio cuenta que ella no necesitaba de ningún hombre para satisfacer sus necesidades, lo que ella quería era escuchar gemir en su oído a una bella mujer.

-**¿E-es en serio Quinn? **–los ojos de la morocha estaban muy abiertos.

-**Y-yo… bueno… **-no sabía que decir la rubia. –**Pues… si, así acepte que me gustaban las mujeres y no los hombres **–desvió la mirada.

Ninguna dijo nada, continuaron viendo la película que hasta hace unos minutos era su punto de atención.

**Septiembre del 2010**

Quinn caminaba por el parque que se encontraba cerca de su casa, cuando sintió como vibraba su celular en la bolsa de atrás de su pantalón. Su vestimenta había cambiado mucho, ya no vestía esos vestidos de niña buena, los había cambiado por pantalones rotos y camisas holgadas, su cabello ya no era rubio ni largo, ahora estaba corto y estaba teñido de un color rosa muy llamativo. ¿Y este cambio a que se debía? A la negación de parte de su madre.

-_**Necesito hablar contigo, es muy urgente, por favor Quinn, te necesito **_–R

Ese mensaje de Rachel la había puesto alerta. Podría parecer una chica ruda y mala, pero con ella era la misma Quinn de siempre, o bueno, al menos eso le decía la morocha. Inmediatamente respondió.

-_**¿Estás bien estrellita? ¿Ocurrió algo malo? Dime donde estas, voy inmediatamente **_–Q

Detuvo su andar en la espera de la respuesta y así poder dirigirse a donde Rachel.

-_**Estoy bien, solo necesito hablar contigo, estoy en mi casa, ven por favor **_–R

Sin pensarlo emprendió camino hacia la casa de los Berry, no podía decirle que no a su estrella. Los meses habían pasado desde que había conocido a la diva, y comenzaba a comprender porque ya no tenía ningún encuentro ocasional con alguna otra chica. Se estaba adueñando de su corazón y no de una manera amistosa.

Minutos después se encontraba agitada en el porche de la casa Berry, toco el timbre e intento calmar su pulso, pero era imposible después de haber corrido unas 17 cuadras aproximadamente. Inmediatamente abría la puerta una morocha y su rostro se tornaba preocupado al ver el estado de la ex rubia.

-**¿Quinn? ¿Estás bien**? –la ayudaba a entrar hasta la sala y sentarse en el sillón, pues en cualquier momento la ojiverde podía caerse.

-**Estoy bien **–hablaba un poco agitada –**la cuestión aquí es ¿tu estas bien? ¿Por qué tu mensaje así?** –comenzaba a controlar su respiración.

-**Yo… necesito que me ayudes con algo **–comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro.

-**¿Qué ocurre? Comienzas a preocuparme **–se levantaba.

-**Finn me invito a salir y no sé que ponerme** –su rostro se tornaba rojo. Y la mirada de Quinn se perdía en algún punto.

-**¿Finn? **–hablo un poco aturdida.

-**Sí, ¿Qué pasa con él? **–hablo un tanto temerosa la más pequeña.

-**No, nada… veamos que tienes para usar, ¿Te dijo a donde te llevara? **–disimulaba.

No le quedaba de otra, era su mejor amiga y tal vez eso que comenzaba a sentir así como llego se iría, no pensaba perderla y si ella quería salir con ese mastodonte, no podía negárselo. Así le doliera de una manera que ni ella misma conocía.

* * *

Próxima actualización: Mañana.


	3. Así fue como me enamore II

******_Descargo toda responsabilidad sobre Glee, todos los personajes son propiedad del señor RM y de la cadena FOX, yo solo los adapte a mi historia._**

* * *

**Noviembre del 2010**

Dos meses de relación llevaban Finn y Rachel. La morena se parecía contenta, aunque en ocasiones discutía con el chico, pero estaba convencida de que lo amaba con todo su corazón. Al menos eso era lo que le decía todos los días a Quinn.

La ex rubia no podía hacer nada, más que soportar cada uno de los monólogos en los cuales relataba todo el amor que sentía por su chico, sin tener ni la más mínima idea del daño que esto le provocaba a la ojiverde.

-**Oye Quinn, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?** –se sentó a su lado después de haber expresado todo su amor por Finn.

-**Claro estrellita, ¿Qué quieres saber? **–dejo de hojear la revista que tenía en sus manos para poner toda su atención a la diva.

-**Pues… no quiero que pienses que me entrometo en tu vida, es solo que eres mi mejor amiga, a decir verdad la única mejor amiga que he tenido en toda mi vida y no quiero perderte, eres especial para mí **–Rachel hablaba sin siquiera detenerse a respirar –**Si no quieres contestarme lo entenderé perfectamente y de ante mano te pido perdón por preguntar pero es que desde hace un tiempo esto esta rondando en mi mente y solo… **-no termino de hablar.

La ojiverde había colocado uno de sus dedos en los labios de la morocha, provocando en ella misma un escalofrió al sentir sus suaves labios –**Rachel, te quiero, pero a veces cuando hablas de esta manera no te entiendo **–Sonreía de medio lado –**deja de darle tantas vueltas y di lo que tengas que decirme, comienzo a tener miedo **–intento bromear al decir lo último, pero era verdad, algo le decía que no era una simple pregunta.

-**Lo siento** –decía la diva mientras un ligero rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas haciendo que la más alta se muriera de ternura -**¿Por qué no tienes novia? **–Y como si lo hubiera presentido, Quinn no tenia respuesta a eso.

-**Pues…** -No sabía que decir, crear una mentira o decir la verdad –**Pues porque la chica que me gusta no está interesada en mi **–Verdad a medias, pero al final de cuentas verdad.

-**¡Oh! **–El asombro de la morocha era mayor a lo que podía imaginar **-¿Quién es? ¿La conozco? ¡Yo puedo ayudarte! Tenemos que hacer un plan para que la conquistes, ¡Uh! ¡Ya se! Cántale una canción… esa que tanto te gusta, ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿I'm yours? Si, esa… Quinn cántale y caerá rendida a tus pies **–hablaba demasiado rápido, haciendo que la ex rubia se riera.

-**Rach… espera…** -pero la morena no le hacía caso, caminaba de un lado a otro murmurando cosas -¡Rachel! –Grito sobresaltando a la pequeña –**No voy a conquistarla, dejémoslo así ¿sí? Mejor ven aquí y ayúdame a retocar el rosa de mi cabello.**

-**¿Por qué no quieres hacer algo? **–decía mientras se acercaba a donde estaba sentada la chica de cabello rosa.

Suspiro –**Porque ella es especial y… simplemente así como esta ahorita está bien, y ya dejemos ese tema y pintemos mi sexy cabello** –hablaba emocionada mientras volteaba para verse en el espejo y zanjar el tema de una vez por todas.

-**Está bien** –contestaba con resignación la diva –**cuando quieras conquistarla dime, yo tengo varios planes** –le regalaba una dulce sonrisa -**¿Por qué no te dejas el cabello rubio otra vez?** –comentaba mientras sujetaba unos mechones, provocando que Quinn cerrara los ojos por ese simple gesto.

-**¿Quieres que regrese a como lo tenía antes? ¿Tan mal me queda el rosa? **–apenas hablaba, intentaba concentrarse lo mas que podía en sentir como la morocha acariciaba su cabello.

-**Pues sí, digo no ¡ugh!** –guardaba silencio un momento y pensaba –**lo que intento decir, es que no te queda mal el rosa, pero me gusta más como te ves con tu cabello rubio **–la miraba a través del espejo sin dejar de jugar con los mechones de la más alta.

-**Entonces por ti, volverá a ser rubio **– Y efectivamente, solo por ella abandonaría el rosa para regresar a su color natural.

**Abril del 2012**

La ex capitana de los Cheerios ya no podía callarlo, se estaba muriendo por dentro, meses y meses escuchando sobre su relación con el mastodonte que tenia por novio. Pero, ¿Qué era lo que había hecho que ya no soportara seguir callando lo que sentía? Una simple pregunta.

-**Quinn ¿Qué sientes cuando tienes tu primera vez?** –solo había mencionado eso y el mundo de la ojiverde se había derrumbado. Rachel pensaba tener relaciones con Finnepto.

-**¿P-porque preguntas eso?** –tartamudeo un poco.

-**Pues… porque creo que estoy lista **–sonreía nerviosamente.

La respiración le faltaba, su vista se nublo, el tiempo se detuvo y solamente una frase retumbaba en su mente "estoy lista". Una y otra vez, como un video casero, se repetía torturándola.

-**¿Quinn? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿¡Quinn!? **–la diva sujeto los hombros de la otra chica y la sacudió para que reaccionara.

Sin darse cuenta, había comenzado a llorar. Rachel no sabía qué hacer, no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de porque había reaccionado de esa manera la rubia. Así que solo hizo lo que creía más conveniente. La abrazo.

-**Tranquila Quinn, aquí estoy, ¿qué te pasa?** –susurraba cerca del oído de la más alta.

De un momento a otro, la ex capitana se alejo de Rachel. Necesitaba salir de ahí, y pensar que era lo que tenía que hacer, si decirle todo de una vez a la dueña de esa mirada color chocolate que en ese momento la miraba de una manera totalmente atónica o aceptar de una vez por todas que jamás le correspondería ese sentimiento.

-**Yo… lo siento **–un susurro logro salir de sus labios y salió corriendo, sin despedirse de la diva. Salió corriendo sin mirar atrás, porque si lo hacía, cometería algo que deseaba desde hace mucho.

Corrió y corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, hasta llegar a ese parque que había sido testigo de tantos momentos vividos con sus amigas, con el amor de su vida. Ya no lo negaba. Quinn Fabray estaba enamorada de una pequeña chica con aires de diva, de Rachel Barbra Berry.

Se sentó bajo un árbol, su favorito. Nadie lo sabía, pero en el momento en que había aceptado que la diva le gustaba, fue a ese mismo parque y busco el árbol con mas vida, el más hermoso para grabar en él una frase _"El día que te conocí, el día que me perdí en ti. Te quiero RB"_. Días había tardado en poder completar toda esa frase, y semanas para que sus manos se curaran por el esfuerzo que necesito, pero había valido la pena.

Sentaba bajo ese testigo de su confesión comenzó a llorar. Necesitaba desahogarse. Minutos, horas, no tenía una idea del tiempo que había transcurrido desde que llego hasta que unos brazos la abrazaron con fuerza.

-**Shhh… Tranquila Q** –hablaba Santana. La ojiverde ya no tenía fuerzas, simplemente se dejo abrazar.

-**¿Qué haces aquí?** –hablo después de un rato, ya se encontraba más tranquila.

-**Rachel me hablo en cuanto saliste corriendo y supuse que estarías aquí **–acomodo un mechón rubio detrás de la oreja de su amiga -**¿Me dirás porque saliste corriendo de esa manera? **–su mirada era sincera.

-**Yo…** -las lágrimas volvían a caer por sus mejillas pero con menos fuerza –**Amo a Rachel** –apenas fue un susurro, pero suficientemente fuerte para que la latina lo escuchara.

-**Eso ya lo sé, pero yo quiero el saber el porqué de tu huida** –La rubia la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

-**¿L-lo sabes? **–tartamudeo.

-**Quinn **–suspiro Santana mientras sujetaba su mano con delicadeza –**Eres mi mejor amiga, te conozco perfectamente y nunca antes había visto esa mirada que pones cada que ves a Berry** –sonreía de medio lado mostrándole su apoyo –**además, tengo un gaydar que nunca falla, tus miradas hacia ella no siempre fueron tiernas, varias veces la violabas con la vista** –esto último provoco una carcajada en ambas –**así que dime, ¿Qué paso?**

-**Ella quiere tener relaciones con Finn** –nuevas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

Ninguna decía nada, Santana no tenía una idea de cómo podía apoyar a su amiga y Quinn simplemente deseaba dejar de pensar aunque sea un momento, porque cada uno de sus pensamientos la llevaban a esa morocha de labios carnosos y piernas de infarto.

-**Dile lo que sientes **–soltó la latina sin tacto.

-**¿Qué? **–La rubia estaba atónica –**No puedo hacer eso **–miraba fijamente a la más pequeña.

-**Se que por las buenas no lo harás, pero después de cómo huiste de su casa te pedirá una explicación y ¿Qué le dirás? **–su mirada era penetrante, tenía razón –**Si no le dices la verdad, pensara que te pusiste así porque te gusta Finn.**

-**No me hagas reír **–dijo seriamente la ojiverde –**sabe que soy lesbiana**.

-**Sí, pero el amor apendeja mi querida amiga y si no le dices la verdad ella pensara lo que quiera y mira que puede ser cualquier cosa, cuando me hablo para que viniera a buscarte ya tenía toda una película en su mente **–movía las manos para hacer énfasis en sus palabras.

-**Mi estrellita** –sonreía y suspiraba una devastada rubia –**Esta bien, se lo diré**.

Y así como llegaron a ese parque se fueron. Quinn tenía que pensar como le diría a la diva que era el amor de su vida. La latina la acompaño hasta su casa y se quedo con ella toda la noche, necesitaba un tiempo con su mejor amiga.

A la mañana siguiente, una decidida Quinn se paraba frente a la puerta de los Berry. Saco su celular y escribió un mensaje como pudo, pues tenía las manos ocupadas.

-_**Abre la puerta, necesito decirte **__**algo**_ –Q

Rachel se encontraba viendo la tv, sin la rubia para hacerle compañía o su novio, no tenía nada que hacer. Hasta que sintió el vibrar de su celular y el tono de alerta sonó. Se sorprendió al ver el mensaje de Quinn y sin dudarlo salió disparada hacia la puerta.

Al abrirla sus ojos se abrieron al máximo y llevo sus manos hacia su boca. En el porche se encontraba un hermoso ramo de rosas moradas, sujeto por un par de manos pálidas.

-**¿Quinn?** –por fin hablo la diva -**¿Por qué son moradas? **–fue lo primero que logro decir, haciendo que la rubia soltara una carcajada.

-**Ese color tiene un significado y no me preguntes como hicieron que fueran moradas porque eso es un secreto **–le guiño un ojo después de bajar un poco el ramo para que pudiera verla a la cara.

-**Son hermosas **–la voz de la morena derrochaba ternura.

-**Son para ti **–el nervio comenzaba a aparecer en el cuerpo de la más alta.

-**Gracias… aunque ¿Por qué?** –tomo las rosas y las acerco a su rostro para olerlas. Ese gesto hizo que Quinn se perdiera por un momento, ¿Acaso alguien podía ser tan sexy y tierna al mismo tiempo? Ahora sabía la respuesta. Si, Rachel Berry podía serlo.

-**¿Podemos sentarnos? **–Señalo la ojiverde con su cabeza la pequeña banca que se encontraba a unos metros de ella.

-**Claro** –en silencio caminaron.

-**Primero que nada…** -guardo silencio unos segundos y la miro directamente a los ojos –**quiero pedirte una disculpa por como salí corriendo ayer **–sus manos temblaban por los nervios mientras se perdía en esa profunda mirada color chocolate.

-**Pero… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? **–susurro la más pequeña.

-**Porque…** -suspiro –**porque no soporto la idea de que quieras tener relaciones con Finn **–aparto la vista, dejando a una morena realmente anonadada.

-**Espera… ¿Por qué?** –no sabía que mas preguntar.

La rubia se levanto y camino un poco hasta quedar frente a Rachel, volviendo a mirar directamente esos hermosos ojos –**porque… porque… ¿sabes que significa el morado? **–señalo las rosas. La diva solo meneo la cabeza en señal de negación –**Bien, cuando mandas un ramo de flores moradas estas simbolizando la paz, dulzura, generosidad, humildad, así como la delicadeza y la profundidad de los sentimientos** –guardo silencio esperando la reacción de la morocha, pero no dijo nada, así que continuo –**Un ramo así, significa que piensas en la persona que lo recibe, le demuestras un amor discreto y profundo** –termino hablando en un susurro.

Rachel no sabía si había escuchado bien o si solo era producto de su imaginación, un amor discreto y profundo, eran palabras de la rubia. Entonces eso significaba que… ¿Quinn estaba enamorada de ella?

-**¿Tu me amas? **–salió de sus labios sin que fuera consiente del todo. La ojiverde solo sonrió.

-**¿Muy cliché?** –jugaba con el borde de su camisa –**Pero sí, me he dado cuenta que te amo y que no soporto la idea de que quieras a Finn, de que quieras estar con el de una manera que…** -no logro terminar, no podía decirlo, le dolía siquiera pensarlo.

-**P-pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? No entiendo… **-la diva se levanto para quedar a la altura de rubia.

-**¿En serio quieres que te explique porque te amo?** –sonrió nerviosa.

-**Sí, quiero que lo hagas** –hablo fuerte.

-**Rachel… no puedo explicarte eso, no puedo explicarte mis sentimientos, solo sé que te amo, que eres lo más importante para mí y que… que quiero que estés conmigo y no con el est…** -se cayó –**con Finn **–su mirada mostraba su alma. Le estaba abriendo su corazón.

La más pequeña comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, ¿su mejor amiga enamorada de ella? Jamás se lo hubiera imaginado. Era consciente de que la chica era lesbiana y no tenía ningún problema con eso, sus padres era una pareja homosexual, pero jamás creyó que una chica hermosa como Quinn la quisiera de esa manera. Para ella, simplemente era esa hermana que nunca tuvo y tenía que dejárselo en claro, no quería perderla, pero tampoco podía engañarla.

-**Q **–se detuvo después de unos minutos y sujeto sus manos –**sabes que te quiero demasiado, pero no puedo corresponderte. Eres parte esencial en mi vida, una de las personas más importantes para mí, eres esa hermana que nunca tuve, jamás podría verte de otra manera. **_**Eres mi mejor amiga**_ –El corazón de Quinn se rompió.

La rubia sonreía forzadamente, no podía mas, varias lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, era consciente de que su estrellita podía no corresponderle, pero había preferido aferrarse a la idea de que tal vez le daría una oportunidad. La morocha al verla así la abrazo fuertemente y comenzó a llorar. Le destrozaba ver a su mejor amiga de esta manera.

-**E-está bien… yo… yo solo… necesitaba que… que lo tuvieras presente** –ambas se separaron. La ojiverde sonrió tristemente –**T-tengo que irme… **-y sin más se fue, dejando devastada a una pequeña diva.

**Tiempo después**

La relación entre ambas chicas cambio radicalmente, en un principio Quinn le pidió tiempo a Rachel para poder aclarar su mente, a la diva no le quedo mas opción y accedió. Pero no por mucho tiempo, comenzó a buscarla. No quería perderla pero tampoco podía corresponderle. Sufría, sufría al igual que esa rubia que estaba locamente enamorada de ella.

Dos semanas fue todo el tiempo que estuvo separada de ella. Dos semanas que le desgarraba el no saber de ella, su corazón aun dolía, pero él no estar con ella, aunque sea como amiga, la estaba matando. Y así como se alejo, regreso. Prometiéndose a ella misma que la olvidaría, que solo la vería como su mejor amiga para tenerla en su vida.

* * *

En el siguiente capitulo comenzara en la época actual de la historia, nada de FlashBack, al menos por un tiempo.

Espero les guste. Este capitulo va dedicado a la tonta que me jode mientras escribo y que en cierta parte me presiona para que escriba xD _**Si papaya, es para ti. Te quiero mensa. **_

Bueno sin más, me despido. Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.

_~Gabriela Maruri_


	4. Marley

******_Descargo toda responsabilidad sobre Glee, todos los personajes son propiedad del señor RM y de la cadena FOX, yo solo los adapte a mi historia._**

* * *

Marley.

-**Quinn, por favor aléjate de esa orilla** –Una desesperada latina intentaba hacer entrar en razón a su amiga.

-**No, necesito hacerlo** –contestaba mientras veía al precipicio.

-**Por favor Fabray, ¿Acaso ya te olvidaste de todos nuestros planes?** –buscaba algún plan para alejar a su amiga de la orilla.

La rubia la observo de reojo –**Santana, tu no me necesitas para hacer esos planes, mientras Britt este contigo, podrás llevarlo a cabo** –desvió su mirada de nuevo.

-**Quinn te necesito a ti y a Britt para hacer nuestros planes realidad, eres mi hermana, por favor no lo hagas **–contenía las lágrimas, de verdad estaba asustada, no le temía a la altura, temía lo que pudiera pasar con su amiga.

-**¡NO! **–Grito desesperadamente la ojiverde –**tu solo necesitas de Britt, yo perdí mi camino, perdí mi enfoque, solo vivo por vivir, ni siquiera sé por quien o para que vivo** –lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.

De un momento a otro la más pequeña logro acercarse y abrazarla fuerte, para evitar que saltara. Un inminente forcejeo las llevo a que ambas cayeran a la nada misma. En ningún momento se soltaron, Santana no dejaría sola a su mejor amiga, _a su hermana_. Sus cuerpos chocaron contra el agua, la corriente de la cascada las hundió, después de unos segundos de lucha lograron salir a la superficie y dirigirse a la orilla.

-**¿Acaso estas estúpida? **–grito molesta la latina.

-**¿Por qué mierda lo hiciste Santana? Era algo mío **–ambas nadaban hasta la orilla.

-**¿Qué estupideces dices? ¿Ahora necesitas la adrenalina para sentirte viva? Por favor Fabray, deja de ver tanto Luna Nueva, tú no eres Bella Swan** –le apuntaba de manera amenazante con el dedo –**Y Rachel no es Cullen, mucho menos te dejo** –le recriminaba molesta ya en la orilla.

Y efectivamente, Quinn había saltado no de un acantilado, pero si de una cascada que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad, era un pequeño rio que terminaba con una hermosa cascada. Las cuatro chicas en varias ocasiones pasaron la tarde en ese lugar, para relajarse o simplemente pasar un buen rato, pero nunca antes ninguna había saltado de esa altura. Era peligroso ya que no sabían si en el fondo se encontraban piedras o algo por el estilo, nunca habían nadado tan cerca por lo mismo de la presión y la fuerza de la corriente al caer.

-**¿Sentiste toda esa adrenalina? **–Se tiraba en el pasto la rubia -**¿Lo sentiste? ¡Fue asombroso! **–exclamaba emocionada.

-**Parece que el agua te afecto el cerebro **–sin duda alguna estaba molesta la latina -**¡Pudiste morir! No sabíamos si habían rocas en el fondo **–recapacito -**¡Pudimos morir estúpida! **–se tiraba a su lado.

De un momento a otro ambas soltaron la carcajada, expulsando toda tensión de sus cuerpos, en esa risa se iban los nervios, salía la adrenalina que la caída de unos _25m_ de altura había provocado en ellas.

-**Lo siento San, pero de verdad necesitaba hacerlo** –admitió la rubia un poco más tranquila.

-**Ok, te perdono por poner mi vida en peligro, pero… ¿Por qué necesitabas hacerlo? Y no me vengas con que te crees la mamacita de crepúsculo, porque ni siquiera eres castaña** –bromeaba al final para relajar a su amiga.

-**Bueno fuera** –sonreía mientras negaba con la cabeza –**pero no, desde que le confesé mis sentimientos a Rachel, perdí mi camino** –por primera vez miraba a la latina después de salir del agua –**ella no tiene la culpa, pero todos mis sueños cambiaron, durante todo este tiempo me idealice, cree una película en mi mente, donde ella y yo éramos las protagonistas de un amor único** –sus ojos dejaban de ver a la morocha para enfocarse en la nada misma –**Creí que me correspondería o que por lo menos lo intentaría y de ser así yo la conquistaría para hacerla inmensamente feliz** –algunas lagrimas comenzaban a amontonarse en sus ojos –**pero no, todo cambio, solamente soy la hermana que nunca tuvo y eso duele. Ni siquiera tengo las fuerzas para hacer lo que tanto me gusta, la fotografía **–cerraba los ojos fuertemente, mientras discretas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-**No sé lo que has de estar sintiendo** –la latina sujeto su mano en señal de apoyo –**pero si puedo asegurarte que Berry es una estúpida** –Quinn la fulmino con la mirada –**ni me mires así, que es verdad, no sabe lo que está perdiendo, pero Q, ya vendrá alguien que te haga olvidarla, alguien que te ame sin más, pero necesitas encontrar tu camino de nuevo y no andar haciendo estupideces como esta **–pensó un momento –**admito que fue demasiado emocionante, pero no puedes ir haciéndolo sin tomar cuidados previos** –la regañaba como si fuera pequeña.

Ambas chicas se pusieron de pie y sin perder tiempo se abrazaron fuerte mente, _eran hermanas_. Tantas cosas habían vivido juntas que las hizo formar un lazo de hermandad, si una necesitaba de la otra no importaba la hora o el lugar, siempre estarían para apoyarse.

-**Te quiero Quinn y solo quiero que estés bien** –se separaba la más pequeña para verla a los ojos –**por favor, prométeme que buscaras tu camino o que por lo menos no harás estupideces **–frunció el ceño.

-**Si mamá, te lo prometo **–respondía divertida la chica de ojos verdes, haciendo que la latina le diera un golpe en el brazo -**¡Auch! ¿Y eso porque fue? **–se sobaba donde la había golpeado.

-**Por hacerte la payasa** –comenzaba a caminar hacia el camino que las llevaba a ese hermoso lugar –**Y ya vámonos que me estoy congelando** –gritaba –**por cierto ¿Dónde está tu auto? No lo vi al llegar **–cuestionaba.

-**¿Cómo supiste que estaría aquí?** –preguntaba demasiado intrigada pues nadie sabía que estaría en ese lugar –**y mi auto, pues…** -dudaba si decirle la verdad o no.

-**Pues como no me contestabas las llamadas pensé que estarías en el parque y como no te encontré, supuse que este lugar era el indicado, veo que no me equivoque** –se encogía de hombros –**Ahora, dime ¿Qué paso con tu auto? **–se volteaba para enfrentarla y cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-**A veces necesito estar sola **–la miraba desafiante, eran mejores amigas, pero ninguna cedía en situaciones como esta –**lo cambie por una moto **–señalaba con la cabeza unos arbustos.

-**¿Qué tu qué? **–Gritaba exaltada la morena -**¿Desde cuándo sabes conducir motocicletas?** –sin duda estaba molesta.

-**Pues desde que cambie mi auto tarada** –emprendía el camino hacia su moto.

-**Ok, necesito saber esa historia, ya** –acompañaba a su amiga para ver tal dichosa adquisición.

-**El otro día pase por un taller y la vi afuera. Me acerque a preguntar y estaba una chica, me dijo que la vendían o cambiaban, le mostré mi auto para ver si aceptaban un cambio, al principio dudo, porque la moto no vale tanto** –tomo aire y recordaba lo que tal chica le había dicho –**Al final quedamos en que la usaría para ver si me convencía, de no ser así, regresaría por mi auto y asunto terminado **–Sonreía mientras le mostraba el vehículo a su amiga.

-**Sin duda alguna mi querida rubia** –paso su brazo por los hombros de la más alta –**Debes dejar de ver tanta película de vampiros enamorados y humanos deprimidos **–ambas soltaron la carcajada –**pero sigo sin entender en qué momento aprendiste** –soltaba a su amiga y se acercaba a la motocicleta para observarla mejor.

-**Esa misma tarde, me pregunto si sabía manejar y le dije que no, ella me enseño** –la latina comenzaba a notar algo extraño en la manera de hablar de la rubia.

-**Hmm… así que ella ¿verdad?** –miraba con la ceja levantada a la rubia, quien ya entendía por qué camino empezaba a irse.

-**No Santana, ella solamente es una conocida, no pasa nada –**se subía a la moto intentando evitar la mirada de su amiga.

-**Ok, solo una conocida** –la morena caminaba hacia su auto –**Y al final ¿Qué harás? **–Quinn se acercaba en su moto.

-**Me quedare con la moto** –sonreía mientras se ponía su casco –**me siento más libre.**

-**Solo ten cuidado Q, no quiero que una tarde me hablen para avisarme que mi mejor amiga se estampo contra algo y quedo hecha…** -no termino de hablar, el simple hecho de pensarlo le daba escalofríos.

-**Gracias por tus buenas vibras San, pero no te preocupes, no es como si fuera a manejar a 210 k/h solo para ver a un vampiro** –le guiñaba el ojo –**en todo caso, seria para ver a una vampira** –volvían a reír.

-**Bueno rubia, te veo más tarde, tengo que ir a darme un baño porque si no me enfermare **–la miraba seria –**al igual que tu, ve a ponerte ropa limpia, el aire te hará mal** –de verdad se preocupaba por ella.

La ojiverde solo sonrió –**No te preocupes latina, solo paso a ver rápido a Lore para decirle que me quedo con la moto y después directo a casa por una taza de chocolate caliente.**

-**¿Lore? ¿No que estabas deprimida porque la enana no te pelaba y ya estas ligando? **–estaba confundida la morocha.

-**Primera Santana: es Rachel, no enana** –Se molestaba cuando hablaba de esa manera de su amor imposible –**y segundo, Lore es la chica que me cambio la moto, quede de confirmarle hoy cual sería mi decisión** –ambas chicas estaban listas para partir.

-**Perfecto entonces, ve a ver a la chica misteriosa y directa a tu casa, que mas tarde pasaremos Britt y yo por una taza humeante de delicioso chocolate y veremos tus películas depresivas **–reían otra vez.

-**No seas estúpida López, solo la vi una vez en toda la semana **–murmuraba lo último y sin más emprendía su viaje a casa de Lore.

-**Fabray, Fabray… ¿Qué haremos contigo?** –murmuraba la latina después de reír a causa de lo que dijo su amiga, no le gustaba verla deprimida y así como su amiga, ella también inicio su trayecto de regreso a casa.

* * *

El aire chocaba contra el cuerpo de Quinn, cada vez que manejaba esa moto, sentía que podía volar. Realmente amaba esa sensación de libertad. Pocos fueron los minutos que manejo hasta casa de la chica, todo gracias a la velocidad con la que manejaba. Simplemente esperaba que la latina no se enterara de eso, porque sabía perfectamente que le diría un par de cosas no muy amigables. Estaciono la moto fuera del taller y logro ver su auto dentro de este. A paso seguro se acerco.

-**¿Lore? **–no la veía cerca.

-**Aquí Quinn, espera un momento **–una voz se escucho por debajo de un auto que se encontraba dentro del taller.

La rubia observo a su alrededor mientras esperaba que Lore saliera de donde estaba. Era un lugar pequeño, acogedor, sin duda tenia la esencia de Lore.

-**Perdón por hacerte esperar, necesitaba checar algo de ese auto **–señala con la cabeza mientras se limpiaba las manos con un trapo.

-**No te preocupes** –sonreía la ojiverde –**vengo a decirte mi decisión final.**

-**¿Entonces?** –se reía por el misterio que intentaba poner la rubia.

-**Sin duda alguna me quedo con la moto **–su sonrisa mostraba lo segura que estaba de esa decisión.

-**¿Segura? **–la otra chica estaba atónica.

-**Claro que si** –la emoción no se iba de su cuerpo.

-**Ok, entonces… **-no sabía que decir, estaba creída que regresaría a devolverle la moto no a decirle que se la quedaba –**si tienes algún problema con ella, no dudes en traerla, el servicio será gratis** –sonreía.

-**Perfecto, bueno solo venía a decirte eso, tengo que irme **–Quinn comenzaba a caminar hacia la entrada –**mañana tengo escuela y es un martirio** –bufaba.

-**¿En donde estudias?** –pregunto curiosa Lore mientras la acompañaba.

-**En el McKinley** –dijo sin mucha emoción. La chica de cabello negro pensó un momento.

-**Oye Quinn ¿puedo pedirte un favor?** –hablo después de unos segundos de meditar lo que había pensado.

-**Claro** –respondió sin dudar la ojiverde.

-**¿Podrías llevar mañana a mi hermana? **–Quinn se mostraba confusa –**Se que no te queda de camino, pero le hará bien un poco de compañía, además de que es nueva, le he hablado de ti, por lo de la moto ya sabes** –Lore hablaba con nerviosismo –**Aunque si no puedes, no hay problema** –pasaba su mano por su nuca.

-Si la llevo, solo que será en la moto –reía nerviosa, su corazón latía rápido y no tenía idea de por qué.

-**Sí, está bien, deja le hablo para que la conozcas de una vez** –camino rápido hacia la puerta que debería dar a la casa, dejando a una nerviosa y un tanto confundida rubia.

Mientras regresaba Lore con su hermana Quinn camino hasta su moto y se puso unos lentes de sol que llevaba en su chaqueta. Miro a su alrededor y no había nadie. _"¿Por qué acepte? Tendré que levantarme muy temprano"_ Comenzaba a lamentarse, _"¿Y si le digo que Santana me acaba de mandar un mensaje para decirme que ella es quien pasara mañana por mí? ¡NO! ¡Qué infantil puedes ser a veces Fabray!_". Todo pensamiento fue bloqueado al ver como Lore se acercaba con una chica a su lado.

Cabello castaño, ojos azules, un poco mas bajita que ella, pero no mucho, mirada tierna, labios irresistibles, sonrisa tímida, y _en definitiva un cuerpo de infarto._ Así como se puso los lentes, se los quito del asombro, para que mentir, _quería verla bien_.

-**Quinn Fabray, te presento a mi hermana menor, _Marley Rose_** –hablaba una muy sonriente Lore.

-**Un gusto **–hablaba la más pequeña con una sonrisa segura en su rostro, mientras extendía su mano a la rubia.

-**El placer es mío **–estrecho su mano, y sintió una leve descarga. Ambas sonrieron.

"_¿Por qué me intrigas tanto?"_ Se preguntaba mientras la observaba y le regalaba su sonrisa de medio lado. No la conocía, eso le intrigaba y esa sensación _le gustaba_.

Sin duda alguna pasaría a buscar a esa hermosa chica. _Marley_.

* * *

Lamento la tardanza, esto de compartir laptop con 3 personas más, no es nada fácil. Espero les guste, y ya saben dejen sus reviews. Se aceptan de todo tipo.

Próxima actualización: Mañana.


	5. Con marcas pero viva

******_Descargo toda responsabilidad sobre Glee, todos los personajes son propiedad del señor RM y de la cadena FOX, yo solo los adapte a mi historia._**

* * *

**Con marcas, pero viva.**

-**¿Por qué se tardara tanto Quinn? Ya está por sonar la campana y todavía no llega –**una preocupada morocha miraba en dirección a la entrada el estacionamiento del McKinley.

-**No lo sé, ayer le pregunte si quería que pasara por ella y dijo que no** –sin prestar tanta atención hablaba la latina.

Santana, Brittany y Rachel se encontraban en el estacionamiento esperando a que Quinn llegara, la primer clase estaba a solo unos minutos de empezar y cierta rubia no daba señales de llegar, provocando que la más pequeña de las tres se impacientara. No le gustaba la impuntualidad y aunque no era su caso, no quería que castigaran a su mejor amiga.

-**Que ande en esa moto no me da buena espina** –Murmuraba la morena.

-**¿Cómo que moto? ¿Quinn tiene una moto? ¿Y su auto? ¿Dónde quedo? ¿Por qué no me dijo nada? ¡Esa jovencita va a escucharme! Las motos son totalmente peligrosas, he escuchado que un 85% de las personas que las conducen tienen accidentes al menos una vez en su vida **–Comenzaba a divagar la diva.

-**Hey… ¡HEY! **–Gritaba una exaltada latina frente a la más pequeña –**Cálmate enano, la rubia no es tan estúpida como para ponerse en riesgo** –intentaba explicarle lo mas calmadamente posible –**Mejor cuando llegue le preguntas que pasa por su mente** –el rechinido de una llanta en el asfalto las distraía.

Dos chicas llegaban quemando llanta al colegio, buscando lugar para estacionar la motocicleta, después apagarla y bajar de una manera tan sensual aunque no intencional. Primero la chica de atrás, traía puesta una chaqueta negra de cuero que le quedaba grande, se quitaba el casco y se lo daba a la chica de enfrente que de igual forma bajaba y sonreía al dejar el casco sobre el asiento. Ambas llevaban jeans desgastados, la más alta una camisa a cuadros roja y unos lentes aviador.

-**¿Es ella? **–preguntaba con emoción la rubia de ojos azules -**¡Y no viene sola! ¡Quinnie! **–gritaba mientras agitaba su mano para llamar la atención de las jóvenes.

Ambas voltearon a ver quien las llamaba, Quinn al reconocer a sus amigas le dijo algo a la otra y caminaron juntas entre sonrisas para llegar hasta las amigas de la más alta.

-**¿Quién es ella? **–Cuestiono Rachel con el ceño fruncido -**¿Y porque trae puesta la chaqueta que le regale a Quinn en su cumpleaños? **–la latina solo sonreía por la reacción de la más pequeña.

-**¿Celosa Berry? **–su sonrisa se ensanchaba mas al ver el rostro de la diva.

-**Sí, es mi mejor amiga y se me hace de mal gusto que ande prestando un regalo que le di con mucho cariño** –se cruzaba de brazos. Santana no deja de sonreír, algo no le cuadraba.

-**¡Hola chicas! **–Una efusiva Quinn saludaba.

-**¡Quinnie! **–La ojiazul se le colgaba del cuello mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla **-¿Cuándo me darás una vuelta en tu moto?**

-**Cuando quie…** -no termino de hablar.

-**¡Ni hablar! **–Interrumpía la más alta –**amor, tú no te puedes subir con esta loca a esa cosa **–hablaba molesta, sin duda alguna la latina era demasiado sobreprotectora con su novia.

-**Pero bebe, yo quiero dar una vuelta **–dejaba el cuello de la rubia más pequeña para acercarse a su chica –**por favor, solo una e iremos con cuidado** –le daba un beso casto en los labios.

-**Está bien **–sonreía después de ese beso –**Fabray cuidadito y le pasa algo porque te mato ¿Entendiste? ¡ O!**–observaba fijamente a la ojiverde.

-**Tranquila latina **–le guiñaba un ojo –**cuidare a tu sexy chica** –embozaba una gran sonrisa, venia de muy buen humor.

-**Cuidado con lo que dices rubia, esa sonrisita conmigo no funciona **–la fulminaba con la mirada para después observar a las espaldas de Quinn –**tú debes ser Lore ¿No?** –le preguntaba a la otra chica.

-**¡CIERTO!** –Se volteaba la ojiverde para disculparse –**Perdón, te dije que así me recibirían **–sonreía de medio lado –**Chicas, ella es Marley hermana de Lore la chica que me vendió la motocicleta **–hacia oficial la presentación.

-**No te la vendió, en realidad fue un mal cambio que hiciste, esa moto no vale tanto como tu auto** –no dejaba de observar a la rubia de ojos verdes, cosa que comenzó a incomodar a una pequeña diva.

-**Sí, buen…** -otra vez fue interrumpida.

-**Hola, soy Rachel Berry **–extendía su mano a la chica nueva –**Veo que traes la chaqueta que le regale a Quinn.**

-**Es que… **-buscaba ayuda de la rubia, mientras sujetaba la mano de Rachel.

-**Yo se la di, porque en el camino le dio frio **–pasaba su brazo por los hombros de Marley, provocándole un leve sonrojo.

-**Quinnie eres tan buena** –comentaba la rubia más alta aun colgada del cuello de su chica.

-**Bueno, no iba a dejar que se congelada detrás mío** –volvía a sonreír.

-**Te mande un mensaje en la mañana **–decía de la nada la más pequeña de las cinco.

-**¿En serio? No lo escuche **–se encontraba confusa la ojiverde –**perdón Marley, buscare mi celular** –decía mientras metía las manos entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-**No hay problema, es tuya **–sonreía mientras levantaba un poco los brazos para darle un mejor acceso y soltando una que otra carcajada –**esas son mis costillas, no creo que lo encuentre en ese lugar.**

-**Perdón, tenía que buscar bien **–comentaba divertida –**lo encontré** –sacaba el aparato de uno de los bolsillos –**Cierto, tengo un mensaje sin leer **–comentaba mientras leía el mensaje rápidamente –**perdón estrellita, es que la hermana de Marley me pidió de favor que pasara por ella porque es nueva y no quería que estuviera sola **–se acercaba a la diva para darle un beso en la mejilla y la abrazaba por los hombros.

-**Está bien, no pasa nada, solo quería saber si pasaría por ti, eso era todo **–sonreía pasando su mano por la cintura de la ojiverde.

-**¿Así que eres nueva?** –Santana observaba a la chica de cabello castaño y ojos azules.

-**Sí, bueno hace poco me mude con mi hermana **–contestaba nerviosa, la latina podía intimidarla muy rápido solo con su mirada.

-**Así es Santy** –respondía con un poco de burla Quinn –**Es nueva y yo seré su guía para que no se pierda **–prácticamente arrastraba a la diva para llegar junto a Marley y abrazarla de igual manera por los hombros -**¿verdad preciosa? **–sonreía coquetamente y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-**Claro, ya tengo guía personal **–le seguía el juego.

-**Bueno, yo me voy aun tengo que sacar libros de mi casillero y no quiero llegar tarde, mi record de asistencia debe seguir igual **–lentamente la pequeña diva se soltaba del agarre de su mejor amiga.

-**Es cierto, nosotras también nos vamos** –hablaba la latina que en ningún momento dejo de observar a las tres chicas –**Fabray, diva, nos vemos más tarde **–se despedía de sus amigas –**Fue un gusto conocerte Marley y cuidado, esa rubia es el demonio **–le guiñaba un ojo provocando una carcajada en las demás.

-**No es cierto** –guardaba silencio un momento –**bueno, no tanto, también puedo ser un angelito **–le guiñaba nuevamente el ojo mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia el pasillo.

Cada una caminaba hacia su respectivo casillero, a excepción de Marley que acompañaba a la rubia por sus cosas para después dirigirse juntas a la dirección y hablar con Figgins, pero lo que no sabían era que una curiosa diva las observaba no muy lejos.

"_¿Por qué Quinn trata así a esa tal Marley? ¿Sera que le esta coqueteando? Es imposible, se acaban de conocer, aunque no esta tan mal la chica, pero no es el tipo de Quinn, aunque pensándolo bien, puede que sí, se parece un poco a mí, pero es más alta y sus ojos son diferentes y ella no tiene mi nariz, ¿Ya se habrá olvidado de mi? ¿Ya no me amara?"_ La morocha no dejaba de divagar en su mente, una parte de ella le decía que entre esas dos algo ocurriría. Lo notaba en la mirada de su mejor amiga. Y aunque no le gustara aceptarlo, eso le estaba incomodando.

Después de la visita a la dirección, la ojiverde acompaño a su nueva amiga a todas sus clases, buscaba la manera de esperarla a la salida de cada una y así poder guiarla en la escuela como le había prometido.

Las clases pasaban rápido para algunos y para otras demasiado lento, todo dependía de la perspectiva en que lo viera cada alumno, para Quinn pasaba rápido y aun mas cuando estaba con Marley, lo mismo pasaba con ella. Con Rachel, el asunto era diferente al no ver a su mejor amiga en todo el día hacia que este fuera eterno y demasiado aburrido. Y las Brittana, bueno, ellas estaban juntas, el tiempo era perfecto.

"_Me agrada y es muy linda, esa sonrisa es hermosa, debería estar viendo sus ojos cuando habla, pero es que sus labios me atraen demasiado. ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿De verdad me gusta? Pero ni siquiera sé si ella es lesbiana"_ –No dejaba de pensar la rubia mientras Marley le comentaba algo. Se encontraban frente a los casilleros a la hora del almuerzo

-**¿Estás bien Quinn?** –preguntaba algo confusa la castaña.

-**¿Eh? ¡Ah! Si, es solo que… **-no encontraba pretexto, cerraba los ojos y se reía nerviosamente para después mirarla fijamente –**es solo que me perdí un momento en mis pensamientos, perdón.**

-**No te preocupes, solo te agradecía por acompañarme hoy, es un gesto muy lindo** –se sonrojaba.

-**Me gusta el rubor de tus mejillas cuando te pones nerviosa** –hablaba sin pensar la ojiverde, lamentándose por lo dicho, sus mejillas se tornaban aun más rojas que las de su acompañante.

-**G-gracias** –respondía nerviosa –**a mí me gusta como huele tu chaqueta** –comentaba al mismo tiempo en que sujetaba la prenda entre sus manos para acercarla a su nariz y respirar profundo el aroma de la rubia.

-**Bueno, ahora tendrá tu perfume y el mío, buena combinación ¿No? **–le sonreía de lado. Una extraña sensación recorría el cuerpo de ambas.

-**¿Y porque te mudaste con tu hermana?** –Cuestionaba la ex porrista –**Digo, si es que se puede saber** –metía las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans. El semblante de la castaña cambio drásticamente, preocupando a la rubia –**No pasa nada si no quieres contarme **–le regalaba una sincera sonrisa.

-**No te preocupes, si quiero decirte, solo que ¿podría ser en otro lado? **–jugaba nerviosamente con el cierre de la chaqueta.

-**Claro, vamos a las gradas** –caminaron hacia la salida, mientras un grupo de chicas las observaba.

-**¿A dónde creen que vayan? Es hora del almuerzo, ¡siempre comemos juntas! **–exclamaba molesta Rachel.

-**Déjala, una novia no le haría mal** –comentaba divertida la latina.

-**¡Sí! Y esa chica me agrada, creo que se ve bien con Quinnie** –sonreía divertida la rubia.

-**Pues sea lo que sea, siempre comíamos juntas, pero bueno **–caminaba en dirección contraria –**vamos a comer de una vez antes de que se haga tarde.**

Ambas chicas se encontraban sentadas a lo más alto de las gradas con la vista hacia el campo, ninguna decía nada, solo sentían el viento golpear contra sus mejillas. Marley volteo a ver a la rubia y esta solo le regalo una cálida sonrisa, supo que podía confiar en ella. Volvió su vista al frente.

-**Antes vivía con mi madre, ella era la cocinera de la escuela en la que estudiaba, no teníamos mucho dinero, en realidad casi no tenemos, estoy becada** –guarda silencio un momento –**cuando mis compañeros se enteraron de que mi madre era la cocinera, empezaron a tratarme mal, realmente mal** –los puños de Quinn se cerraron con fuerza, sentía impotencia y no entendía porque –**hacían bromas absurdas sobre ella y todo empeoro cuando descubrieron que… **-lagrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos –**cuando supieron que soy lesbiana, no me avergüenzo y tampoco mi familia, ellas me aceptan, pero la escuela fue un martirio. Todos hablaban de la gorda cocinera y su hija tortillera **–sus mejillas se mojaron por las lagrimas que poco a poco rodaban –**mi madre no lo soporto, pues una vez un grupo de homofóbicos me acorralaron y me golpearon, por suerte mi único amigo vio lo que pasaba y llamo a la policía, no les hicieron nada, pero al menos estoy viva** –intentaba acallar los sollozos que querían salir –**con marcas pero viva** –susurro.

No supo ni porque, pero sin más la abrazo fuerte a su pecho, intentando protegerla de un mal que ya estaba hecho. Lagrimas de frustración e impotencia caían por sus mejillas, Marley era una chica buena y había sido lastimada de la peor manera. No lo merecía, _ella la cuidaría. _

-**Te prometo que nadie más te lastimara** –limpiaba con sus pulgares las lágrimas que rodaban por el rostro de la ojiazul.

Ambas chicas volvieron a abrazarse, haciendo un pacto en silencio, una amistad empezaba, o tal vez algo mucho más que una amistad. Lo que no sabían era que una pequeña diva las observaba de lejos con el ceño fruncido. Algo se estaba removiendo dentro de ella.

* * *

Lamento mucho el retardo, me habían dejado sin computador. Espero les guste el capitulo. Esta parte ira un poco rápido. Pero todo bien explicado. Dudas o aclaraciones, dejen review o vía twitter(:

Hasta la próxima actualización.

_~Gabriela Maruri _


	6. ¿Amigas?

******_Descargo toda responsabilidad sobre Glee, todos los personajes son propiedad del señor RM y de la cadena FOX, yo solo los adapte a mi historia._**

* * *

**¿Amigas?**

_-__**¿Paso por ti mañana? No quiero llegar sola, además casi no hemos pasado tiempo juntas. **_–R

Una semana había pasado, y cierta rubia no se separaba de la morena nueva, cosa que a Rachel no le agrada para nada. Se suponía que Quinn era su mejor amiga, y en estos días apenas habían logrado pasar tiempo a solas. Desde que las vio abrazadas en las gradas, se habían vuelto prácticamente inseparables.

_**-Lo siento estrellita, ya quede en pasar por Marley, pero que dices si en la tarde nos vamos al cine tu y yo, como en los viejos tiempos ¿Aceptas?**_ –Q

Esa respuesta no era la que esperaba la diva, y para qué negarlo, le molesto el hecho de que prefiriera pasar por Marley en lugar de llegar con ella a la escuela, pero pasar la tarde con ella era mucho mejor que unos minutos de camino al instituto.

-_**Está bien, pero no me vayas a fallar, porque no te lo perdonare tan fácil**_ –R

Se estaba comportando como una chiquilla, pero le era inevitable, su mejor amiga la estaba dejando de lado y todo por una chica nueva, ni siquiera la conocía bien, tan solo llevaban juntas ¿Qué? ¿6 días? Y ya eran inseparables, justa razón para comenzar a ponerse celosas, cierto. ¿Cierto?

-_**Jaja no te preocupes mi estrellita, un Fabray siempre cumple su palabra, saliendo de clases paso a dejar a Marley a su casa y después voy directo a verte. ¿5:30?**_ –Q

"_¡Oh no! Quinn Fabray no me puede dejar sin hacer nada hasta esa hora."_ –pensaba la diva mientras escribía un nuevo mensaje de texto.

-_**3:30 y tu pagas. No acepto no, te quiero rubia.**_ –R

_¡Yo soy su mejor amiga! ¡No esa chica! Ugh, Marley está por encabezar mi lista negra._ –refunfuñaba mientras dejaba su celular en la mesita de noche junto a su cama.

_**-Tranquila mi diva, yo pago todo. Te quiero hermosa. Dulces sueños. **_–Q

Y sin saber porque, después de leer ese "_**Te quiero hermosa**_" se quedo profundamente dormida, con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

El sol comenzaba a colarse por la ventana, chocando directamente con el rostro de Quinn, que sin esperar a que sonara su alarma programada despertaba y se dirigía rápidamente hasta el baño para alistarse e ir por la chica de ojos azules.

Después de esa platica en las gradas, se habían vuelto inseparables, la rubia se había sincerado con Marley y le había contado su amor prohibido por Rachel. La morena se mostro sorprendida y no sabía qué hacer o que decirle, pero sin duda alguna le dio todo su apoyo.

La ex porrista pasaba por su amiga todos los días, su promesa de protegerla se lo estaba tomando demasiado en serio, además el hecho de que se sentía verdaderamente bien a su lado. Cuando estaba con ella no pensaba en Rachel, esa opresión que sentía en el pecho dejada de doler, además a decir verdad, la chica estaba muy linda y comenzaba a gustarle.

En tiempo record termino de alistarse, jeans, camiseta holgada, converse, y su cabello desordenado dándole un aspecto sumamente sexy. Un último vistazo en el espejo para cerciorarse de su aspecto, bajo corriendo las escaleras, paso de largo la cocina pues su mamá se encontraba en ella, y las cosas aun estaban tensas entre ambas.

El camino a casa de Marley fue rápido, cada vez le daba más confianza manejar a gran velocidad esa moto que se estaba convirtiendo su nuevo amor. Santana era la única que cada vez que podía le advertía que no debía manejar tan rápido, pero aun así, Quinn Fabray ama la sensación del aire contra sus mejillas a 120 km/hrs.

Ni siquiera se bajaba de su moto, solo se estacionaba frente a la casa de la joven morena y le mandaba un texto.

-_**Ya estoy aquí preciosa, sal o entro por ti ;) **_–Q

No más de 5 minutos fue lo que tardo en salir la morena corriendo, la idea de que Quinn entrara siempre le hacía reír, pero no quería arriesgarse, eran amigas nada más, aunque desde un principio ambas sintieron una extraña conexión, el amor que la rubia sentía por su mejor amiga le impedía intentar algo con ella.

-**Llegaste más temprano hoy** –la saludaba con un beso en la mejilla.

-**No preciosa, tú te tardaste más de lo normal **–le mostraba su celular -**¿Ves la hora? ¡Dos minutos!** –provocaba una carcajada en la chica de ojos azules.

-**Bueno, bueno… ¿lista para irnos? –**preguntaba conforme se subía a la moto y abrazaba fuerte a la ojiverde.

-**Espera, si me abrazas así no podre manejar** –decía con malicia, haciendo que Marley se sonrojara.

-**Y-yo… lo… siento **–agachaba la cabeza.

-**No seas tonta** –sujetaba sus manos –**solo quiero que me abraces a mí, no a la chaqueta** –volteaba un poco el rostro para guiñarle un ojo.

-**¿En serio?** –una gran sonrisa crecía poco a poco.

-**¡Claro que sí!** –Se colocaba sus aviador – **¡Es hora de irnos!** –En el momento en el que la castaña ojiazul la abrazo sin el grosor de la chaqueta, un ligero escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de ambas. Y sin más arrancaba directo hacia el instituto.

El camino fue tranquilo nuevamente, el rostro de Marley recargado sobre la espalda ligeramente fuerte de la rubia, ambas con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Al llegar al McKinley el trío dinámico las esperaba, una más alegre que otras.

-**¡Conejitos!** –las llamaba Santana.

-**¿Y ahora porque ese apodo Q? **–susurraba la castaña.

-**No tengo idea, pero creo que ahora lo sabremos… **-hablaba del mismo modo para que sus amigas no las escucharan.

-**Deberían dejar de tener un rapidito antes de venir a la escuela, no vaya a ser que un día se les haga tarde y por venir rápido tengan un accidente** –sin más esa era la respuesta que buscaba Marley, bueno, _no exactamente_.

-**¿¡Qué!? **–gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo, Marley, Quinn y Rachel, provocando una carcajada en la latina.

-**¿Son novias? **–preguntaba demasiado sorprendida la diva.

-**Q-Quinn… Quinn y yo… no… no somos… nada **–tartamudeaba la castaña ojiazul.

-**No les hagas caso** –pasa el brazo por los hombros de la castaña –**Santana está molestando nada mas** –la fulminaba con la mirada.

Rachel no se encontraba nada cómoda con esa situación, el imaginarse a Quinn de novia con la chica nueva le había provocado una extraña sensación en su interior y no sabía la razón.

-**Chicas yo las dejo, tengo que encontrarme con Kurt antes de clases **–se despedía de sus amigas.

-**Ok, nos vemos más tarde Rach** –hablaba por primera vez Britt que solo se reía por la situación. Ella era la más viva de las cuatro, aunque nadie lo creyera.

La morena solo asentía con la cabeza y caminaba hacia el interior del instituto. Caminaba con la vista hacia el suelo y la mente en otro lado. Hasta que su cuerpo choco con una pared, o al menos eso sintió ella.

-**¡Auch! **–se quejo del golpe.

-**Amor, no te vi **–era Finn -**¿Por qué no me dijiste que pasara por ti? Así hubiéramos pasado un rato juntos antes de la escuela** –hablaba de manera insinuante mientras pasaba sus manos por la cintura de la chica.

-**¡Basta Finn estamos en la escuela!** –se separaba del muchacho.

-**¿Otra vez con lo mismo Rachel?** –comenzaba a molestarse.

-**¡Si Finn, otra vez lo mismo!** –hablaba sin mirar al chico mientras sacaba sus cosas del casillero.

-**Estoy comenzando a hartarme, haber quien soporta el estar contigo después** –y sin más golpeaba el casillero de alado para irse y dejar a una aturdida morocha.

Quinn por su parte había observado todo desde lejos, siempre le molesto que ese insolente se portara de esa manera con su pequeña estrella, pero no podía hacer nada, había prometido que no se metería en su relación para no quedar mal con su mejor amiga. Era lo último que quería.

-**Ya Q, yo también quiero golpear al mastodonte ese, pero Rach se enojaría** –hablaba su rubia amiga.

-**Pues si Britt, pero ella se merece a alguien mejor **–volteaba a verla.

-**Eso lo sé, y sé que **_**contigo será feliz **_–sonreía mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia su siguiente clase.

-**¿De qué hablas Brittany?** –eso la había tomado por sorpresa.

-**Nada **–sonreía sin más –**mejor dime ¿Acaso no te suena graciosa la idea de que los pingüinos tengan paracaídas y esas paracaídas sean condones? Porque ayer se lo dije a Santy y no le dio gracia **–se perdían entre los alumnos, y Quinn se quedaba con una duda enorme.

* * *

Las clases habían terminado y cierta rubia se encontraba en su moto esperando a su amiga. Su mente se encontraba lejos, pensando en lo que Brittany le había dicho _"Sé que contigo será feliz"_ ¿A qué se refería? Rachel jamás le dará una oportunidad. Además ella tenía que seguir con su vida y dejar que alguien más la quisiera y aunque no lo pensara mucho, Marley comenzaba a gustarle y _mucho a decir verdad_.

-**Perdón por tardar **–una agitada castaña se acercaba a ella –**Kurt me entretuvo y no podía sacármelo de encima, al parecer Santana le dijo que nosotras teníamos algo** –se reía nerviosamente. La rubia solo se reía igual.

-**No te preocupes, solo le gusta molestara **–se subía a la moto – **¿Lista para irnos?**

-**Claro** –se subía detrás de ella y sin esperar la abrazaba fuerte debajo de la chaqueta, así como en la mañana la rubia le había dicho.

-**Veo que ya aprendiste como sujetarte **–hablaba de manera juguetona.

-**Obvio contigo aprendo rápido** –ahora ella jugaba, haciendo que la ex porrista se quedara sin habla.

-**P-perfecto… **-lograba decir –**sujétate bien, que hoy volaremos.**

Y nuevamente el trayecto fue perfecto, la palabra de Quinn se cumplió, se sintió como si hubieran volado.

-**Sana y a salvo en casa, bella señorita **–sujetaba la mano de la castaña para ayudarla a bajar, provocando un ligero rubor.

-**Gracias** –dudaba un poco -**¿Quieres pasar a tomar algo?** –ofrecía tímidamente, tomando de improviso a la otra chica.

-**Me encantaría, pero no puedo** –hacia puchero –**he quedado de pasar un tiempo de **_**"mejores amigas"**_** con Rachel** –hacia comillas con los dedos –**y no puedo llegar tarde** –revisaba la hora en su celular.

-**¡Oh! Está bien** –ahora era ella la sorprendida.

-**¿Qué te parece si mañana me invitas ese trago? **–sonreía de esa manera que solo ella sabe.

-**Me parece perfecto, no quería interrumpir ahorita **–se sonrojaba.

-**No interrumpiste nada, simplemente se me paso comentarte** –se encogía de hombros.

-**De todos modos, solo somos amigas ¿cierto? No tienes que darme explicaciones** –comenzaba a alejarse.

-**Sí… oye** –se percataba de la distancia -**¿no te vas a despedir de mí? **–levantaba una ceja y se cruzaba de brazos.

La chica de cabello largo solo sonreía y meneaba la cabeza mientras se acercaba a la rubia –**Que tengas linda tarde Q.**

Y sin más le daba un beso, pero un movimiento torpe de ambas provoco que ese beso quedara demasiado cerca de los labios, en la comisura. Solo un ligero roce, nada importante pero para ellas fue una marea de sensaciones. Torpemente se despidieron nuevamente y Quinn arranco directo a casa de la diva.

En todo el camino no había dejado de pensar en ese "_beso_" si es que podía llamarlo así. _¿Qué es lo que me está pasando contigo Marley?_ –pensaba la ojiverde. Llego directamente a casa de Rachel, se bajo de la moto y camino a la puerta aun con sus pensamientos a miles de kilómetros.

-**¡Llegaste! **–una morocha pequeña se le colgaba del cuello, tomándola por sorpresa.

-**S-si, te dije que vendría** –intentaba parecer segura.

-**¿Qué tienes? Estas distraída** –preguntaba Rachel mientras entraban a la casa.

-**Marley… **-susurraba la rubia.

-**¿Cómo? **–lo había escuchado, provocando un ligero molestar en su interior, pero se hacia la desentendida.

-**Nada, nada…** -evitaba el tema, no quería pensar ahora -**¿Entonces? ¿Cuáles son los planes? **–sonreía al observar el rostro de la morena, seria y con los brazos cruzados, lentamente se acercaba a ella, la abrazaba y la miraba de frente.

-**No es nada estrellita **–le daba un beso en la frente, haciendo que la diva dejara de hacer puchero y sonriera como tonta.

-**Está bien, vamos al cine y a cenar, pero en mi auto, me da miedo tu moto **–exageraba un poco.

-**Miedosa** –se burlaba en su cara, así era su relación. Cariño y un poco de burlas, pero sobre todo, mucho cariño.

-**Seré una estrella de Broadway, no puedo morir tan joven sobre una mo…** -el sonido del celular la interrumpió.

-**Perdona un minuto **–levantaba un dedo en señal de espera la rubia.

Leía el mensaje, sonreía como tonta y contestaba rápidamente para después ponerlo en silencio y guardarlo en su chaqueta. Al levantar la vista, no le gusto lo que vio, la diva estaba enojada con los brazos nuevamente cruzados sobre su pecho. Su mirada se lo decía.

-**Perdón estrellita, era Marley se quedo con mis aviador y me estaba avisando** –se acercaba para abrazarla.

-**¿Qué intensiones tienes con ella?** –soltaba sin avisar.

Y esa pregunta le caía como un balde de agua fría a Quinn, porque ni ella misma sabía lo que le pasaba con esa chica de ojos azules que sonreía al leer el mensaje de respuesta.

"_**Cuídalos que son como mi vida y siéntete especial porque eres la primer chica que se queda con ellos. Tú eres especial para mí. Nos vemos mañana, un beso."**_ -Q

* * *

Primero que nada, mil perdones por la tardanza, es difícil escribir con tantas cosas en mente y en una sola laptop compartida.

El drama poco a poco se acerca. Espero les guste el curso que esta llevando la historia. Sin más me despido. Dudas o aclaraciones, dejen review o vía twitter(:

Hasta la próxima actualización.


	7. Un final para comenzar

**_Descargo toda responsabilidad sobre Glee, todos los personajes son propiedad del señor RM y de la cadena FOX, yo solo los adapte a mi historia._**

**Recomendación: Escuchar "One Last Breath - Creed" mientras leen.**

* * *

"**Un final para comenzar****"**

"_But what's stranger still is how something so small can keep you alive"_

-**¿Qué intensiones tienes con ella?** –soltaba sin avisar Rachel.

Quinn se quedo helada ante esa pregunta, ni siquiera ella misma sabia que le pasaba con Marley, era cierto que le gustaba, pero aun amaba a esa morocha de 1.57m que estaba parada frente a ella.

-**¿A qué te refieres? Somos solo amigas **–se giraba nerviosamente, no quería enfrentar a la morena.

-**Entonces si solo son amigas, ¿¡Por qué te pasas todo el jodido tiempo con ella!?** –gritaba molesta provocando que la rubia se sorprendiera por su reacción.

-**¿A qué viene todo esto Rachel?** –buscaba la manera de poder cambiar el panorama.

-**No intentes poner todo a mi contra, te hice una pregunta y espero que me la contestes, tengo el derecho por ser tu mejor amiga** –exigía.

No tenía ni la mas mínima idea de que contestar, ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué le gustaba pero que no hacía nada porque aun la amaba a ella? Eso sería como darse una cachetada ella misma. Volver a abrir la herida que poco a poco se va cerrando.

-**Estoy esperando una respuesta Quinn Fabray** –sin duda alguna, la rubia no se libraría tan fácil de eso.

-**No tengo ninguna intención oculta Rachel, es mi amiga nada más, ha sufrido mucho durante gran parte de su vida y solo quiero que se sienta a gusto en la escuela** –intentaba explicarse, sin mencionar que le gustaba, aunque ¿En que afectaba si lo dijera?

-**Yo también soy tu amiga Quinn, es más, ¡SOY TU MEJOR AMIGA! y no estás todo el tiempo conmigo** –estaba molesta, _muy molesta_.

-**Sí, pero tú no eres nueva y tienes novio** –hablaba lo más calmadamente posible.

-**¿O sea que todo esto es porque tengo novio? **–levantaba las manos haciendo énfasis en sus palabras.

-**Espera... ¿Acaso tú crees que porque andas de novia con un estúpido yo me estoy alejando? **–comenzaba a alterarse.

-**¿Qué otra explicación tienes entonces? No soy tonta Quinn, cada día te alejas más de mí y eso me duele **–la voz comenzaba a quebrársele.

-**Hey, yo no me alejo de ti, ¿acaso no te das cuenta de lo **_**importante que eres para mí**_**? **–se acercaba lentamente hasta la morocha.

-**Ya ni siquiera sé si me sigues queriendo** –se abrazaba fuerte a la chica de ojos verdes, partiendo su corazón y a la vez haciendo que latiera muy rápido.

Sujeto su rostro con cuidado para mirarla directamente a esos ojos color chocolate que la volvían loca –**Pase lo que pase, tu siempre serás especial para mí, siempre serás mi estrellita, no lo olvides **–su mirada se conecto y un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de cada una.

-**¿Entonces porque pasas todo el tiempo con ella? **–volvía a cuestionar.

-**Porque de verdad me agrada Marley, me siento bien estando a su lado, sonrió, no pienso en…** -guardo silencio, no podía decirle más.

-**Te gusta** –susurro la más pequeña escondiéndose entre los brazos de su mejor amiga.

-**¿Qué? **–_anonadada_, así se encontraba la ojiverde.

-**Que esa chica te gusta, lo puedo notar en tu mirada cuando la observas** –se aleja un poco, le regala una sonrisa, pero esa "_felicidad"_ no llega a sus ojos. ¿Por qué?

-**No sé qué me pasa con ella **–la rubia se sincera, no quiere hacer daño pero, _¿Cuál daño?_ _Si solo son amigas_.

La morena lo dudo _-__**¿Has… has pensado en como seria si fuera tu novia?**_–Pero necesitaba preguntarlo, los ojos de la rubia se abrieron por el asombro –**Digo, si ella fuera tu novia claro** –el alma regreso al cuerpo de Quinn.

-**No, no lo he pensado** –hablo quedo mientras se sentaban en el sillón.

Silencio. Silencio es lo único que las rodea, ninguna habla, sus mentes carburan ideas que no saben expresar, por un lado esta Rachel ¿Por qué tanto afán de saber que intensiones tiene su mejor amiga con la chica nueva? Porque eso era, su mejor amiga, _solo su mejor amiga_.

Y por otro lado estaba Quinn, ¿Marley su novia? Es claro que si sentía atracción por la chica, pero nunca le paso por la mente esa idea, _aun sentía amor por su diva_, ¿Pero hasta qué grado era su amor por la morocha si cuando estaba con Marley dejaba de pensar en ella? Tal vez era una buena idea el darse una oportunidad de _ser feliz_ de una vez por todas.

-**Ta-tal vez… sea bueno… darme una oportunidad** –susurro la rubia. Algo dentro de Rachel _se rompió_.

-**¿Es-estás segura?** –cuestiono esperando con todas sus ansias un _"No"._

-**No lo sé **–su mirada estaba perdida en un punto indefinido sobre el suelo.

-**Si no estás segura, no debes arriesgarte** –contestaba rápido. _"¿Pero qué diablos?"_ –pensó.

La rubia solo sonrió, era hora de que se diera una oportunidad con alguien y Marley estaba comenzando a volverse especial para ella. Tenía claro que _nadie ocuparía el lugar de su diva_, pero también podía ser feliz con esa chica nueva que la hacia sonreír sin tener una clara razón.

-**Me daré una oportunidad con Marley **–esta vez hablo convencida. La furia Berry estaba por salir, _¿o era dolor? _

-**Si es tu decisión te apoyo, solo… **-desvió la mirada, una lagrima con un sentimiento nuevo corría por su mejilla –**no me hagas a un lado **–inseguridad, eso sentía la gran Rachel Berry. _¿Miedo por perder a su amiga o a la chica que la ama? _

-**Rachel Barbra Berry **–hablo con ternura mientras sujetaba su barbilla para hacer que la mirara –**Tu tienes tu lugar aquí** –tomaba la pequeña mano de su amiga y la colocaba en su pecho, justo donde está su corazón –**Nada, ni nadie podrá sacarte de aquí, tu eres una de las personas más importantes de mi vida** –Rachel se tenso y un cosquilleo recorrió su mano –**entiéndelo por favor** –susurro mientras juntaba su frente con la de la morocha –**Jamás te haría a un lado.**

Se abrazaron como si ya no hubiera mañana. Quinn daba por terminada una etapa de su vida, dejaría de lado de una vez por todas ese amor no correspondido que sentía por su estrellita, y Rachel, ella simplemente se llenaba de preguntas sin respuestas, de cuestiones que no entendía. Necesitaba respuestas. Pero en ambos rostros, las lágrimas se hacían presentes. Marcando el final de una historia que nunca comenzó para dar inicio a algo nuevo.

-**Bueno, ya dejemos tanta lloradera, que no es como si fuera a morirme** –intentaba hacer reír a su amiga, aunque lo único que gano fue un golpe en el brazo. -**¡Auch!** –se quejo.

-**¡NUNCA MÁS VUELVAS A DECIR ESO! **–grito molesta, para después abrazarla nuevamente y romper a llorar.

-**¿Y ahora porque lloras?** –acariciaba el cabello largo.

-**Jamás vuelvas a decir que te mueres, por favor** –decía entre sollozos.

-**Pero…** -intento separarse sin conseguirlo pues la más pequeña estaba aferrada a ella en un abrazo llego de sentimientos encontrados.

-**Por favor, prométemelo **–susurraba.

-**Está bien** –cerraba los ojos nuevamente y disfrutaba del abrazo sentido –_**lo prometo.**_

-**Gracias **–nuevos sollozos.

-**Pero ya mi estrellita **–logra separarse un poco, sujetaba el rostro empapado de Rachel y con la yema de sus dedos quitaba las lagrimas –**deja de llorar. Por favor** –se le partía el corazón, eso jamás cambiaria. La morocha solo asintió.

Después de ese momento intenso, de esa platica no planeada, pidieron una pizza y se quedaron en casa a ver películas como en los viejos tiempos, no les apetecía salir, solo querían pasar tiempo juntas, sin terceros que los molestara.

Y así paso la tarde, sentadas en el sillón más grande del salón, abrazadas, la más pequeña recargada del pecho de la rubia, tapadas con una frazada, comiendo pizza y/o palomitas, tomando coca-cola, llorando pero ahora por la película o riendo por alguna ocurrencia que pasara en la pantalla.

Caída la noche, Rachel comenzaba a quedarse dormida, no se había movido en ningún momento, todo el tiempo abrazada a la ex porrista. Llenándose de su aroma, uno que hasta ese momento no sabía que le gustara tanto.

-**¿Rach? **–Hablaba quedo la rubia –**¿Estrellita?** –ligeramente la movía para que le hiciera caso.

-**¿Hmm?** –se quejaba.

-**Preciosa, es hora de que me vaya **–dijo esperando que ahora si se despertara, pero nada ocurría –**Por favor Rach, despierta **–la sacudía con un poco mas de fuerza.

-**Llévame a mi cuarto **–susurro la más pequeña, provocando una sonrisa en el rostro de la ojiverde.

-**Está bien** –Con sumo cuidado se levanto y como si de una pluma se tratara cargo a la diva para llevarla hasta su habitación.

Camino con cuidado, para no dar ningún paso en falso, subió las escaleras y agradecía que la morena dejara la puerta abierta, porque si no sería una gran hazaña el intentar girar la perilla con ella en sus brazos.

Cruzo toda la habitación hasta llegar a la cama y delicadamente poso el cuerpo de su amiga sobre esta, la arropo con la colcha, sonreía por la imagen que tenia frente a ella. Su mejor amiga, su amor prohibido, dormida con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras abrazaba una almohada, su manía de toda la vida, según ella le había contado. Se acerco un poco.

-**Descansa mi brillante estrella **–beso su frente, haciendo que inconscientemente Rachel sonriera –**Hasta dormida eres hermosa** –susurro mientras acomodaba un mechón de cabello que había caído sobre la cara de la morena.

No supo porque, tal vez esta era la manera de finalizar la historia, pero lentamente se acerco hasta quedar frente a frente con ese pequeño ángel que dormía plácidamente sobre su cama, sin ser consciente de lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Lenta y tortuosamente se acercaba a su rostro, hasta posar delicadamente sus labios sobre los de su amor prohibido. _Solo un roce y el mundo de Quinn se detuvo_. Un beso que marcaba un antes y un después para ella.

-**Adiós amor mío, es hora de seguir mi camino **-Así como se acerco, se alejo con los ojos cerrados y una lagrima silenciosa sobre su mejilla.

Y sin más se fue, sin saber que su mejor amiga había estado despierta todo el tiempo, había sentido y hasta disfrutado ese roce de sus labios unidos. Lágrimas, eso era lo que le quedaba después de ver salir a su amiga de su habitación y escuchar el quema llanta de su motocicleta. Solo lágrimas y _un sabor amargo por esa despedida_.

Era hora de que Quinn comenzara a disfrutar de la vida, de que se diera la oportunidad de ser feliz junto a alguien que la quisiera, y tal vez, solo tal vez, Marley era la chica ideal para hacerla feliz, para que ambas fueran felices. Sin duda aunque aun con dolor por dejar a su morena, se daría una oportunidad con la chica de ojos azules y sonrisa deslumbrante. Una oportunidad para que ambas fueran felices. Lo intentaría, _intentaría ser feliz_.

* * *

**_Este capitulo ha sido difícil de escribir. Pero creo que al final quedo bien. Va dedicado a mis 3 amigas twitteras xD ustedes saben:3 y tambien para la papaya, que me "motiva" en realidad es presión. Como sea, sin aburrirles más, espero les guste._**

Hasta la próxima actualización.


	8. I'm yours

**_Descargo toda responsabilidad sobre Glee, todos los personajes son propiedad del señor RM y de la cadena FOX, yo solo los adapte a mi historia._**

* * *

"**I'm yours"**

Una nueva mañana, un nuevo día, un nuevo comienzo. Hace unos días la historia de un amor prohibido había llegado a su final, por fin Quinn se había dado por vencida, aunque nunca había luchado, sabía que ahora era tiempo de dejar todo eso en el pasado y seguir viviendo.

Todos estos días había pensado en lo que iba a hacer, realmente quería intentarlo con esa chica nueva de cabellera castaña, ojos azules expresivos y sonrisa tierna. Lo tenía claro, quería quererla de verdad y que ella la quisiera, pero aun no tenía algo claro, ¿Marley gustaba de ella?

Eso era lo único que la frenaba pero hoy sería el día en el que el futuro amoroso de Quinn Fabray se definiría. _Hoy seria ese día_.

-**¡Ya me voy mamá! **–gritaba mientras salía de su casa.

Casi no hablaba con su madre, la falta de su aceptación las distanciaba y eso le dolía a la rubia que emprendía camino en su moto aunque no lo demostrara. Los Fabray se caracterizaban por ser personas que poco mostraban sus sentimientos, Quinn era la única que había dejado de ser así, pero cuando algo le dolía, lo ocultaba, no le gustaba la compasión por ella. Solamente las personas que de verdad la conocían sabían cuando algo le pasaba.

El día era perfecto, la brisa de la mañana chocaba con su rostro, haciéndola sentir esa sensación de libertad que tanto le gustaba. Poco a poco aceleraba para que la adrenalina corriera por sus venas. Volaba, ella volaba y era lo mejor que podía pasarle en ese momento.

En poco tiempo llego a casa de Marley, apago su motocicleta y bajo de ella, respiro profundo para después caminar hasta la puerta, aun corría la adrenalina por sus venas pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera nerviosa, era la primera vez que entraría a casa de la castaña. Toco la puerta, sus manos temblaban.

-**¡Ya voy! **–se escucho desde el interior de la casa, Lore por lo que pudo distinguir, la misma que se sorprendió al ver a la rubia detrás de esa puerta -**¡Hey Quinn! **–Saludo –**No me digas que la moto te estada dando problemas** –se asusto.

-**Hola Lore y no, no es eso** –comentaba mientras se adentraba a la casa –**Es solo que hoy quise venir hasta acá por Marley **–se notaba nerviosa.

-**Me parece perfecto **–la morena sonreía -**¡Marley apúrale!** –Gritaba junto a la escalera -**¿Quieres algo de tomar?** –ahora se dirigía a la ojiverde que no dejaba de mirarla.

-**Un vaso de agua **–titubeaba.

-**Claro** –sonreía –**es muy temprano para una cerveza y aun tienes que ir a la escuela **–le guiñaba un ojo, esa actitud le provocaba aun más nervios a la rubia de los que ya tenía.

-**¡Te dije que no me gusta que me apu…! **–se detuvo a medio reclamo.

Quinn la observaba de arriba abajo sin disimulo y sin ser consiente se lamia los labios. Marley llevaba puestos unos jeans muy ajustados y una playera sport, ajustada a su silueta dejándole ver las curvas de su cuerpo, en la mano llevaba una playera color azul celeste que al parecer era la que usaría ese día y los aviador de la ex porrista sobre su cabeza.

-**Eh Quinn, lle…llegaste temprano **–tartamudeaba al ver a cierta rubia que no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-**Sí **–fue lo único que contesto. Lorena solo sonreía, su intuición le decía que la ojiverde se traía algo entre manos.

-**Bueno chicas, será mejor que se vayan, no quiero que se les haga tarde** –empujaba a Quinn hacia la salida, mientras que la más pequeña la miraba –**Y Q, te debo el agua, ya es tarde** –_malicia_, era lo único que Marley podía distinguir en la sonrisa de su hermana.

Sin perder el tiempo, la chica de ojos azules salió para encontrarse con una Quinn un tanto desorientada, el ver a Marley de esa manera la había dejado impactada _"¡Es realmente sexy!"_-pensó.

-**Perdona a mi hermana **–una muy avergonzada castaña salía de la casa a punto de ponerse la camisa que traía en las manos.

-**No te la pongas **–se acerco la ojiverde para sujetar su mano, sorprendiéndola.

-**P-pero… me dará… frio en… el camino **–tartamudeaba. Si, era el efecto Fabray.

Sin pensarlo si quiera, la rubia comenzó a quitarse su chaqueta de cuero, haciendo que Marley se sorprendiera aun más si era posible, se acerco un poco más y con sumo cuidado como si del ser más delicado se tratara le coloco la chaqueta.

-**Ahora si **–sonreía triunfante –**no tendrás frio y te ves… ¡WOW!** –sin duda alguna, ahora estaba más convencida que nunca.

Sin decir nada más caminaron hasta la motocicleta, la rubia subió primero, enseguida la castaña lo hizo y al abrazarla volvió a sentir ese escalofrió que el día anterior habían tenido, pero con mayor intensidad. El rostro de ambas chicas mostraba una hermosa sonrisa.

-**Espera, ten tus lentes **–se los entrego.

-**Gracias** –le regalaba una sonrisa. Se coloco los lentes y sin más interrupciones se dirigieron al instituto.

* * *

Al llegar se encontraban sus amigas esperándolas como siempre, se sorprendieron al ver a la castaña con la chaqueta de la ex porrista.

-**¿Ya son novias? **–pregunto feliz Brittany, provocando un sonrojo en ambas chicas.

-**No Britt** –hablo quedo, en ocasiones era muy tímida la castaña de ojos azules, Quinn solo le guiño un ojo por lo que la rubia más alta dio saltitos de felicidad.

Rachel se encontraba extrañamente callada, la noche anterior no había podido dormir nada, intentaba buscar alguna explicación de por qué le dolía que su mejor amiga pensara en pedirle a la chica nueva que fuera su novia. ¡Eran solo amigas! No tenía porque ponerse de esa manera.

-**¿Estás bien Rach? **–preguntaba una preocupada Quinn.

-**He, si, solo me duele la cabeza** –y no era del todo mentira.

-**¿Quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería?** –se ofreció para llevarla.

-**No, no te preocupes Q, se me pasara en un rato **–le sonrió, pero su mirada estaba triste.

-**Está bien, pero cualquier cosa dime ¿ok? **–era su mejor amiga, hasta cierto punto el amor que jamás seria correspondido y una de las personas más importantes de su vida.

-**Claro** –asintió débilmente con la cabeza.

-**Quinn vámonos que tenemos clase de literatura y no le entiendo, necesito tu ayuda** –hablaba rápido Brittany mientras la sujetaba del brazo y le daba un beso de despedida a su novia.

-**¿Qué?** –fue lo único que logro decir, pues la rubia ya la jalaba hacia el interior del instituto.

-**Britt, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?** –cuestiono Quinn al llegar al salón, era cierto que tenían clase juntas, pero ojiazul no necesitaba ayuda, en realidad solo quería hablar con su amiga.

-**¿Vas a pedirle a Marley que sea tu novia cierto? **–dijo feliz.

-**¿¡Qué!? **–sin duda, sorpresas era lo que siempre se llevaba con su rubia amiga.

-**Podre parecer un poco tonta Q** –hablaba mientras se sentaba –**pero sé muy bien que pasa, me doy cuenta de las cosas **–sonreía –**Y tu mi querida Quinnie, tienes otra mirada **–la ex porrista se había quedado con la boca abierta.

-**Me sorprendes Britt **–se sentaba a su lado y suspiraba –**Si, quiero pedirle que sea mi novia **–sonreía mientras un ligero rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.

-**¿Y ya tienes pensado como se lo pedirás?** -rayaba una hoja.

-**La verdad es que no **–miraba hacia enfrente del salón –**ni siquiera sé si le gusto **–exhalaba con un poco de frustración.

-**Le gustas Q** –hablaba con toda naturalidad.

-**¿Co-como sabes eso? **–nuevamente los nervios y su corazón latía rápido.

-**Es fácil notarlo **–pensaba un momento –**solo es cuestión de ver cómo te mira, o la forma en la que sonríe cuando alguien te menciona** –se encogía de hombros.

-**¿Tú crees? **–emoción, eso era lo que sentía en esos momentos.

-**No lo creo, estoy segura **–le regalaba una dulce sonrisa pero su rostro se ponía serio en cuestión de segundos -**¿Pero que pasara con Rachel? **–la ojiverde suspiraba pesadamente.

-**Rachel es solo mi mejor amiga Britt **–hablaba quedo –**fue mi amor imposible y en eso se va a quedar, en un amor no correspondido, es hora de que le de vuelta a la pagina y sea feliz con alguien que me ame a mi** –jugaba con sus manos, hablar de eso aun dolía.

-**Está bien **–pensaba un momento –**Marley te hará feliz** –sus palabras sonaban convencidas –**Ahora debemos planear lo que harás para pedirle que sea tu novia **–terminaba de decir justamente en el momento en el que el profesor entraba al salón.

* * *

Rachel se encontraba en el auditorio, su lugar de escape. Muchas cosas en su mente, muchas idas y vueltas a cuestiones que no podía responder, ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Acaso no quería que su mejor amiga fuera feliz? Y ese beso… _esa dulce y amarga despedida_. ¿Por qué ese hormigueo al sentir sus dulces labios?

Se sentó en una de las primeras butacas y miro hacia el escenario, le apetecía cantar algo que explicara todo lo que sentía, pero no tenía idea de que canción seria eso. Suspiro frustrada. Cerró los ojos y en su mente aparecieron esa chica rubia de ojos verdes que de un tiempo para acá cada que le sonreía su respiración comenzaba a volverse irregular.

* * *

Las clases pasaron sin contratiempo alguno, las chicas se encontraron en el almuerzo, Quinn y Brittany estaban por demás sospechosas, traían algo entre manos. Santana notaba que la diva estaba ausente, y Marley no podía dejar de suspirar al sentir el olor de la chaqueta de la rubia, sin duda era su esencia.

Al terminar la latina se dirigió a clases con Rachel, que no dejaba de estar ausente, provocando la desesperación de Santana.

-**¡Bueno ya! **–Se paraba cruzada de brazos frente a la más pequeña -**¿Qué te pasa? ¿Problemas con Finnzilla? **

-**¿Qué dices? **–respondía nerviosa la diva.

-**No te hagas tonta Berry **–intentaba calmarse –**no seremos las mejores amigas, pero verte así es desesperante** –se encogía de hombros –**Así que ¿me dirás que te pasa?** –volvió a cuestionar.

-**¿Te importa faltar a esta clase? **–baja la cabeza, necesitaba un poco de ayuda para aclarar su mente y Santana podría dársela, tal vez.

-**Vamos a las gradas, podremos platicar bien** –y sin más se encaminaron.

-**¿Entonces?** –no espero, simplemente quería saber que tenia. Aunque no lo admitiera le preocupaba ver a la morena de esa manera.

-**No sé qué me pasa San** –susurraba, el nudo comenzaba a formarse de nuevo en su garganta.

-**Explícate mejor, tal… tal vez pueda ayudarte **–se sentía nerviosa la latina, dar consejos no era su fuerte.

-**No sé porque me pone mal el que Quinn quiera pedirle a Marley que sea su novia** –rompía en llanto mientras se sentaba en las gradas.

-**Eso tiene una explicación Rach** –se sentaba al lado de la diva y pasaba la mano por su espalda intentado tranquilizar ese llanto.

-**Pues dime cual porque la verdad no sé qué me pasa** –lágrimas sin control caían por sus mejillas –**Desde que me dijo que quería intentarlo con ella, ciento una opresión en el pecho y esa noche… esa noche no sé porque me dolió tanto el escucharla decirme adiós** –Se abrazaba a la latina, tomándola por sorpresa.

-**¿Te dijo adiós? **–cuestionaba, haciendo que la morocha solo asintiera y se separara un poco.

-**Me llevo a mi habitación porque me estaba quedando dormida, me acostó en la cama, me arropo, me observo un rato y después…** -dudo un momento, pero no podía callarse ahora que ya había empezado a hablar –**después se acerco y me beso, solo poso sus labios sobre los míos, y ****susurro "**_**Adiós amor mío, es hora de seguir mi camino**_**" y se fue.**

Lagrimas nuevas y una latina sorprendida, era cierto que sabia esa parte de la historia, Quinn se lo había contado en cuanto llego a su casa, pero no sabía que la diva estaba despierta y que había sido consiente de todo en cada momento.

-**Ya Rach…-**la abrazaba -**¿Quieres que realmente te diga lo que pasa o prefieres descubrirlo tú?** –hablaba de una manera delicada, sorprendiendo a la diva y a ella misma.

-**Dímelo, porque de verdad que no lo sé** –sollozaba nuevamente.

-**Rachel…** -se separa para mirarla directamente –**sientes cosas por Quinn y no precisamente amistad.**

* * *

Hora de irse, el día en el instituto había terminado y una radiante rubia de ojos verdes esperaba a la chica que sería su nuevo amor. Ya tenía planeado lo que iba a hacer, estaba nerviosa, hace mucho que no se le declaraba a alguien y realmente quería que Marley fuera su novia.

-**¡Hey! **–llegaba su acompañante -**¿Y esa guitarra? **–preguntaba por el estuche que sujetaba la rubia.

-**Pues me preguntaba si querías dar una vuelta conmigo, quiero mostrarte algo** –sonreía, poniendo nerviosa a la castaña.

-**Cla-claro** –tartamudeaba un poco.

-**Bueno, pues vamos** –se subía a la moto -**¿te importa llevar la guitarra tu? **–preguntaba nerviosa.

-**Sí, yo la llevo** –sujetaba la guitarra y se la colocaba en la espalda.

-**Ahora sí, vámonos** –avanzaban fuera del instituto.

Quince minutos de trayecto, fue todo lo que recorrieron las chicas, hasta llegar a un lago a las afueras de la ciudad. La vista era hermosa y tenía un pequeño muelle. La rubia estaciono la moto cerca de un árbol y bajaron.

-**Esto es hermoso Q, jamás había venido aquí** –expreso emocionada la ojiazul.

-**Me alegro de que te guste** –sonreía nerviosa –**Ven, acompáñame** –caminaban hasta el muelle, en el que se encontraba una canasta y una nota.

-**¿Qué es eso? **–preguntaba curiosa al ver como se agachaba la rubia para revisar el interior de esa dichosa canasta.

-**¿Te gustaría merendar conmigo? **–otra sonrisa de lado. Marley no respondió, simplemente se sentó en el muelle, dejando que sus pies colgaran sobre el lago. La rubia se sentó a su lado.

Entre pláticas y risas merendaron, la tarde pasaba y los nervios de la rubia crecían más y más. El momento se acercaba. Era ahora o nunca.

-**Tocas la guitarra ¿no?** –cuestionaba la chica de ojos azules.

-**Si…** -nervios a flor de piel –**Me gustaría cantarte una canción** –se sonrojaba un poco la ojiverde.

-**¿A mí? **–Marley se sorprendía. Quinn solo asentía –**Esta bien** –la rubia se acomodo en su lugar y poco a poco comenzó a tocar los acordes de esa melodía que tanto le gustaba.

Cerraba los ojos y comenzaba a cantar…

_You've touched these tired eyes of mine__  
__And mapped my face line by line__  
__And some how growing old feels fine__  
__I listen close for I'm not smart__  
__You wrap your thoughts and works of art__  
__And there hanging on the walls of my heart.__  
_

El rostro de la castaña era de asombro, conocía esa canción, si que la conocía, su corazón latía fuertemente. Quinn abrió los ojos y la observo fijamente.

_I may not have the softest touch__  
__I may not say the words as such__  
__And though I may not look like much__  
__I'm yours.__  
_

Su mirada era penetrante, una vista directa a su alma, su voz sonaba dulce, un tanto nerviosa, pero sincera. Cantaba con el corazón en la mano.

_And though my edge is maybe rough__  
__I never feel I'm quite enough__  
__And it may not seem like very much__  
__But I'm yours.__  
_

Sus dedos tocaban cada acorde de la melodía, hacienda que ambos corazones latieran rápido y sin saberlo lo hicieran a la par. Cada latido estaba sincronizado.

_You healed these scars over time__  
__And braced my soul, you loved my mind__  
__Your the only angel in my life__  
__The day the news came, my best friend died__  
__My knees went weak, and you saw me cry__  
__Say I'm still the soldier in your eyes.__  
_

La rubia hizo énfasis en esa frase, cerró los ojos una vez más mientras le regalaba una tímida sonrisa.

_I may not have the softest touch__  
__I may not say the words as such__  
__And though I may not look like much__  
__I'm yours_.

No pudo terminar la canción, su voz se quebró. Nervios o tal vez miedo, pero necesitaba decirle todo de una vez a esa castaña que la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

-**¿Qu-qué es… to-todo esto… Q-Quinn? **–tartamudeo la morena.

Trago seco la rubia, era hora de ser sincera –**No sé cómo decirlo, pero…** -pensó un momento –**de un tiempo para acá no puedo dejar de pensarte, me siento bien cuando estoy contigo, sonrió si te mencionan, y siento esa necesidad de protegerte, te estás volviendo alguien muy especial para mi…** -la miro directamente a los ojos.

-**Ya sea a donde te diriges, y solo me queda preguntarte una cosa antes de que sigas con esto** –su voz se quebraba -**¿Dónde queda Rachel en esto?** –no quería sufrir.

-**Rachel** –negó la rubia –**Admito que ella fue mi amor prohibido durante mucho tiempo y puede que aun no la supere del todo, pero Marley** –sujetaba la mano de la muchacha con delicadeza –**Pase la pagina y quiero ser feliz a tu lado, sé que es muy apresurado, pero… no sé qué me pasa, me gustas, y si te soy sincera, desde que te vi por primera vez sentí algo extraño en mi, quiero intentarlo contigo** –guardo silencio un momento –**Marley ¿Me dejas hacerte feliz?** –La miro directamente a los ojos _-__**¿Quieres ser mi novia?**_

* * *

Primero que nada, quiero agradecerles por los reviews que me han dejado. Ya llevamos 69 hasta este capitulo. (¿Insinuación? xD) Gracias realmente, sin ustedes esta historia, no podría continuar.

Este capitulo es importante para mi, aunque no me gusto mucho como quedo. Es importante porque lo escribí pensando en alguien y esa canción es para ella.

Capitulo dedicado a las Emyna ' Ri no te enojes con Mili, Jacky es su debilidad, pero a ti te ama:3 Y Mili deja de querer cosas que no se deben -.- jajaja las quiero tontas:3

_"Tu que sabes que te extraño. Aquí estaré esperando."_

Hasta la próxima actualización. Gabriela Maruri.


	9. Un largo fin de semana I

_**Descargo toda responsabilidad sobre Glee, todos los personajes son propiedad del señor RM y de la cadena FOX, yo solo los adapte a mi historia.**_

* * *

Dos meses habían pasado desde que Quinn había iniciado su relación con Marley. Dos meses en los que ambas estaban felices, en los que habían pasado una y mil cosas. No todos aceptaron la relación como ambas esperaban, pero solo la minoría. Y esa minoría era ni más ni menos que Rachel Berry.

Después de haber tenido esa platica profunda con Santana, la duda se instalo en su ser, pero al enterarse del noviazgo entre ambas chicas por fin se dio cuenta que eso no era una simple amistad. Estaba enamorada de su mejor amiga, la cual ahora tenía novia.

Flash back.

-**No puede ser. ¡No puede ser!** –gritaba molesta la pequeña diva.

-**¿Qué te ocurre enano? **–hablaba la latina.

Ambas chicas compartían hora libre, por lo tanto se encontraban en las gradas esperando a que sonara de nuevo el timbre.

-**¿Cómo que qué ocurre? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta Santana? ¡Quinn tiene novia! ¡Joder! **–se dejaba caer a un lado de la latina mientras esta sonreía.

-**En primera a mi no me hablas así, ¿Entendido? **–Dijo poniéndose de pie frente a la morena más chica –**Y en segunda, ¿recuerdas que te lo dije? **–La miro con el seño fruncido –**Quinn merece ser feliz Rachel, no podía estar esperando a que te dieras cuenta y mientras tanto estuvieras con el estúpido de Finn** –sus ojos mostraban un jalo de preocupación, enojo y tristeza.

-**Pero… **-la diva no sabía que decir, Santana tenía razón en todo.

-**Se que la amas, pero te tardaste mucho enana, ahora ella está con alguien más** –se volvió a sentar a su lado –**Marley puede hacerla feliz.**

-**¿Pero qué rayos dices? **–Rachel se levanto rápidamente -**¡Yo también puedo hacerla feliz Santana! **–Grito furiosa.

-**¡Podías! **–Corrigió poniéndose a su altura -**¡Tuviste la oportunidad y la desperdiciaste! **–Ambas chicas estaban furiosas -**¡Quinn estaba loca por ti! **–Pensó un momento -**¡Aun lo está! ¡Pero como tú siempre has querido estar con el estúpido de Hudson!** –Intento tranquilizarse un poco –**Quinn hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ti, no tienes una idea de cuantas veces la vi tragarse su dolor solo por ayudarte para que tú fueras feliz con ese mastodonte. **

Las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por las mejillas de la más pequeña mientras varias imágenes comenzaban a pasar por su mente como si de una película vieja se tratara. Todas esas noches en las que Quinn la consolaba por algún enfrentamiento estúpido que tuviera con Finn. Cuantos consejos le había dado solo para tener buena relación con el chico.

Quinn de verdad la amaba, se lo había demostrado una y mil veces, pero ella no se había dado cuenta, o más bien, no había querido aceptarlo. Y ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

-**Quiero recuperarla** –sollozo arrojándose a los brazos de la latina, tomándola por sorpresa.

-**Déjala que sea feliz, Rach **–la abrazo, ambas eran sus amigas –**ella también merece ser feliz.**

-**Yo puedo hacerla feliz… yo puedo **–lagrimas caían por sus mejillas sin control.

-**Lo sé, pero ya es tarde.**

Flash back.

Los días habían pasado desde esa plática entre ambas morenas. Rachel por su parte deseaba recuperar a Quinn, pero muchas cosas se lo impedían.

_1.- Finn, aunque se había dado cuenta de que no lo amaba, aun no había terminado su relación con el joven._

_2.- Santana, le había prometido que no se interpondría entre la rubia y su novia._

_3.- Su conciencia, esa pequeña vocecilla le recordaba que no podía hacer algo así, ella no era mala._

_4.- Quinn, al parecer la rubia era feliz con Marley y ella no era nadie para impedir que fuera feliz._

* * *

La tarde comenzaba a caer, el timbre del colegio Mckinley sonada, dando por inicio el fin de semana. Las chicas se encontraban en el estacionamiento planeando que harían en la noche.

-**¡Veamos películas en tu casa Quinnie! **–exclamaba emocionada Britt.

-**En mi casa no, mi madre esta y no dejara de vernos raro, aun le cuesta asimilar todo** –comentaba mientras abrazaba a su novia de la cintura.

Rachel aun no llegaba al encuentro de sus amigas, se había quedado hablando con Finn en el auditorio. El chico se encontraba demasiado alterado cuando se cruzo en el camino de la diva.

-**Rachel, esto no puede seguir así ¡Soy tu novio! ¡Tengo necesidades!** –exclamo molesto.

-**¿Tienes necesidades? **–repitió aturdida ante lo que había dicho -**Pues si tienes tantas necesidades, ¡Resuélvelo tu mismo, para eso tienes dos manos! ¡Idiota!** –grito molesta mientras se daba la vuelta para salir del lugar.

Finn la alcanzo antes de que saliera –**Eso mismo planeo, y tú me ayudaras **–acerco su cuerpo al de la morena.

Comenzó a pasar sus grandes manos por el frágil cuerpo, de una manera torpe y tosca. Acerco su boca hasta el cuello de la pequeña, dejaba besos húmedos por toda la piel al igual que una u otra mordida.

Rachel comenzó a llorar, había tenido relaciones con él con anterioridad, pero ahora estaba siendo obligada. No podía defenderse, no tenía la fuerza necesaria para zafarse de esas manos rasposas que la aprisionaban contra la pared a lado de la salida.

-**Rachel, las chicas te es… **-no logro terminar la frase.

Rápidamente Puck se acerco hasta donde estaba la pareja. Finn estaba tan centrado en sentir cada centímetro de la morena que no vio venir el empujón que le dio el chico del mohicano. La diva salió corriendo del auditorio. Corrió con todas las fuerzas que sus piernas le permitían.

No había nadie más en los pasillos del Mckinley, no había quien se acercara hasta ella y la protegiera. En ese momento no le importaba lo que Puck pudiera hacerle a Finn, tenía claro que eso que intento hacer jamás se lo perdonaría.

Llego al estacionamiento, no había autos cerca del suyo y tampoco se había percatado que un poco más lejos se encontraban sus amigas esperándola para incluirla en los planes que ya tenían para ese fin de semana.

-**¿Qué le ocurre a Berry? **–Todas habían visto correr a la morena más chica.

-**No sé, voy a verla **–La rubia de ojos verdes camino en dirección al auto de la diva.

Rachel solo quería subir a su auto y manejar lo más lejos posible, no quería ir a su casa, no en esas condiciones, sus padres le preguntarían que era lo que le pasaba y no podía decirles, no tenía el valor suficiente.

Seguía corriendo, sin siquiera mirar el camino, las lagrimas que aun caían por sus mejillas se lo impedían, tropezó antes de llegar a la puerta de su auto. Quinn observo la escena y sin dudarlo corrió hasta ella para ayudarla.

-**¡Rach! **–se arrodillo.

La morena tenía lastimada su rodilla, las palmas de sus manos también. En cuanto reconoció el perfume de la rubia, levanto la vista y se lanzo a sus brazos, tomando por sorpresa a la ojiverde.

-**¿Rachel? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te hiciste mucho daño?** –intentaba alejarse un poco para revisar bien a la morena, pero esta no se lo permitía.

-**No me sueltes Quinn, por favor** –lloraba entre sus brazos.

-**Tranquila mi estrellita** –la abrazaba mientras acariciaba su cabello para tranquilizarla.

Ambas chicas se quedaron abrazadas por unos minutos, respirando el aroma de la otra, inconscientemente por parte de Quinn. Se sentían bien de esa manera, como si nadie más estuviera a su alrededor. Como si estuvieran hechas una para la otra. Encajaban perfectamente.

La morena hundió su rostro en el cuello de la rubia, provocándole un escalofrió. Eso no estaba bien, le hacía recordar todos esos sentimientos que quería olvidar.

-**¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué estabas corriendo? **–La morena no hablaba –**Rachel, mírame. ¿Qué pasa? **–suplico.

-**No me sueltes por favor** –volvió a aferrarse a su cuello.

Quinn no entendía nada, le habían mandado un mensaje a Puck para que le avisara a la diva que sus amigas aun la estaban esperando en el estacionamiento para ponerse de acuerdo, pero no obtuvo respuesta ni del chico del mohicano, ni de la pequeña que ahora estaba en sus brazos, hasta que la vieron correr.

-**¡Rachel! **–Se escucho la voz de Puck -**¿Estás bien pequeña? **–su voz estaba agitada. Había corrido desde el auditorio para saber cómo se encontraba.

Al ver el alboroto las chicas se acercaron también para ver qué era lo que ocurría, Rachel estaba tirada en el suelo abrazada a Quinn mientras lloraba, Puck había llegado hasta ellas alterado, con la mano lastimada y el labio roto.

-**¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?** –pregunto molesta Santana.

-**El estúpido de Hudson intento propasarse con Rach **–El chico realmente estaba molesto, Rachel solo lloraba más fuerte entre los brazos de una perpleja rubia de ojos verdes.

Nadie dijo nada, las chicas estaban en shock. Finn era un tipo agresivo cuando se molestaba, pero jamás imaginaron que pudiera hacer o intentar algo así. Tenía cara de un completo idiota.

_Era más que eso._

La sangre de Quinn hervía, esa pequeña morena de 1.57 que tenía entre sus brazos era una de las personas más importantes que tenía en la vida. Si, tenia novia, pero eso no evitaba que Rachel fuera especial para ella. Intento separarse de la morena para ir a enfrentar al novio de la chica, pero esta se lo impidió, no la soltaba.

-**Por favor Quinn, quédate conmigo** –susurro entre sollozos.

-**Tranquila rubia **–hablaba Puckerman –**llegue justo a tiempo para que no ocurriera una desgracia, y con respecto al animal ese, le di una buena lección, lo más probable es que no tenga descendencia **–ponía mala cara mientras acariciaba el cabello de la pequeña diva.

Brittany abrazaba fuerte a su novia, estaba asustada. Marley miraba con preocupación a Rachel, Puck se limpiaba la sangre del labio y Quinn, ella miraba a la nada misma. Si por ella fuera, mataría al estúpido de Finn Hudson.

-**Sácame de aquí **–hablo la morena de ojos marrones –**Por favor Quinn** –la miro. Esa mirada helo el alma de la ex Cheerio, que sin más asintió y volteo a ver a sus amigas.

-**Vamos a tu casa, que maneje tu auto Quinn, nosotras te seguimos** –dijo la latina.

-**Lo siento San, pero preferiría estar sola **–se separo del grupo que la rodeaba para intentar abrir la puerta del auto.

-**¿Cómo vas a estar sola en ese estado? **–la ojiverde estaba molesta y preocupada.

-**No lo tomen a mal **–volteo para ver a todos –**Pero prefiero estar sola** –lagrimas silenciosas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-**No voy a dejarte en ese estado** –la rubia se acerco a ella –**Chicas, después nos vemos** –miro a sus amigas –**más tarde te marco** –Marley asintió y le entrego un casto beso.

Confiaba en su novia, en esos dos meses le había demostrado que no estaba jugando o que solo estaba con ella para dejar de sufrir por la morena más chica. Habían vivido tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, y estaba segura de que Quinn no la lastimaría.

* * *

-**No quiero ir a mi casa **–susurro la diva con la vista perdida en ninguna parte.

-**¿Quieres que vayamos a mi casa? **–pregunto la rubia sin apartar la vista del camino.

-**No quiero que tengas problemas con tu mamá por mi culpa **–la miro.

-**No habrá problemas, antes de que… pasara todo, me aviso que se iría a ver a mi hermana, por no sé qué cosa** –le sonrió.

La morena solo asintió. El resto del camino fue silencioso, Rachel estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, ya no lloraba, pero su mirada estaba perdida, mientras que la ojiverde de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo.

Llegaron a la casa de los Fabray, el silencio reinaba en el ambiente. Quinn no sabía exactamente qué hacer, no sabía si preguntar o quedarse callada y solo hacerle compañía. Incluso su garganta se había secado, provocando que no encontrara su voz.

-**¿Quieres un poco de agua? **–susurro. Rachel solo asintió.

La rubia rápidamente fue por el vaso de agua, de regreso no encontró a la morena en la sala, así que subió directamente hasta su cuarto, lo más probable era que decidiera subir para dormir un poco. Al final de cuentas, eran mejores amigas y aun existía esa confianza. Y no se equivoco, Rachel miraba por la ventana de su habitación.

-**Te traje el agua** –hablo mientras se adentraba en la habitación, no volteo.

-**Siempre me gusto la vista desde este punto** –susurro después de unos segundos.

-**No es la gran cosa** –intento quitarle importancia.

-**Lo es, si te pones a ver más allá te das cuenta si miras directo en esta dirección mirarías a mi casa **–volteo a verla –**como si estuvieran juntas** –susurro.

Era cierto, en esa dirección se encontraba la casa de los Berry, pero Quinn nunca pensó algo así. Ella solo tenía que mirar al cielo para ver a la morena. Al ver una estrella, porque eso era, Rachel Barbra Berry era una estrella.

-**¿Estás bien? **–necesitaba que le dijera si o en todo caso no. Así podría salir a partirle ella misma la cara a Finn o bueno, lo que quedaba de ella, eso gracias a Noah.

-**En este momento solo quiero desaparecer** –Volteo otra vez hacia la ventana. Quinn quedo petrificada ante esa respuesta, cerro sus puños enterrándose las uñas en las palmas.

De la nada, la pequeña diva se acerco hasta ella y la abrazo fuertemente, volviendo a hundir su rostro en el cuello de la rubia, pequeñas y silenciosas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Entre esos brazos pálidos que la sostenían fuerte se sentía segura.

Comenzaba a preguntarse porque había sido tan tonta en no darse cuenta de todo lo que sentía por su mejor amiga. Porque había esperado hasta que esta tuviera novia para aceptar su amor. Si tan solo le hubiera correspondido cuando le confesó su amor ahora mismo tal vez estarían en otro tipo de situación.

* * *

-**¿Marley te hace feliz? **–pregunto de la nada.

Ambas chicas habían cenado unos emparedados, para después recostarse en la cama de la rubia y mirar una película.

Rachel se había recostado sobre el pecho de la ex Cheerio, necesitaba sentirla cerca, sentirse protegida, mientras esta acariciaba el cabello de la morena y de manera inconsciente olía el aroma que emanaba.

Esa pregunta sin duda la descoloco -**¿Ah? **–Pensó un momento –**Si, me hace sonreír mucho.**

-**No, yo pregunte si ella te hacia feliz, no si te hacia sonreír **–dijo mientras levantaba un poco la vista -**¿Puedes contestarme? **–la miro directamente a los ojos.

-**¿A qué viene esta pregunta? **–se reía nerviosa.

-**Solo quiero saber **–bajo la mirada mientras con su mano hacia pequeños círculos en el abdomen de la ojiverde.

Quinn comenzaba a sentir un pequeño cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo. Cosquilleo que subía lentamente desde la punta de sus pies, pasaba por sus piernas, quedándose un momento en su abdomen bailando junto con los dedos de su amiga, subiendo por su pecho y depositándose en su nuca, erizando toda su piel. _Trago seco._

-**Pues… **-su garganta de un momento a otro se había secado –**Si, supongo.**

Rachel sonrió para sus adentros, esa no era la respuesta que alguien enamorado daría. Aun tenía una pequeña oportunidad de conquistar a su amiga, un amor como el que ella le proclamaba no se olvidaba en dos meses. No después de ese suave beso.

-**Es bueno saberlo** –hablo mientras fingía mirar hacia la nada –**Si te hace sufrir, juro que no se la acabara, tu mereces ser feliz **–volvió a acurrucarse en sus brazos.

¿Qué había pasado con la chica asustada que solo quería desaparecer por lo que su estúpido novio le había hecho? Si, Rachel Barbra Berry aun se sentía asustada, sucia, aun después de la ducha que se dio antes de cenar en casa de su amiga.

_Pero en ese momento se encontraba en los brazos de Quinn Fabray, y eso le hacía olvidar todo lo malo que pudiera pasar o haber pasado._ El perfume a vainilla de la rubia le hacía perderse, ¿Por qué había ignorado todo eso? No lo sabía, en ocasiones no sabemos lo que tenemos frente a nosotros, y por ciegos lo buscamos en donde jamás lo podremos tener.

Eso le había pasado a la morena, Finn la había pretendido cuando ella aun era inocente, le había bajado la luna y las estrellas, le había creído cada una de sus promesas de amor. Aun cuando él la había decepcionado en más de una ocasión.

Más sin en cambio, esa chica que la tenía entre sus brazos, siempre había estado para ella. Cuando tenía algún problema, Quinn buscaba la manera para resolverlo o al menos ayudarle, esas noches en las que la diva lloraba por alguna pelea con su novio, esa rubia era quien la consolaba, o cuando tenía dudas sobre su vida sexual con Finn, aunque le doliera, seguía siendo esa chica de ojos verdes quien le ayudaba.

**Estúpida.** Así se sentía por no haber abierto los ojos antes, pero pensaba remediar las cosas.

-**¿Puedo quedarme esta noche?** –su voz derrochaba inocencia.

-**¿No te sientes bien? **–se alarmo la ex Cheerio.

-**No, estoy bien, solo que… **-volvió a levantar la vista –**no quiero que mis padres sepan y no podre fingir estar bien frente a ellos** –la rubia se perdió en ese mirar chocolate.

-**Es-esta b-bien…** -tartamudeo la rubia. La morena estaba haciendo que se pusiera nerviosa de sobre manera –**Te-tengo que… que ir al baño** –se apresuro a salir de la cama.

* * *

La noche transcurría, ambas chicas se encontraban aun abrazadas en la cama, bajo una frazada pues la noche comenzaba a sentirse fría. La morena de ojos castaños no dejaba de dibujar figuras imaginarias sobre el abdomen de su amiga y esta sentía esas cosquillas. No podía evitarlo.

El celular de la ojiverde sonó marcando que un nuevo mensaje había llegado, se estiro un poco para alcanzarlo.

"_Espero Rach este mucho mejor. Te extraño, ojala mañana podamos vernos. Te quiero" _**–M**

Una tonta sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Quinn, cosa que provoco un malestar en la morena. No tenía que ser adivina para saber quien había mandado ese mensaje. La chica más alta intentaba levantarse un poco para poder contestar el mensaje, pero la morena no la dejaba.

No le quedo de otra más que escribir abrazando a la pequeña diva, cosa que provoco que leyera el mensaje. Se sentía egoísta, pero no quería que la rubia se separara de ella todo el fin de semana, y el que ella viera a su novia significaba que no estaría con ella.

-**¿Quinn puedo quedarme contigo todo el fin de semana? **–susurro la más pequeña volviendo a tomar por sorpresa a su amiga.

-**¿Te quieres quedar todo el fin de semana? **–repitió incrédula.

-**¡Claro que sí!** –Respondió emocionada, mientras se abrazaba a la rubia –**Le avisare a mis padres **–tomo su teléfono y salió al balcón para realizar la llamada.

Quinn no entendía nada, ella quería ver a su novia, estar de esa manera con la morena no le hacía del todo bien, quería olvidarla por completo y esta solo estaba provocando que esos viejos sentimientos se volvieran presentes de nuevo.

"_Yo también te extraño preciosa, Rachel está mejor, pero se quedara todo el fin de semana y no quiere ver a nadie, si tengo oportunidad me escapo para ir a verte. Te quiero" _**-Q**

-**¡Listo! Dijeron que si **–brinco hasta llegar de nuevo a la altura de la rubia –**Me dijeron que no te diera mucha lata y que cualquier cosa me jalaras las orejas** –puso cara inocente -**¿Verdad que no harás eso Quinnie?** –hizo ese gesto con su labio, que en otro momento hubiera vuelto loca a la rubia. O tal vez aun lo seguía haciendo, pues volvió a **tragar seco**.

* * *

-**Quinn… **-susurro.

-**Hmm… **-la rubia estaba a punto de caer en un sueño profundo.

-**Cántame… **-volvió a susurrar la pequeña diva.

-**Rach… **-un suspiro salió de sus labios sin control –**Eres tu quien tiene una hermosa voz, no yo **–susurro, el sueño la estaba venciendo.

-**Por favor…** -se acerco a su oído pues en toda la noche no se habían separado, la morena no la había soltado –**cántame **–susurro, haciendo que la rubia se despertara inmediatamente, pues _una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo._

_You're not alone__  
__Together we stand__  
__I'll be by your side__  
__You know I'll take your hand_

Apenas era un susurro lo que la ex Cheerio cantaba, pero era el susurro perfecto que necesitaba la morena.

_When it gets cold__  
__and it feels like the end__  
__Theres no place to go you know I wont give in__  
__No I wont give in._

Esa canción significaba mucho para la rubia, pues ella siempre estaría para su mejor amiga, fuera cual fuera la situación o circunstancia, ella la apoyaría.

_Keep holding on__  
__Because you know we make it trough, we make it trough__  
__just stay strong__  
__Because you know I'm here for you__  
__Theres nothing you can say, nothing you can do__  
__Theres no other way when it comes to the truth__  
__So keep holding on__  
__Because you know well make it trough, well make it trough._

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la morena, esa canción le confirmaba que aun tenía esa oportunidad, ahora ya no tenía duda alguna.

_So far away I wish you were here__  
__Before its too late this could all disapear__  
__Before the doors close, this comes to an end__  
__But with you by my side I will fight and defend I'll fight and defend yeah yeah._

Un susurro que fácilmente podía perderse con el ruido de la noche, pero ambas habían creado una burbuja donde nada más se interponía, solo estaban ellas dos.

_Keep holding on__  
__Because you know we make it trough, we make it trough__  
__just stay strong__  
__Because you know I'm here for you__  
__Theres nothing you can say, nothing you can do__  
__Theres no other way when it comes to the truth__  
__So keep holding on__  
__Because you know well make it trough, well make it trough._

Rachel se acomodo de nuevo en el pecho de su amiga, sin duda podía dormir toda su vida ahí, era perfecta la sensación de comodidad que sentía, al igual que la tranquilidad que Quinn adquiría.

_Hear me when I say, when I say__  
__I believe nothings gonna change, nothings gonna change destiny__  
__What ever is ment to be__  
__Will work out perfectly yeah yeah yeah yeah__  
__lalalalalalala..._

La respiración de la morena se volvió pausada, avisándole a la rubia que ya se había quedado dormida.

_Keep holding on__  
__Because you know we make it trough, we make it trough__  
__just stay strong__  
__Because you know I'm here for you…_

No termino la canción, se quedo en la frase que decía tanto y nada a la vez.

-_** Because you know I'm here for you…**_-susurro de nuevo antes de dejar un beso en la frente de su amiga –**siempre **–cerro los ojos, sin saber que su amiga si había escuchado esas dulces palabras.

* * *

El timbre del teléfono despertó a la rubia, quien se sintió desorientada pues el cuerpo de la morena no estaba sobre ella.

-**¿Hola? **–contesto mientras se acomodaba recargando la espalda en la cabecera de la cama.

-**Quinnie, ¿Te vienes despertando corazón? **–preguntaba Judy al otro lado de la línea.

-**Hmm, si mamá… ¿Qué ocurre?** –se estiro para desperezarse.

-**Solo hablaba para avisarte que estaré todo el fin de semana en casa de Frannie **–tenia la casa para ella sola, bueno y para la morena. Se dio un golpe mental, no debía pensar eso.

-**Está bien mamá, te espero el lunes **–hablo entre un bostezo.

-**No quiero encontrar la casa hecha un desastre** –se apresuro a decir Judy –**pueden ir tus amigas, y Marley **–si, ya sabía de su relación –**pero por favor, quiero esa casa limpia** –sonó a suplica.

La relación entre Judy y Quinn había mejorado mucho en este tiempo, _habían hablado, discutido, llorado y puesto en el lugar de la otra_, sabían que no era fácil para ninguna de las dos, pero eran madre e hija, y Judy amaba a su pequeña Quinnie por sobre todas las cosas. Le costaba aceptar que no tendría un yerno, pero veía que su hija era feliz y eso era lo que le importaba, pero tenían que ir lentas las cosas.

-**No vendrán mamá **–paso la mano por su cabello alborotado –**Rachel ayer tuvo un… **-pensó un momento –**accidente, y se quedara aquí todo el fin de semana** –su mirada se perdió en la puerta de su habitación abriéndose.

Por esa misma puerta entraba una morena con una bandeja repleta de comida, fruta picada, hot-cakes recién hechos, café, jugo, leche, tocino asado, eso había sido lo más difícil de preparar el desayuno para su chica, porque si, _se había propuesto volverla su chica._

La mirada de la ojiverde viajo por todo el cuerpo de la morena, llevaba puesta solo una camisa de ella, esta tan solo tapaba la mitad de las piernas de la chica, dejando a la vista lo bien trabajadas que estaban.

Su respiración se corto de momento, subió más su vista, los primeros botones de la parte de arriba estaban abiertos, dejando a la vista el principio de sus pechos. **Trago seco**. Su cabello castaño caía en sus hombros, haciendo que se viera aun más sexy si eso era posible.

-**Quinn… ¡QUINN! **–se escucho del otro lado del teléfono, trayendo a la realidad a la rubia.

-**Di-dime mamá **–tartamudeo, ver de esa manera a la diva, la había descolocado.

-**Te preguntaba si Rachel estaba bien **–sonó preocupada.

-**¡Oh! ¡Si, si! Pero no puedo contarte ahora, vamos a desayunar **–necesitaba colgar rápido y encerrarse en el baño un momento –**Te quiero mamá, te hablo en la noche** –colgó.

Sin duda alguna, este no era un despertar que se esperara, o al menos ya no. Dos meses atrás, tal vez si lo hubiera esperado, había formado parte de alguna que otra de sus fantasías con esa pequeña chica de ojos color chocolate.

-**Buenos días Quinnie, ¿Cómo dormiste?** –preguntaba de una manera extremadamente inocente, haciendo que un ligero calor se instalara en la rubia.

-**Yo… he… bi-bien** –estaba nerviosa –**He… tengo que… ir al baño **–prácticamente corrió haciendo que la diva sonriera satisfecha.

Cerró la puerta con llave, necesitaba un poco de agua fría, no sabía porque, pero sentía como si la diva la estuviera poniendo a prueba. ¿Qué ganaba Rachel con vestirse así? Pero sobre todo ¿Por qué ella no podía controlarse? Se supone que ya no sentía lo mismo por ella. Ahora tenía novia y era ella quien podía provocar esas cosas.

-**Cálmate Fabray, es solo tu mejor amiga **–se miro en el espejo -**¡Cálmate joder! **

Metió la cara en agua que se encontraba en el lavamanos y grito. Se sentía un poco mejor después de eso. Después de unos minutos más y secarse el rostro, respiro profundo y por fin pudo salir del baño, encontrándose con una imagen que jamás olvidaría.

Rachel se encontraba recostada boca abajo, sosteniéndose en sus codos, sus tobillos estaban cruzados y levantados sobre sus muslos, la camisa se levantaba, dejándole una gran vista de su ropa interior.

**Trago seco**. _Otra vez_.

¿Cuántas veces había tragado seco desde que la morena estaba con ella? No lo recordaba, pero no podía evitarlo, la estaba poniendo en una situación demasiado comprometedora.

Rachel ya había sentido la presencia de la ex Cheerio, y como esta no se movía de su lugar.

Respiro profundamente un par de veces, antes de acercarse a la cama y sentarse recargando la espalda en el cabecero nuevamente. Su mirada se cruzo con la de la morena, quien le regalaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

**-No sabía que se te apetecía desayunar, así que prepare de todo un poco **–sonrió inocentemente.

-**¿Tocino? **–se sorprendió.

-**Sí **–la miro directamente a los ojos –**no sé que le ves al tocino, pero sé que te gusta y… **-bajo la mirada un poco, mientras jugaba con sus manos –**quería agradecerte todo lo que estás haciendo por mí.**

Quinn se acerco para tomar la mano de su mejor amiga –**No tienes nada que agradecer mi estrellita, **_**sabes que haría esto y más por ti**_ –le sonrió cálidamente.

Por un momento se sintió la peor persona del mundo, Quinn Fabray era especial, y ella estaba a punto de volver su mundo de cabeza otra vez. Pero siempre han dicho _"En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale" _Y ella estaba segura que habían nacido para estar juntas, así que no se daría por vencida, no sin dar lucha alguna.

-**Gracias Quinnie** –y sin más se acerco para dejarle _un beso en la comisura del labio_ –**Desayunemos, que comienza nuestro fin de semana.**

Agarraba el plato de fruta y encendía la televisión, mientras Quinn aun se debatía si había sido verdad ese beso tan cerca de sus labios. Sin duda alguna, _sería un fin de semana __**muy largo**__._

* * *

Primero que nada quiero disculparme por la tardanza. No me justificare, solo diré que cuando la inspiración se va, se va. Espero les guste el capitulo, esta dividido en dos partes, pronto subiré el próximo capitulo.

_**Promesa de niña exploradora.**_

**¡Merezco mis besitos!¬¬ Y no digas que no.**

Hasta la próxima actualización. Gabriela Maruri.


	10. Un largo fin de semana II

_**Descargo toda responsabilidad sobre Glee, todos los personajes son propiedad del señor RM y de la cadena FOX, yo solo los adapte a mi historia.**_

* * *

-**¡Por favor Quinn dime que no hiciste nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir! **–exclamaba molesta la latina.

El fin de semana había pasado, y con él la estadía de Rachel en casa de los Fabray con esa rubia que en esos momentos no dejaba de caminar por las gradas mareando a su ya irritada amiga.

Ambas chicas habían preferido saltarse la clase de matemáticas, aunque no lo creyera la mayoría de la gente, tenían un buen promedio, era casi obligatorio para estar en la escuadra de las porristas tener un promedio alto. Reglas de la entrenadora Sue.

Quinn ya no pertenecía a la escuadra, pero aun así se había acostumbrado a mantener su promedio, así que ambas supusieron que a la señora McDucly no le importaría si faltaban a su clase.

-**No me arrepiento de nada Santana **–sentencio la rubia mientras se sentaba a su lado –**eso es lo peor de todo **–hundió su rostro entre sus manos.

* * *

Sábado por la tarde, y Quinn se bañaba por segunda vez con agua fría. No sabía cuánto tiempo podría seguir soportando esas situaciones. Consciente o inconscientemente la morena se le insinuaba.

Por ejemplo mientras desayunaban, varias veces acaricio el muslo de la ex Cheerio, cada vez subiendo más y más, haciendo que el pulso de la ojiverde subiera al mismo ritmo de esa pequeña y cálida mano, en realidad mucho más rápido.

Después la manera en que se había recostado para mirar la televisión, justamente igual que cuando la vio al salir del baño. No pudo evitar mirarla de arriba abajo, sus ojos viajaron en cámara lenta por todo ese pequeño cuerpo. Recorriendo cada centímetro de esa piel morena.

Se preguntaba cuanto tiempo podría seguir soportando toda esa tensión. Le gustara o no, su cuerpo reaccionaba a la morena, además sumándole el hecho que desde hace mucho tiempo no tenía nada con nadie.

Si, Marley era su novia, pero aun no habían estado juntas, la morena de ojos azules se ponía nerviosa cuando las cosas se ponían intensas. Quinn la entendía, o eso creía. No iba a obligar a su novia para que tuvieran relaciones, ella no sería como todos.

Su mirada se posaba en el bien formado trasero de la diva, no podía evitarlo, tenía una vista que cualquiera haría lo que fuera por tenerla, la tenía a su merced.

-**Contrólate Quinn **–susurro para ella misma mientras cerraba los ojos un poco.

-**¿Dijiste algo Quinnie?** –otra vez esa voz inocente.

La morena no tenía una idea los estragos que hacía esa voz en el control de la rubia. Además la manera en cómo había volteado, la forma en cómo caía su cabello sobre su rostro, esa mirada penetrante, y esos labios.

-**Sí, solo… **-se levanto rápidamente –**tengo que ir al baño de nuevo **–huyo.

Y esa fue la primera prueba que le puso Rachel Berry a una sufrida y muy necesitada Quinn Fabray.

* * *

-**¿Segura que esto es lo que quieres?** –pregunto mientras columpiaba los pies sobre el borde del escenario.

-**Estoy completamente segura** –miraba hacia la nada –**De verdad la quiero, y sé que me di cuenta demasiado tarde **–volteo para ver el rostro de su amiga –**pero no me daré tarde, no después de este maravilloso fin de semana.**

-**Yo te apoyo Rach **–Brittany posaba su mano en el hombro de la más pequeña –**Me gusta la pareja que hacen Quinn y Marley** –la más pequeña se tenso –**pero ustedes dos están hechas la una para la otra** –La morena sonrió.

-**¿Sabes? **–De nuevo su mirada se perdió en algún punto fijo de la nada –**Si no amara a Quinn de verdad, no lucharía por ella **–sentencio.

-**Entonces… ¿Qué ocurrió este fin de semana? **–pregunto animadamente la rubia de ojos azules.

* * *

-**Por fin sales Quinnie **–se apresuraba hasta la chica que aun se encontraba envuelta en su toalla.

-**¿Necesitabas usar el baño?** –Preguntaba incrédula –**sabes que puedes entrar a cualquier otro de esta casa** –sonreía mientras intentaba alejarse un poco, tanta cercanía no era buena.

-**No, ¿Cómo crees?** –Reía –**solo te estaba esperando para que jugáramos a algo, mira lo que encontré** –se acerco hasta el tocador y agarro la botella que había encontrado.

-**¿De dónde sacaste eso Rachel?** –se sorprendía la rubia.

-**Lo encontré en la cocina, después se la repongo a tu mamá **–hablaba despreocupada.

La rubia aun estaba anonadada, ¿En donde había quedado la inocente Rachel Barbra Berry que no tomaba porque sus cuerdas vocales podrían dañarse y así arruinaría su carrera?

-**¿Te encuentras bien Rach? **–no salía de su asombro la ojiverde.

-**Sí, estoy perfectamente, solo… se me antojo** –se encogió de hombros.

-**Pues… **-paso una mano por su mojado cabello –**está bien, me cambio y comenzamos **–hablaba mientras se dirigía a su closet.

La chica de mirar chocolate no le quitaba la mirada de encima, su plan era fácil, ambas tomarían, comenzaría a preguntarle cosas para reafirmar que la rubia aun sentía cosas por ella, cuando las cosas ya estuvieran algo subidas de tono, comenzarían los retos. No pensaba aprovecharse de la rubia, solo quería volver a probar lo dulce de sus labios.

-**Te espero en el salón Quinnie** –voz inocente, golpe bajo para la ojiverde.

Tenía miedo, el alcohol y ella no eran grandes amigas. Cada vez que salían de fiesta, ella y la latina terminaban muy mal, a tal punto que no recordaban sus nombres. Pero en esa ocasión solo estaba con Rachel, ¿Qué podía hacerle?

-**¿Por qué tardaste tanto? **–Pregunto la morena cuando noto entrar a la rubia en el salón –**No te habrás portado mal ¿verdad?** –guiño un ojo.

La sangre de la rubia subió hasta su rostro, depositándose en sus mejillas, ¿Cómo era posible que pensara eso? ¿Se había dado cuenta que no tenia acción desde hace un largo tiempo? ¿Qué intentaba decirle? ¿Se le había insinuado?

-**¿D-de que hablas? **–hablo torpemente.

-**Solo bromeo Q, no es necesario que lo hagas sola cuando tienes compañía** –dulce y torturante voz inocente –**digo, por tu novia, claro **–regreso su mirada al par de vasos que comenzaba a servir.

* * *

-**Caíste en el truco más viejo mi querida amiga **–la latina meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-**Caímos, porque ella también** –susurraba –**jamás pensé que Rachel tuviera ese lado… **-miraba sus manos mientras jugaba con ellas –**y lo peor es que me gusta.**

-**¡Oh c'mon! **–gritaba frustrada la latina, provocando una sonrisa en la rubia.

-**Por favor, no intentes imitar esa frase, solo en Sebastián suena perfecto **–reía intentando quitar un poco la tensión en el ambiente.

-**No te burles de mi Fabray **–la apuntaba con el dedo -**¿Y que si quiero imitarlo? Esa película es mi favorita **–menciona mientras posa su vista en el cielo –**Pero el punto aquí no es**_** Cruel Intentions**_**, aunque admito que la segunda no tiene nada que ver con la primera, sino que tu caíste y de la peor manera.**

-**En primera, no he visto la segunda, no puedo apoyar tu noción** –se defendía la rubia –**y segundo, si tu estuvieras en una situación como la mía, hubieras hecho lo mismo.**

* * *

Casi media noche, Rachel y Quinn iban por media botella. Había llegado la hora de las preguntas.

-**Bueno, bueno… **-la voz de la morena sonaba por demás relajada –**empecemos con las preguntas.**

-**¡Perfecto!** –una efusiva rubia respondía –**dispara, yo contesto… todo **–sin duda ella era la más afectada.

-**¿Tu madre… te ha… encontrado en… una situación muy… comprometedora?** –preguntaba con dificultad. En realidad Rachel estaba perfecta, pero tenía que actuar si quería obtener toda la información necesaria.

-**Uff… **-exclamaba la rubia –**esa esta… un poco difícil** –hablaba entre risas.

-**Responde Fabray.**

-**Pues el año pasado, estaba… **-movía sus manos intentado explicar algo.

-**Se directa, estamos en confianza** –se desesperaba la morena.

-**Pff, está bien **–se quejaba –**el año pasado, tenía mucha tensión encima, estaba sola, mi madre no había llegado, así que pues… comencé a jugar un poco **–su risa salió a relucir contagiando a la diva –**y justo cuando estaba por llegar al gran final** –levantaba sus brazos dando emoción a su vergonzosa anécdota –**entro mi madre a la habitación y me corto todo el rollo** –se cubrió la cara.

Rachel no pudo controlar la risa y soltó una gran carcajada, que en lugar de provocar la molestia de la rubia, solo hizo que esta se carcajeara junto con ella. Era cierto, estaban en confianza, sabían secretos de la otra, no había porque tener vergüenza.

-**¿Cuántas veces… te has… acostado con Marley? **–soltó de repente la diva, dejando en shock a la ex Cheerio.

* * *

-**¿Sabías que no ha tenido relaciones con Marley? **–pregunto de la nada la morena.

-**Pues… algo me había comentado San **–se hizo la desentendida.

-**Cuando me lo dije me sentí tan plena, en ese momento me di cuenta que no iba a dar marcha atrás** –suspiro.

* * *

-**¿En serio?** –preguntaba incrédula la diva.

-**Sí, Marley tiene miedo y yo no quiero ser como todos los demás **–jugaba nerviosa con el vaso, antes de tomar todo su contenido.

-**¡WOW! Pues que aguante **–llenaba su vaso –**Teniendo una novia como tú, yo nunca lo dudaría **–y así hacia un fondo blanco, volviendo a descolocar a la rubia.

* * *

-**¿Por qué le dijiste la verdad? **–exclamaba molesta la latina.

-**No tengo porque mentirle** –no podía sostenerle la mirada.

-**¡Pero es tu vida privada! ¡Joder Rachel sabe lo que sientes por ella y ya se dio cuenta que si te corresponde! **–gritaba, sabiendo que dijo cosas de más.

-**Espera… ¿Qué dijiste? **–no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

* * *

La botella casi vacía, ambas chicas mareadas, y no había nadie más que pudiera controlarlas, el instinto estaba pudiendo con ellas. Quinn comenzaba a sentir otra vez ese hormigueo por su piel al ver bailar desinhibidamente a la morena.

"_Se supone que ya no siento nada por ella, ahora estoy con Marley" _pensaba la rubia con la poca cordura que le quedaba, _"pero es que ¡DIOS! Esa manera en cómo está bailando, me ínsita a que me pegue a ella y recorra su piel con mis manos" _inconscientemente se mordía el labio inferior bajo la atenta mirada de Rachel,_ "¡BASTA! ¡Contrólate Fabray!" _se recriminaba.

-**¡Ven Quinnie! **–Gritaba la morena mientras se acercaba -**¡Baila conmigo!**

-**No Rach, sabes que lo mío no es bailar **–tomaba de su vaso.

-**¡Anda!** –Su caminar era sensual -**Baila conmigo… **-su voz era sensual.

Hipnotizo a la rubia con esa simple frase, por la manera en como la dijo, que no pudo resistirse. Se puso de pie y tomo la mano que la morena le ofrecía. Sus cuerpos se juntaron, se movían a los compas de la música, movimientos lentos, suaves, sensuales.

El latido de sus corazones se desboco, su pulso estaba acelerado, sus respiraciones eran rápidas, sus miradas unidas, intensas. La morena intentaba demostrarle lo que sentía por ella.

-**No te atreves a besarme** –susurro la diva muy cerca del oído de la rubia, provocando un escalofrió.

-**Ya estas ebria Berry** –intentaba bromear, no quería cometer una locura.

-**Eres una cobarde** –susurro cerca de sus labios.

* * *

-**¿Qué paso después? **–Santana y Brittany preguntaban lo mismo, solo que en diferentes lados.

Sus amigas se habían detenido al recordar esa noche. Si, el alcohol estuvo muy presente, pero por alguna razón, a partir de ese momento su memoria era perfecta, no recordaban que había pasado después, o como había ocurrido antes de ese momento, y no les importaba. Ambas chicas estuvieron consientes.

_Y lo disfrutaron._

* * *

Sin pensarlo, la rubia poso sus labios sobre los de la morena. Ambas chicas sintieron como sus latidos se detenían, el tiempo dejo de caminar, solo eran ellas dos y esa perfecta sincronización. Lentamente se separaron para unir sus miradas.

-**Nunca vuelvas a llamarme cobarde** –susurro la ex Cheerio sobre los labios de Rachel.

Y sin más volvió a atacar esos labios que la habían traído loca desde que tenía razón. Sus manos recorrían la espalda de la más pequeña, haciendo que sus cuerpos se juntaran más si era posible.

Se estaban dejando llevar por la pasión, por el momento. Probablemente al día siguiente no recordarían nada, así que esa noche iban a disfrutar y al día siguiente si alguna recordaba, culparían al alcohol.

Pero esa noche, esa noche no había culpas.

Rachel enredaba sus manos en la cabellera de la ojiverde, mientras de una manera u otra la guiaba hasta el sillón donde estaba sentada con anterioridad. La rubia al sentir el sillón en sus pantorrillas se sentó a la expectativa de lo que pudiera hacer la morena, quien sin más se sentó sobre esta con ambas piernas a los costados.

Sus ojos se engancharon por unos segundos, o tal vez minutos, el tiempo no corría. Estaba oscura, por esa excitación que ambos cuerpos comenzaban a experimentar. Volvieron a unir sus labios como si de eso dependiera su vida.

-**Va-vamos… a tu… hab-bitación** –logro decir la morena mientras la rubia atacaba su cuello.

Sin perder el tiempo y cegada por la pasión, por la necesidad, cargo a la morena y camino hasta su habitación mientras se seguían besando. No sabía exactamente de donde había sacado las fuerzas necesarias para llevarla en sus brazos todo el camino hasta su habitación, pero era algo que agradecía internamente.

Al llegar a la habitación, Quinn se dirigió directamente a la cama, la anticipación del momento la estaba cegando por completo. Al día siguiente se arrepentiría.

Delicadamente poso a la morena sobre esa enorme cama, no perdió el tiempo, se coloco sobre ella para seguir besándola. Sus manos eran torpes, solo querían sentir un poco más de la otra. Con un movimiento rápido, Rachel quedo sobre quien, haciendo que sus piernas quedaran cruzadas.

-**Sé… q-que si… hace-emos algo… más t-te arrepentirás… mañana **–susurro en el oído de la rubia. Su respiración estaba entrecortada –**pe-pero… disfruta es-ste… mom-mento.**

Y sin más comenzó a mover sus caderas, haciendo que sus pelvis chocaran. Quinn cerró los ojos, hace mucho no sentía ese placer que la morena le estaba dando. Sujeto fuertemente las caderas de la pequeña y comenzó a moverse con mayor rapidez.

-**Mírame **–susurro la diva –**mírame Quinn **–suplico. La ojiverde obedeció.

Su cuerpo no podía resistir más, meses sin tener contacto alguno con otro cuerpo que le ayudara a saciar su apetito, la estaba volviendo loca. Ambos cuerpos estaban cerca, no despegaban sus miradas. Sentían como en cualquier momento alcanzarían el punto máximo.

-**Quinn **–un gemido.

Un simple gemido que hizo estragos en la rubia. Una, dos estocadas más y se dejaba llevar por la sensación, por ese orgasmo que había deseado desde hace tanto tiempo. Un placer al que la acompaño ni más ni menos que la mujer a quien ella amaba de verdad.

No hubo palabras, solo un beso cargado de amor, de verdad, de culpa. Un beso que sabía a secreto. Eso era. Un secreto, el cual ocultarían fingiendo que había sido solo un sueño.

_**Un perfecto sueño.**_

* * *

Este capitulo me costo por demás escribirlo, bajo presión no trabajo bien, así que espero que mi recomienza valga la pena, así que espero estés leyendo esto. ¡Merezco más que mis besitos! (También los quiero)

Próxima actualización sera pronto. Estoy feliz.

Drama, drama everywhere;)

Hasta la próxima actualización. Gabriela Maruri.

PD: Felices fiesta. Y ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! :*


	11. Fiesta de Puckerman

**_Descargo toda responsabilidad sobre Glee, todos los personajes son propiedad del señor RM y de la cadena FOX, yo solo los adapte a mi historia._**

* * *

-**Rachel necesito hablar contigo** –susurro el chico alto.

La pequeña morena se tenso antes de dar media vuelta y verlo por primera vez después del mal encuentro que hubo entre ambos y el chico del mohicano. Lentamente giro sobre sus pies, sin dejar de aferrar sus libros contra su pecho.

-**Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo **–cerró la puerta de su auto –**Si me disculpas, tengo que ir a clase.**

El chico la tomo del brazo, usando un poco más de la fuerza que debía, haciendo que Rachel se pusiera nerviosa. Aun lloraba al recordar como casi él mismo abusaba de ella esa tarde.

-**¿Estás bien Rachel?** –Se acercaba Puck junto con su cuarteto favorito.

-**Sí, solo…** -Finn volteaba a verlos con cara compujida.

-**¿Acaso no ven que mi novia y yo estamos hablando? **–tenso la quijada después de eso.

-**¿Tu novia? **–Santana preguntaba mientras miraba incrédula a la pequeña diva.

-**¿Estas sorda o qué?** –el chico alto comenzaba a impacientarse.

-**¿En serio Rachel?** –La mirada de Quinn era indescifrable, estaba llena de dolor, decepción, tristeza. ¿Rachel solo había jugado con ella esa noche?

-**Finn, tú y yo ya no somos nada** –apenas fue un susurro, lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos lo escucharan.

-**¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? **–volteo a verla furioso, provocando que la pequeña tragara notablemente.

-**Que tu terminaste con esta relación el día que dejaste de respetarme **–su voz sonaba temblorosa, el joven la intimidaba.

-**Ya escuchaste lo que dijo Hudson, así que ahora lárgate** –el joven del mohicano se colocaba a lado de Rachel.

-**Esto no termina aquí **–lanzo una mirada llena de coraje al grupo que estaba a su alrededor para después irse.

-**¿Estás bien hermosa?** –susurraba el moreno mientras la diva lo abrazaba.

-**Gracias Puck** –susurraba contra su pecho –**gracias chicas.**

-**En serio pensé que aun andabas con ese estúpido mastodonte **–hablaba sin filtro la latina –**te juro que si aun estabas con él… **

-**¡Santana, ya! **–Intervino Quinn –**No están juntos, eso es lo bueno** –no pudo evitar sonreír. La latina se dio cuenta.

-**Mereces a alguien mejor Rach, alguien que si te respete **–hablaba por primera vez Marley, provocando una sensación de culpa en la ojiverde.

* * *

-**¡Mi chicas favoritas! **–Puck llegaba hasta la mesa en donde se encontraban –**El viernes hay fiesta en mi casa y ustedes, no me pueden fallar **–hablaba emocionado.

-**Lo sentimos Puckerman **–Santana lo miraba –**pero ya habíamos quedado en tener una noche de chicas en la casa de Britt** –mira a su chica para guiñarle un ojo.

-**¡No pueden hacerme esto chicas! **–Ponía cara triste el chico del mohicano –**Ustedes son mis invitadas especiales **–levantaba los brazos para darle más énfasis a sus palabras.

-**Déjanos pensarlo Puck, yo te aviso después **–le guiñaba un ojo Quinn, ella era fan de sus fiestas.

-**Por eso tu…** –se acercaba a la ojiverde –**eres mi favorita **–le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-**¡Hey! ¿No que tu chica favorita era yo? **–Rachel reclamaba la atención.

-**¡Tu! **–la señalaba mientras se acercaba hasta quedar en cuclillas a su lado -**¡Eres mi judía sexy y favorita! **–también le daba un beso en la mejilla, provocando la risa de todas en la mesa.

-**Largo de aquí Puckerman **–decía la latina mientras intentaba dejar de reír –**Ve a ver a quien conquistar, nosotras tenemos cosas de que hablar **–se ponía seria.

-**Ok, esa mirada me da miedo **–se levantaba y comenzaba a alejarse –**Quinnie, convéncelas corazón, no me falles** –le mandaba un beso en el aire al igual que a todas, provocando otra ola de carcajadas.

-**Lo admito, a mi también me da miedo esa mirada **–comentaba la diva antes de tomar un sorbo de su bebida -**¿Qué ocurre?**

-**No ocurre nada Berry, solo quería que se fuera, para que nos pusiéramos de acuerdo para lo de la fiesta** –encogía los hombros –**es obvio que dejaremos nuestra pequeña reunión para el sábado.**

-**Por eso te adoro Santana** –Quinn le guiñaba un ojo mientras sonreía.

-**Marley, contén a tu novia** –se burlaba –**que después no respondo.**

Todas las chicas abrieron los ojos al máximo, no se esperaban esa respuesta. Al ver la reacción de todas, la latina no pudo contener más la carcajada, provocando aun más sorpresa en todas, bueno, al menos la sorpresa era en las dos morenas. Britt solo sonreía igual que ella mientras que la ojiverde se sonrojaba.

-**¡Oh Quinnie! ¿Por qué te sonrojas? **–preguntaba con inocencia su amiga de ojos azules.

-**Déjala amor, creo que ya olvido ciertas cosas** –volvía a guiñarle un ojo.

Ambas chicas morenas solo estaban perplejas, ¿Qué cosas había olvidado? ¿Por qué Quinn estaba roja y encogida en su lugar? ¿Por qué Santana y Brittany sonreían como si fueran cómplices de algo? Preguntas que al parecer, no iban a ser contestadas. Al menos no por ahora.

-**Bueno ya ¿No? **–Se quejaba una sonrojada rubia –**Ahora por esto iremos a la fiesta de Puckerman y nuestra noche de chicas será el día siguiente.**

Nadie ponía impedimento, pero todas las miradas seguían sobre ella, en especial la de una latina y su novia.

* * *

La semana había pasado con rapidez. Miradas furtivas de vez en cuando entre Quinn y Rachel, sentían esa necesidad de hablar sobre lo que había pasado esa noche, pero no tenían el valor suficiente, preferían dejarlo como un sueño perfecto. Temían a la realidad y sus consecuencias.

* * *

-**¿Y Marley? **–preguntaba la latina desde la cama de Quinn.

Brittany, Santana y la rubia de ojos verdes se estaban alistando en casa de esta última. Marley había preferido hacerlo en su casa, había puesto de pretexto el tener que hablar con su hermana antes. Rachel había preferido llegar sola.

-**Está en su casa, en una hora pasaremos por ella **–hablaba mientras terminaba de delinear sus ojos de negro.

Había optado por usar esa noche un pantalón ajustado negro, con unas botas bajas del mismo color. Una playera sencilla blanco, sobre esta una camisa a cuadros roja y su fiel chaqueta de cuero negra. Su cabello había crecido un poco, pero solo prefirió desordenarlo y llevarlo suelto. Sus ojos perfectamente delineados de negro, haciendo resaltar el verde de sus pupilas, su mirada era coqueta. Y no podía faltar un poco de brillo labial.

Santana llevaba un vestido rojo que llegaba más arriba de sus rodillas. Brittany prefirió llevar un short verde militar con una camisa blanca y chaleco café. Ambas diferentes, pero únicas que se acoplaban perfectamente la una con la otra.

-**¿Eres feliz con Marley?** –pregunto la ojiazul de la nada, descolocando a Quinn.

-**Sí, supongo** –no comprendía a que venía esa pregunta -**¿Por qué?**

-**Simple curiosidad **–contestaba mientras seguía observándose en el espejo.

* * *

50 minutos habían pasado desde esa pregunta que había hecho Brittany y las chicas ya se encontraban frente a la casa de las hermanas Rose.

-**Esperen aquí chicas, no tardo **–Quinn se baja del auto para ir en busca de su novia.

-**¡Cállate Lorena! ¡Ya estoy grande y puedo cuidarme sola! **–La morena de ojos azules gritaba provocando curiosidad en la rubia que ya se encontraba frente a la puerta.

-**¡Quinn! **–Se sorprendía Marley al abrir la puerta –**Pensé que todavía tardarían** –miro sobre la chica y observo a sus amigas en el auto.

-**Se arreglaron rápido, es algo casual la fiesta **–respondió con una sonrisa antes de darle un beso -**¿Está todo bien? ¿Quieres que hable con tu hermana? **–pregunto curiosa.

-**No te preocupes, este algo loca **–tomo su mano y caminaron juntas alejándose de la casa.

Desde la ventana, una morena preocupada observaba a su hermana, sabía que Quinn la cuidaría, pero no podía asegurar que Marley hiciera las cosas bien.

* * *

El trayecto a la casa de Puck fue entre risas y bromas tontas, Santana manejaba su auto con Quinn de copiloto, Britt y Marley iban en el asiento de atrás bailando.

-**Por fin llegas mis invitadas estrellas **–gritaba el chico del mohicano desde el centro del salón.

-**Llegamos justo a tiempo Puckerman, no molestes **–gritaba la latina mientras se dirigía a la cocina con Britt de la mano.

-**¿Saben algo de Rachel?** –se acercaba a Quinn quien saludaba a los chicos del Glee Club.

-**Me mando un mensaje diciendo que no tardaba en llegar** –hablaba Kurt ante la mirada de todos.

-**¿Siempre si viene sola? **–pregunto la rubia.

-**Eh, si. No quiso que Blaine y yo pasáramos por ella **–la ojiverde se extrañaba por esa respuesta.

-**¡Mi judía sexy! **–Gritaba Puck mientras se hacía paso entre la gente que se encontraba en el salón.

-**¡Puck! **–le contestaba acercándose hasta él.

La morena llevaba puesto un vestido negro que llegaba sobre las rodillas, un vestido que perfectamente se adhería a su cuerpo, convirtiéndose en una segunda y sensual piel. A juego con ese vestido unos tacones de aguja del mismo color. Su cabello caía ondulado sobre sus hombros.

Maquillaje natural, con un rojo brillante en sus labios, incitando a cualquiera que los mirara a ser besados. Y esa brillante estrella que colgaba en su cuello. La imagen perfecta de la tentación.

Quinn al verla no pudo hacer más que tragar seco, su mirada viajo desde sus perfectas y descubiertas piernas, subiendo lentamente por ese vestido negro, llegando a sus labios, con los cual ella misma paso la lengua por los suyos, y finalizo con esa mirada, que la incitaba a pecar.

Marley fue consciente de la actitud de su novia, comenzaba a sospechar de Rachel. Confiaba en su la ojiverde, pero en la morena no.

-**Se te va a caer la baba** –le susurro Santana al oído, provocando un susto en la rubia.

-**¿De… de que hablas?** –tartamudeo la ex Cheerio intentando recuperar la compostura.

-**Hola Rach** –saludaba inocentemente Britt.

-**Hola chicas **–correspondía el saludo, dando un beso en la mejilla a cada una.

-**Estas hermosa **–Marley la alagaba, haciendo dudar a la diva.

-**Hmm… gracias **–sonreía.

* * *

Media noche y la fiesta avanzaba de normalmente, o bueno, tan normal como podía ser una fiesta en casa de Noah Puckerman. Chicos ebrios en el patio trasero, y dentro de la casa. Algunos bailando, otros jugando con la consola de Xbox. Cada cual estaba en su propio ambiente.

Santana y Brittany hace tiempo que se habían perdido en alguna de las habitaciones de la casa. Rachel bailaba animadamente con Puck, había sido su acompañante toda la noche, más sin en cambio no dejaba de lanzarle miradas furtivas y coquetas a una rubia que la miraba desde la mesa donde se encontraban las bebidas.

"_Deja de provocarme Rachel Berry" _–pensaba la ojiverde.

-**Amor… **-Marley se interponía en su perfecta visión.

-**¿Te encuentras bien? **–la chica se veía algo afectada por el alcohol.

-**Estoy perfectamente… tanto que **–se acerco lentamente hasta llegar a su oído –**quiero que subamos un rato, ¿Qué dices? **

Esa invitación sin duda había descolocado a la rubia. Entre la ojiazul y ella no habían pasado más allá de besos furtivos y caricias clandestinas, que terminaban en un _"lo siento, aun no estoy lista"_ por parte de la morena.

Quinn estaba necesitada, realmente necesitada, después de esa noche junto con Rachel no había podido calmar sus ansias, tal vez liberarlas un poco, pero necesitaba más, quería más.

Y esa noche, su mejor amiga, había encendido ese calor interno que tanto la estaba torturando con miradas tentadoras, movimientos sensuales y mensajes silenciosos que solamente ella podía descifrar.

No supo como llego hasta esa habitación, solo se dejo guiar por su novia, quien no dejaba de besarla mientras cerraba con seguro la puerta. No quería ningún tipo de interrupción.

-**Ma-rley, ¿estas… segura?** –preguntaba la rubia mientras la morena besaba su cuello.

-**Más que nunca **–contesto volviendo a atacar sus labios.

No pudo resistirse, realmente había estado esperando esto. Quería estar con ella, quería hacerle el amor, pero no dejaba de pensar en otra morena de ojos color chocolate. Cerró los ojos con fuerza e intento mentalizarse, estaba con su novia, con la chica que estaba confiando en ella para entregarle su primera vez. Algo muy importante, ella sabía eso.

Lentamente caminaron hasta chocan con la cama, Marley se recostó hasta quedar en medio de esta. La rubia aun dudaba, hubiera preferido que su primera vez fuera algo más romántico, algo inolvidable, pero sus hormonas podían más con ella. El deseo era mayor.

Lentamente se coloco sobre la morena, acariciando su rostro un momento, observando sus ojos, quería perderse en ellos. La beso con pasión, con necesidad, con deseos de poder hacerle el amor.

Manos vagando por sus cuerpos, queriendo descubrir, queriendo poseer. La ropa desapareciendo conforme la insistencia se hacía mayor. Miradas que gritaban y callaban a la vez.

Besos que callaban gemidos, manos que acariciaban rincones, suspiros que aseguraban un gran final.

Quinn observaba a su novia, era hermosa, debía estar enamorada de ella, hacerle el amor había sido una experiencia nueva aun con lo que ya sabía, había sido la primera vez de su chica y la había tratado con delicadeza. Pero no podía evitar pensar en cierta morena.

Cierta morena que sabía que había ocurrido esa noche, las había visto subir a esa habitación, había visto la mirada de Marley, había descubierto sus intenciones, y ahora estaba herida, pero sabía que era su culpa, por no haber podido aceptar a tiempo que a quien siempre amo era a esa rubia de ojos verdes que en ese instante observaba dormir a su novia, después de haber hecho el amor.

* * *

Lamento la tardanza, en serio, he tenido un poco de contratiempos para escribir y realmente no tengo ni la más mínima idea de donde esta mi musa. La he perdido. Este capitulo, va rápido y no le di tanta importancia al momento Quirley, todo tiene un porque ;)

Disfruten y dejen sus reviews, son bienvenidos todos.

Próxima actualización Jueves 17-Enero.

PD: ¡NO RECIBÍ MI RECOMPENSA DE LAS DOS ACTUALIZACIONES PASADAS! Y estoy triste por eso u.u

En fin. Un beso.

Gabriela Maruri.


	12. Platica pendiente

_Descargo toda responsabilidad sobre Glee, todos los personajes son propiedad del señor RM y de la cadena FOX, yo solo los adapte a mi historia._

* * *

-**¡Fabray! **–Se escuchaba a lo lejos.

Eran las 3:30am, de un sábado en donde la fiesta terminaba con toda la gente corriendo por la parte trasera de la casa. Motivo, una llamada misteriosa avisando de una fiesta sin control. Causante, un joven despechado, Finn Hudson.

-**¡Fabray! ¡Mueve tu pálido culo que la policía ya viene! **–gritaba con desesperación la latina, logrando despertar a su amiga.

Quinn y Marley se habían quedado dormidas después de haber hecho el amor. Pero al escuchar los gritos de su morena amiga, se apresuro a juntar la ropa de ambas y despertar a su novia.

-**Marley… amor** –movía a la chica que solo se quejaba –**debemos irnos, viene la policía.**

-**¿Qué paso? **–contestaba mientras se tallaba los ojos intentando desperezarse.

-**No lo sé, pero debemos irnos, si nos encuentran aquí tendremos problemas por ser menores y beber alcohol** –hablaba mientras terminaba de vestirse.

-**¡Fabray! **–se volvía a escuchar, pero ya no era la latina.

-**¡Y-ya vamos! **–decía después de un momento.

-**¡Si en 3 minutos no están en el auto, nos vamos! **–Volvía a gritar Rachel, haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera el cuerpo de la rubia.

Marley se apresuro, Quinn solo miraba hacia la puerta. Al estar listas salieron rápidamente del cuarto, bajando corriendo las escaleras y atravesando a grandes zancadas la casa que se encontraba completamente vacía. Algunas personas corrían por el patio trasero. Puck se encontraba más que sereno sentado en el sofá del salón viendo la tv.

-**¡Adiós chicas! **–gritaba mientras ambas pasaban corriendo.

Santana, Brittany y Rachel se encontraban en el auto de la latina, la diva al volante, mientras que las otras dos se encontraban en la parte de atrás desesperadas porque la pareja de enamoradas se apresuraran.

-**¡Fabray se tardaron mucho! **–gritaba Santana. Quinn entraba al asiento de adelante, la morena de ojos azules en la parte de atrás.

-**¡Acelera, acelera ya! **–gritaba Britt mientras veía como las patrullas comenzaban a acercarse.

Solo acelero, haciendo que todas se callaran de una vez, a excepción de Britt que había gritado por el acelerón. La morena manejo sin prestar atención a sus amigas, que solo buscaban sujetarse de algún lugar.

* * *

-**¿Rachel? **–Hablaba por primera vez la ex Cheerio después de salir de la fiesta a toda velocidad -**¿A dónde vamos? **

-**A dejar a Marley **–no volteaba a verla –**Después te dejo a ti, y por último a esas dos que ya están más que dormidas.**

-**Pero queda mejor primero dejarte a ti y después a todas, yo puedo llevar a Marley a su casa **–la morena de ojos azules solo prestaba atención a esa platica.

-**Es muy tarde para que andes en esa moto sola **–volteaba –**además ya vamos de camino **–se encogía de hombros.

-**Voy a quedarme en casa de Quinn **–Marley hablaba desde atrás.

La diva tenso la quijada, eso no estaba dentro de sus planes, ella quería hablar de una vez por todas con la rubia, necesitaba saber que era lo que sentía, o si recordaba a la perfección esa noche y ansiaba más.

-**Hmm… Marley, hoy esta mi mamá en la casa **–hablaba nerviosa la rubia, provocando una sonrisa en la diva, que intentaba ocultar.

-**¿Y? ¿No puedo quedarme? ¡Soy tu novia! **–comenzaba a alzar la voz.

-**Marley, por favor **–intentaba tranquilizarla –**Mi madre apenas está procesando el hecho de que tengo novia, y no quiero que regresemos a lo mismo de antes** –volteaba a verla, esperando que la entendiera.

-**Haz lo que quieras **–contestaba resignada cruzándose de brazos.

El humor de Rachel era un ir y venir, podía estar feliz porque podría estar sola con su rubia, porque aunque no fuera oficial, Quinn Fabray era SU rubia; al igual que podía sentir que la sangre le hervía al escuchar ese tono autoritario en Marley recalcando que era la novia de su amor. Pero debía soportarlo, ella misma había provocado toda esa situación.

* * *

El trayecto fue tenso, la castaña de ojos azules seguía molesta, su mirada clavada en la ventana viendo pasar el paisaje oscuro. La ex Cheerio de vez en cuando volteaba a verla, al igual que miraba a su amiga que conducía y esta, ella simplemente al sentir la mirada sobre ella sonreía. Era feliz teniendo la atención de Quinn.

Al llegar a casa de Marley, la rubia se bajo para abrir la puerta de su novia, pero esta no le dio importancia, simplemente bajo del auto y comenzó el trayecto a la entrada, pero a medio camino se detuvo.

-**Espera, voy por mi celular, se quedo en el auto **–le sonreía descolocando a su novia. ¿No se suponía que estaba enojada?

Camino rápidamente hasta el auto y adentro la mitad de su cuerpo en él para buscar su celular. O eso era lo que pensaba Quinn.

-**Solo he venido a advertirte una cosa Berry **–hablaba mientras simulaba buscar su celular, tomando por sorpresa a la otra morena –**Esa rubia que esta parada ahí** –señalaba disimuladamente –**Es MI novia, así que te recomiendo que te mantengas al margen, porque podre parecer inocente, pero no lo soy y tu puedes salir muy perjudicada de eso** –sonreía al salir del auto.

-**¿Lo encontraste? **–hablaba la ex Cheerio.

-**Si amor, aquí lo tengo** –tomaba su mano para volver a retomar el camino.

Mientras en el auto, una perturbada joven se preguntaba si eso había sido real o solo parte de su imaginación a causa del poco alcohol que había ingerido esa noche. ¿Marley mala? Eso no podía creerlo, realmente le costaba. Puede que la odiara por ser la afortunada chica que en esos momentos besaba los labios con pasión de su mejor amiga, pero no creía que fuera mala. Aunque sin duda alguna, una pequeña interrogante se había quedado en ella.

-**Te marco en cuanto despierte ¿ok? **–se despedía la rubia.

-**No era así como quería pasar la noche después de hacer el amor contigo **–ponía cara triste la chica de ojos azules.

-**Lo sé mi vida** –acariciaba su rostro lentamente –**de hecho, jamás me imagine que así fuera nuestra primera vez **–sonreía nerviosa –**pero prometo que te lo recompensare **–dejaba un casto beso sobre sus labios.

-**Está bien, te quiero** –se despedía mientras abría la puerta y se adentraba en la casa.

Realmente estaba un poco confundida.

Su primera vez había sido en la fiesta de Puck, sin nada de romanticismo y con alcohol corriendo por sus venas. Al ir camino a su casa, estaba molesta porque no había accedido a pasar la noche juntas en su casa. Y al llegar, después de ir por su celular al auto, estaba feliz. No sabía que pasaba, pero sin duda, no volvería a dejar que Marley ingiriera tanto alcohol en las próximas fiestas.

* * *

-**Dejemos a Santana en casa de Britt, así nos llevamos su auto para que no te regreses sola** –opinaba la ojiverde mientras emprendían de nuevo el trayecto.

-**Está bien **–sonreía. Era perfecto, estarían solas.

El camino tranquilo, la música era suave, rápidamente llegaron a casa de la rubia más alta. Lo difícil fue bajarlas del auto, estaban prácticamente dormidas. Casi tuvieron que cargar entre las dos a la más alta, pero al final lograron entrar a la casa y subir directamente hasta la habitación de Brittany. Y no sabían si al entrar su sueño se alejaría y daría paso a la pasión que existía entre las dos o seguirían durmiendo. Eso, solo ellas lo sabían.

* * *

Al regresar al auto la tensión se sintió de momento. Estaban solas por primera vez desde que habían pasado ese fin de semana juntas. En toda la semana alguien las acompañaba, evitando que alguna de las dos iniciara esa tan ansiada conversación que tenían pendiente o que al menos Rachel quería realizar.

Miradas furtivas llegaban, que al ser descubiertas eran desviadas.

El trayecto se hizo eterno, pero el camino era corto.

Después de una sensación de eternidad, Rachel estaciono el auto justo frente a la casa de los Fabray, apago el motor y giro su cuerpo para quedar de frente con la rubia que al igual la observaba.

-**¿Po-podemos hablar? **–apenas fue un susurro de la morena.

-**Claro, entremos **–trago seco y bajo del auto.

-**No quiero que tengas problemas con tu mamá, será solo un momento** –hablaba rápido, no quería que tuviera problemas.

-**Tranquila, mi madre no ha de haber llegado **–se encogía de hombros –**cada que sale, regresa después de las 6:30am, creo que encontró a alguien que la hace feliz **–sonreía mientras abría la puerta y le daba el paso a su amiga.

-**Entonces ¿Por qué no dejaste que Marley se quedara aquí? **–estaba confundida, aunque feliz.

-**Mi madre cada que llega, pasa a mi habitación y verme con Marley no iba a ser la mejor de las imágenes **–agachaba la mirada, no quería que la morena supiera más detalles.

-**¡Oh!** –fue lo único que logro decir. Le sería muy difícil olvidar que esa noche su rubia se había entregado por fin a su novia.

-**¿Y de que querías hablar?** –hablaba la rubia mientras se sentaba en el sillón, quería quitar un poco de tensión, pero sin saberlo, provoco más.

Una cosa era querer hablar sobre esa noche y otra muy distinta, era hablarlo por fin. Querer y hacer, dos cosas completamente diferentes.

-**Quiero hablar sobre lo que paso esa noche entre nosotras **–soltó de golpe haciendo que Quinn perdiera el color del cuerpo.

* * *

A lo lejos se escuchaba _To Build a Home - The Cinematic Orchestra_, tono que utilizaba Quinn para llamadas. La luz le daba directo en la cara, se encontraba en su cama, aun con la ropa del día de ayer, ¿Cómo había llegado? Solo recordaba una cosa. Rachel y su pregunta.

Con pereza se estiro para tomar su celular y poder contestar.

-¿Por qué no me contestas Quinn Fabray? –sonaba molesta. Marley estaba molesta.

-¿Qué te pasa? – ¿la había despertado solo para gritarle? Eso era algo que no iba a permitir –Me acabas de despertar Marley, ¿Cómo rayos quería que te contestara si seguía durmiendo?

-¿Donde estas? –La castaña no daba su brazo a torcer.

-¿Qué parte de "Me despertaste" no entiendes? –comenzaba a sacar el carácter Fabray.

-Del mismo que es más de medio día y no me has contestado ninguno de los mensajes que te envié –comenzaba una disputa sin sentido.

-¡Estaba durmiendo! –Gritaba alterada mientras se dejaba caer de nuevo en la cama.

-¡No me grites Fabray! –Se defendía la ojiazul -¿A qué hora se fue Rachel de tu casa? –y por fin reacciono.

_Rachel. Una plática. Madrugada._

_Flash back._

-**¿D-de que hablas? **–un vértigo se había apoderado de su cuerpo, su vista se nublo. Cerró los ojos, no fue lo mejor. Flashes de esa noche aparecían en su mente.

-**Sabes de que hablo Quinn, por favor** –alzaba la vista, pero lo que vio no fue muy reconfortante.

La rubia se encontraba pálida, como si hubiera visto un fantasma, tenía los ojos cerrados, el rosa de sus labios había desaparecido, era casi del mismo color que el de su pálida piel.

-**Quinn, ¿Te encuentras bien? **–se acercaba asustada, nunca había visto así a su mejor amiga.

-**No, yo… **-no logro terminar, sin pensarlo se paró de inmediato y corrió hasta el baño. La morena fue detrás de ella.

-**Rachel, por favor, vete** –contestaba la ojiverde mientras se aferraba al inodoro para vomitar otra vez.

-**No me pienso ir hasta que estés mejor** –sentenciaba la diva –**quiero ayudarte.**

-**Ya estoy bien, solo necesitaba… **-volvió a callar involuntariamente. La castaña se acerco para sostener su cabello y acariciar su espalda, no podía hacer más.

Después de unos minutos, la rubia lentamente se levanto, bajo la tapa y se sentó. No la podía ver a los ojos, se moría de vergüenza. Nadie la había visto en esa situación, siempre había sabido controlarse, excepto esa noche.

Opto por levantarse y lavarte los dientes para quitarse el mal sabor de boca que tenía en esos momentos, esperando así poder quitar también la extraña sensación que sentía al recordar lo que le había dicho la castaña.

Rachel solo la observaba. No tenían nada que hablar, al menos no en ese momento. Quinn necesitaba dormir y ella planear algo para recuperarla.

-**Solo quiero que sepas, que lo que paso esa noche, para mí fue real **–le susurro al oído, haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera el cuerpo de su pálida amiga –**y que no me daré por vencida,_ voy a recuperarte_.**

Y sin más se fue. Dejando a una confundida Quinn.

_Flash Back._

-**¡Quinn Fabray te estoy hablando! **–reacciono por fin.

-**Marley, hablamos cuando te tranquilices, porque no pienso pelear contigo en casa de Britt, así que si vas a seguir con ese humor, te recomiendo que no vayas, porque no será agradable tu noche **–y sin más colgó.

Aventaba el celular lejos de ella, una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Rachel iba a luchar por ella. No podía creerlo, no sabía si estar feliz o enojada. Había encontrado a una buena chica y podía ser feliz con ella, pero ahora era Rachel quien quería tener ese amor. De nuevo.

Tenía mucho que pensar, pero esa noche, simplemente iba a disfrutar de sus amigas.

Al otro lado de la ciudad una morena de ojos azules miraba perpleja su celular. Le había colgado. Y para el colmo la había amenazado.

-**Esto no se quedara así **–murmuraba mientras dejaba el celular en el buro –**esta noche no será agradable, pero para ti Fabray y mucho menos para Berry.**

* * *

La tardanza se debió a problemas técnicos que suelo tener con mi laptop, créanme, funciona por puro milagro. La verdad es que este capitulo lo escribí como relleno, solo para puntualizar dos cosas. Espero las descifren, son clarisimas.

¡Mi musa regreso! Por fin, he vuelto a saber de ella. Hablamos y dijo que me había extrañado, sino me creen, pregúntenle a Dianna ;3 jajaja. No, no eras tu ;P jajaja. Bueno, ya.

Sigo esperando una cosa. El siguiente capitulo se divertirán al leerlo. Lo prometo.

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización.

Gabriela Maruri.

PD: Si llegaste hasta acá, regalame un review :3


	13. Noches de Chicas I

**_Descargo toda__ responsa__bilidad__ sobre Glee, todos los personajes son propiedad del señor RM y de la cadena FOX, yo solo los adapte a mi historia._**

* * *

"_**¿Paso por ti y nos vamos a lo de Britt?**__"_ –R

"_**Pensaba llegar en mi moto, lo siento.**__" _–Q

"_**Bueno, ¿pasas por mi y llegamos juntas? Nunca me has dado una vuelta en tu moto :(**__"_ –R

"_**¿Y el auto de Santana? ¿No que no querías morir muy joven? O bueno, al menos eso fue lo que me dijiste cuando la compre xD**__"_ –Q

"_**Pase a dejárselo en la mañana. Confió en ti Q, se que jamás harías nada para lastimarme.**__"_ –R

"_**Pff… perdí mi imagen de chica mala:P eso no es bueno.**__"_ –Q

"_**Así como estas ahorita, eres perfecta. Entonces ¿Qué dices? ¿Vienes?**__" _–R

-**Ay Rachel, ¿Por qué no puedo decirte que no?** –Pensaba la rubia mientras observaba su celular y pensaba que contestar.

"_**Ya que insistes ;) jajaja paso por ti en una hora, no me hagas esperar, porque entro y te saco como estés ¿ok?**__"_ –Q

"_**¿Una hora? ¿Estás loca? ¡Tengo que arreglarme! ¡Ugh Fabray, esta me la pagas!**__"_ –R

"_**Tic, toc. El reloj avanza y yo cumplo, lo sabes perfecto ;)**__" _–Q

"_**En este momento, te odio rubia. Aquí te espero. Te quiero**__"_ –R

-**Perfecto** –murmuraba la castaña mientras dejaba el celular en la cama para terminar de arreglarse.

Estaba casi lista, solo le faltaba arreglar su cabello, con el cual no demoraría mucho. Era una noche de chicas, una pijamada con sus amigas, pero preferían no decirle así, ya estaban grandes. Esa noche debía llamar la atención de Quinn, tenía que hacer que no dejara de verla.

¿Cómo lograría eso? Aun no lo tenía claro, podía seducirla, una gran idea pero prefería dejarlo para otra ocasión. La novia de la rubia también iría, y eso evitaría que algo más pudiera pasar si lograba seducirla bien. Así que solo, debía mostrarse cariñosa.

Marley. Pensó un momento. Suspiro.

Esa clara amenaza le daba a entender que algo le sabía, ¿Ya había notado como la miraba? O peor aun ¿Quinn le había contado lo ocurrido entre las dos esa noche en su casa? Un ligero escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, no estaba segura si era por la excitación al recordar los movimientos sensuales de la rubia sobre su cuerpo o de miedo al imaginar que la ojiazul estuviera enterada.

Sacudió la cabeza, no quería pensar en eso. Al menos no en esos momentos, la ojiverde no tardaba en llegar. Tan rápido había pasado el tiempo y ella no lo había notado por estar pensando en todo lo que se avecinaba.

_1.-__Marley sospechaba sobre lo que sentía por su novia._

_2.-__Lucharía por Quinn._

_3.-__Estaba enamorada de esa rubia de ojos verdes._

Si, por fin lo había aceptado del todo. Se sentía una estúpida por tardar mucho en darse cuenta, pero ya no podía hacer nada para regresar el tiempo y darle esa oportunidad que sus ojos pedían a gritos el día que Quinn le declaro su amor. Volvió a suspirar. Aun podía recordar ese día a la perfección y le dolía. Si, ahora era ella quien sentía el dolor que tuvo que pasar la rubia por su culpa.

Escucho el rugido de un motor. Había llegado.

Quinn había llegado justo a tiempo, como siempre. Estaciono la moto justo frente a la casa de los Berry. Bajo sin prisa, colocándose los aviador sobre su cabeza camino hasta la puerta. Y sin más toco, esperando encontrarse con alguno de los padres de su morena amiga, pensando que ella aun estuviera arreglándose. Pero eso no fue lo que paso. Rápidamente la diva abrió la puerta, dejando completamente en shock a la rubia.

Motivo: Su vestimenta.

Había elegido un short sumamente corto para la ocasión. Dejando al descubierto sus bien tonificadas piernas, haciendo que la ojiverde tragara seco. Rachel sonrió. La ex Cheerio no podía alejar su vista, deseaba con todas sus ansias acercarse, plantarle un beso desesperado y acariciarla completa, perderse en sus piernas. Realmente lo deseaba.

El sonido de su celular la saco de ese perfecto transe en el que la morena la había metido. Mentalmente agradeció. No quería cometer una locura, ella estaba con Marley y Rachel era su mejor amiga, debía respetarla. O al menos intentarlo, no quería caer en la tentación y lastimar a personas inocentes.

Rachel frunció el seño, en sus planes no estaba esa interrupción y por el semblante de la rubia, sabia quien era. Esta solo se dio la media vuelta y contesto la llamada.

-**¿Qué paso?** –hablo seco.

-**¿Sigues enojada?** –pregunto lo más dulce que podía la ojiazul.

-**¿Debo seguir teniendo razones para estarlo?** –no había hablado con su novia en todo el día.

-**Lo siento amor, pero es que como no me contestabas, pensé tonterías** –se excusaba –**no quiero que estemos enojadas, no después de lo que paso anoche.**

-**Yo tampoco quiero que estemos enojadas **–suspiraba mientras apretaba su tabique al alejarse un poco.

-**¿Entonces estamos bien? **–seguía con esa voz dulce.

-**Sí, estamos bien** –sonreía.

-**¿Vienes por mí para que vayamos a lo de Britt? **

-**Hmm… **-volteaba a ver a la diva buscando una respuesta –**No creo poder amor, estoy en lo de Rachel y ya vamos para casa de Britt.**

-**¡Oh!** –apenas contesto –**Nos vemos en un rato entonces.**

**-Es-sta bien** –Eso no se lo esperaba.

-**Te quiero amor **–colgaba la ojiazul.

Quinn solo miraba su celular atónica, esa actitud no se la esperaba. Marley nunca había sido celosa en lo poco de relación que llevaban, pero con la actitud de la mañana, pensó que se molestaría por no pasar por ella.

-**¿Lista? **–se acerco hasta la morena.

-**Claro **–sonreía forzadamente. Había escuchado toda la llamada.

Sin perder más el tiempo, la diva subió por sus cosas para después dirigirse junto con la ojiverde a casa de Britt.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, la castaña de ojos azules estaba por demás enojada. Rachel estaba con su novia, eso no era nada bueno.

-**Por lo visto no hiciste caso de mi advertencia estrellita** –decía son sorna –**es hora de que entiendas cuál es tu lugar.**

* * *

La diva seguía aferrada a la cintura de su amiga, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se encontraban frente a la casa de los Pierce. Quinn solo disfrutaba la sensación de tener ese cuerpo pequeño pegado a su espalda.

Era diferente, volvía a sentir ese cosquilleo en su estomago, esa corriente eléctrica que recorría todo su cuerpo. No podía negarlo, los sentimientos que tenia por Rachel solo estaban dormidos y era cuestión de tiempo para que volvieran a estar presentes. Debía controlar eso, no podía permitirlo.

-**¿Rach?** –Susurraba la rubia mientras volteaba el rostro –**Ya llegamos.**

La morena al fin abría los ojos. Durante todo el trayecto había cerrado los ojos mientras se aferraba a la cintura de su mejor amiga. Realmente le daba miedo andar en esa moto, pero con tal de estar así con ella. Lo haría una y mil veces.

-**¿Entramos ya o prefieres que nos quedemos aquí?** –se burlaba la ex Cheerio. Ver así de asustada a la diva, era algo gracioso, sin mencionar que no dejaba de abrazarla.

-**Hmm…** -se separo un poco sin soltar la cintura de la ojiverde –**Pues me agrada la idea de que nos quedemos aquí** –sonreía.

-**Dudo que quieras pasar la noche aquí afuera sobre mi moto** –sonreía también, al parecer las cosas no cambiarían.

-**Si tú te quedas aquí conmigo abrazándome, no me importaría quedarme afuera** –sentencia la morena mientras se suelta y baja de la moto.

¿Había escuchado bien? Eso realmente no se lo esperaba, sin duda seria una noche larga. Rachel la estaba sorprendiendo cada vez más. Sacudió la cabeza mientras esperaba que la bailarina abriera la cochera para que pudiera guardar su moto, cosa que no tardo en pasar. Las habían escuchado llegar.

Después de dejar la moto en su lugar, entro a la casa y se sorprendió con lo que encontró. Noche larga, volvía a pensar. El salón estaba lleno de botellas de vodka, pizza, botanas. Unos cojines se encontraban alrededor de la mesa de centro.

-**¿No se supone que sería una "**_**típica noche de chicas**_**"?** –preguntaba una temerosa rubia.

-**Y será una noche de chicas, pero con un poco de diversión** –le guiñaba un ojo la latina desde el sillón.

-**¿Y las chicas?** –preguntaba mientras se dejaba caer a su lado.

-**Subieron a dejar sus cosas** –volteaba a verla -**¿Y las tuyas?**

-**Las deje sobre la moto, me dio pereza meterlas **–se encogía de hombros.

-**Pero que floja eres en ocasiones Fabray** –chocaba su hombro con el de su amiga.

-**Mira quien lo dice López** –se defendía –**si tú por floja, de plano trajiste ropa para que se quedara aquí.**

-**Pero eso es distinto, Britt es mi novia **–Sonreía.

-**Nada, es lo mismo, ¡floja! **–se burlaba la ojiverde.

-**¿Qué tanto hacen? **–interrumpía la bailarina lo que sería una segura batalla entre ambas amigas.

-**Nada amor, solo le decía lo floja que es **–la latina abrazaba a su novia mientras esta se sentaba sobre ella.

El timbre sonaba, había llegado Marley. Rápidamente la rubia de ojos verdes se levanto para ir a abrir la puerta. Al abrirla sonrió, quería estar bien con su novia, pero que vio no le dio buena espina. La chica se despedía con la mano de un auto que se alejaba lo más rápido posible. Su intuición le decía que no se fiara de eso.

La castaña se sorprendió al voltear, no había notado que la puerta ya estaba abierta.

-**Amor** –dijo mientras se colgaba de su cuello y la besaba.

-**Hola hermosa** –sonrió después de ese inesperado beso.

-**¿Me extrañaste?** –ambas chicas entraban a la casa abrazadas.

-**Claro que si** –dejaba un beso tierno en su nariz -**¿Quién era? **–señalo con la cabeza hacia el auto que ya no estaba.

-**Lore** –dijo sin interés –**va a una fiesta cerca de aquí y paso a dejarme** –se encogía de hombros.

-**¿En serio?** –se sorprendía.

-**¿Acaso no me crees?** –se ponía a la defensiva la castaña.

-**Sí, solo que me sorprende que Lore salga** –se encogía de hombros.

-**Lo sé, a veces puede parecer demasiado aburrida** –caminaba hasta el salón.

-**Hola Marley** –saludaba Britt desde las piernas de su novia.

-**Hola chicas, ¿Ya empezaron la fiesta?** –miraba a su alrededor.

-**No, te estábamos esperando **–hablaba Santana mientras observaba la reacción de Rachel.

Tal vez su relación no era la misma que tenia con Quinn, pero sabía cuando la morena estaba incomoda y en ese momento, sin duda alguna Rachel Berry lo estaba. La presencia de Marley lograba intimidarla. No estaba segura si sabía lo que ocurrió ese fin de semana en casa de Quinn, pero sin duda alguna no le dejaría el camino fácil.

* * *

La noche comenzaba a transcurrir, al igual que el contenido de las botellas desaparecía, no dejando a las chicas en un estado de embriagues, pero si logrando ponerlas en un estado de relajación.

-**Entonces chicas **–hablaba la bailarina -**¿Se animan?** –preguntaba emocionada.

Durante toda la noche había insistido para que sus amigas y ella hicieran lucha en lodo. Que en realidad era agua con un poco de colorante café oscuro y una sustancia más que no quiso decir que era, en una alberca inflable.

-**No se Britt, no quiero ensuciarme **–contestaba la ex Cheerio.

-**¡Anda Quinnie! Mira, tú luchas contra Santana y que Marley lo haga contra Rach** –volvía a insistir, creando un poco de tensión entre las chicas.

-**Yo si le entro amor **–se levantaba la latina de su lugar.

-**Yo también **–comentaba la diva mientras seguía los pasos de su amiga.

-**Pues… no hay nada que perder** –ahora era Marley quien se reincorporaba.

Todas miraban a la rubia esperando a que se levantara para salir al patio trasero y empezar con esa lucha en "_lodo_" que sin duda alguna sería muy pero muy interesante.

-**Un momento… **-se levantaba -**¿Y tu contra quien lucharas? **–se cruzaba de brazos, si su amiga de ojos azules no luchaba ella tampoco lo haría.

-**Quinnie, Quinnie, Quinnie…** -se acercaba a ella y pasa su brazo por sus hombros –**Soy la reina de las luchas en lodo, quien gane de ustedes cuatro, luchara contra mi** –le guiñaba un ojo.

-**Pues ya que** –se rendía soltando un suspiro.

Sin esperar más tiempo se dirigieron a la parte trasera de la casa, donde se encontraba todo preparado. Alrededor de la alberca se encontraban cinco sillas. Donde se supone que estarían sentadas las chicas. Toallas sobre una mesa junto a una de las sillas y una hielera con más bebidas dentro.

La noche estaba perfecta. No hacia frio pero tampoco un calor sofocante, era ideal para una lucha en lodo.

-**Ok, ¿Qué pareja empieza? **–preguntaba la castaña de ojos azules.

-**Bueno… eso no lo tenía planeado **–la bailarina sujetaba su mentón mientras pensaba.

-**Fabray, mete tu pálido trasero a esa alberca **–hablaba la latina mientras comenzaba a desvestirse, quedando en ropa interior.

-**Pero…** -intentaba oponerse.

-**Anda amor, quiero ver cómo le ganas** –la incitaba su novia.

Quinn solo volvía a suspirar de frustración, ella pensaba que su noche seria tranquila. La anterior se había sentido mal, a tal grado de vomitar y a pesar de que ahora se encontraba bien, prefería estar tranquila. Pero sus amigas habían pensado otra cosa.

Santana ya se encontraba dentro de la "_**arena de lucha**_" como la había llamado la bailarina. Llevaba puesto un conjunto negro que hacia un contraste perfecto con su piel. La luz de la luna y la que proporcionaba la casa, le hacía brillar dejando por un momento embelesadas a sus amigas.

-**Cierra la boca Fabray **–levantaba una ceja –**No volverás a probar** –guiñaba un ojo.

Tanto Marley como Rachel volteaban a verla instantáneamente. ¿A qué se refería la latina con eso? ¿Había ocurrido algo entre ambas chicas? ¿Por qué Rachel no sabía nada de eso si se suponía que eran mejores amigas?

-**Te hare tragar lodo, latina** –Quinn la amenazaba mientras se quitaba la ropa un tanto sonrojada por lo que había dicho.

-**Eso ya lo veremos** –se cruzaba de brazos.

Poco a poco la ex Cheerio se quito la ropa, dejando a relucir un conjunto azul marino, que al igual que el de la morena, dejaba embobada a sus amigas. Sobre todo a la diva y su novia.

_Sexy_. El mismo pensamiento, en mentes diferentes.

Por fin entro a la alberca, e hizo una mueca de disgusto, la mezcla que había preparado Britt apenas y le llegaba a los tobillos, pero se sentía un tanto resbalosa.

-**Preparadas chicas** –hablo la rubia de ojos azules –**La primera que derribe a la otra y la tenga inmóvil por cinco segundos gana **–daba las instrucciones.

-**¿Lista Fabray? **–comenzaba a caminar alrededor la latina.

-**¿Me queda de otra?** –la seguía.

Y sin más se escucho un silbato. Por un instante ambas chicas miraron extrañadas a la bailarina, pero esta solo se encogió de hombros. Era normal que Brittany hiciera ese tipo de cosas, o al menos eso querían pensar.

Sin perder más el tiempo, ambos cuerpos chocaron, agarrándose del cuello ambas. No querían lastimarse, pero tampoco se dejarían vencer por su amiga. De un momento a otro entre forcejeos perdieron el equilibrio, cayendo la latina sobre el cuerpo de su amiga.

Brittany gritaba apoyando a su novia, Marley y Rachel estaban sorprendidas por lo sexy que la rubia se venía llena de esa curiosa mezcla.

Santana sobre el cuerpo de Quinn. Intentando inmovilizarla como había dicho su novia, para poder ganar. Quinn sujetando las piernas de su amiga y aventándola sobre su cabeza con ayuda de su cuerpo para poder levantarse. Ambas se reincorporaban, frente a frente se miraban con sonrisas en sus rostros. Sus cuerpos estaban llenos de _**lodo**_ dejando una imagen realmente sensual.

Sus cuerpos volvieron a colapsar contra el _lodo_, pero ahora la rubia se encontraba sobre el cuerpo de la latina, sujetándola con fuerza dejando ver una victoria segura. Pero un gesto la distrajo, un simple gesto que provoco que perdiera el control y su amiga se aprovechara de eso.

De reojo logro ver como Rachel saboreaba sus labios, mordiendo el inferior al final.

-**¡5, 4, 3, 2, 1!** –Gritaba la rubia más alta.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando los papeles se habían invertido y ahora era ella quien estaba debajo del cuerpo de la latina. Había perdido, pero un curioso calor había aparecido en su cuerpo y no precisamente por el esfuerzo que había hecho.

_Culpable: Rachel Berry y ese simple gesto._

Brittany abrazaba a su novia mientras la cargaba y la sacaba de la alberca, regalándole un beso por haber ganado. Marley solo le sonreía a su novia de manera triste, y Rachel, ella simplemente miraba lo sexy que se encontraba la rubia.

-**Lo siento amor **–se acercaba la castaña de ojos azules.

-**La deje ganar** –se encogía de hombros.

-**¡Te escuche!** –Gritaba la latina -**¡Y eso no es verdad!**

-**¡Las que siguen!** –ahora gritaba la bailarina.

Rápidamente ambas chicas se quitaron la ropa, haciendo que la ojiverde perdiera la viste por ambos cuerpos, su novia y su mejor amiga. La castaña de ojos azules llevaba un conjunto blando, resaltando sus pechos, haciendo que se detuviera su respiración. La diva había optado por uno rojo oscuro.

"_Perfecta"_ Fue lo que pensó Quinn al verla, su piel tostada y el oscuro de la ropa interior hacia que su piel tuviera un perfecto contraste. Sus piernas brillaban y no sabía si solo era su imaginación. _Trago seco._

-**Difícil elección mí querida amiga** –susurro la latina.

-**Cállate** –hablaba de igual manera.

-**Bien chicas** –decía la rubia más alta –**ya saben las reglas** –y sin más hacia sonar el silbato.

Sin duda esta lucha no solo era un juego, ambas chicas luchaban por Quinn. Jamás pensaron enfrentarse de esa manera, pero era una buena idea, podían mostrar que no se darían por vencidas, al menos no sin antes dar lucha.

Rápidamente ambos cuerpos colapsaron contra el suelo, Marley sobre el cuerpo de la diva sonriendo de una manera prepotente, sujetando sus manos sobre su cabeza. Quinn no podía creerlo, esa realmente era una imagen muy sexy. Rachel intentaba zafarse, pero no podía.

Ambas chicas estaban llenas de lodo facilitando la escapada de la diva. Logro soltar sus manos, agarro las piernas de su contrincante y levanto la espalda del suelo, haciendo que la castaña de ojos azules cayera sobre su espalda. Rápidamente se subió sobre ella, aprisionando las manos de la chica alta con sus piernas.

-**¡5, 4, 3, 2, 1!** –Se volvía a escuchar, ahora de los labios de la latina.

Rachel había ganado.

Lentamente se levanto del cuerpo de Marley, que por una extraña razón sonreía.

-**¡Bien hecho Rach!** –Grito la bailarina. La diva solo sonrió.

La castaña se levanto mientras la observaba, se dio media vuelta para salir de la alberca. Pero un movimiento en falso la hizo resbalar, haciendo que su codo chocara contra la nariz de Rachel. Rápidamente se dio media vuelta aun en el suelo para auxiliarla o eso es lo que todas pensaban.

-**No te será fácil** –susurro mientras la levantaba.

Las demás se acercaron rápidamente. La diva sujetaba fuertemente su nariz, una pequeña hilera de sangre comenzaba a salir.

-**Lo siento Rach **–Marley fingía frente a todas.

-**N-no, no te preocupes** –tartamudeaba aturdida por el golpe.

-**Ven, vamos a que te sientes** –Quinn la ayudaba.

* * *

Siguiente parte. Mañana.

Gracias a las nuevas lectoras. En serio, me motivan a seguir con la historia:')

Hasta la próxima actualización. Gabriela Maruri.


	14. Noches de Chicas II The Unholy Trinity

**_Descargo toda responsabilidad sobre Glee, todos los personajes son propiedad del señor RM y de la cadena FOX, yo solo los adapte a mi historia._**

* * *

**The Unholy Trinity**

-**Es hora de que me vaya** –comentaba la castaña de ojos azules mientras revisaba su celular.

-**¿Ya te vas?** –preguntaba su novia mientras se le acercaba.

Después del accidente ocurrido en esa disputa con lodo, habían optado por adentrarse en la casa y así poder revisar con mayor facilidad a la morena que se quejaba del dolor en su nariz. No había sido nada grave, solo el golpe.

Si, es cierto que había sangrado, pero no tenia fracturado el tabique, aun así las chicas convencieron a la morena de que al día siguiente fuera a sacarse una radiografía, ella acepto alegando que su propio padre Leroy la llevaría.

Luego de eso, todas se bañaron para así poder continuar tranquilas la noche, Rachel necesito un poco de ayuda, pero nadie tenía en cuenta que la castaña de ojos azules tuviera que partir tan temprano.

-**Si hermosa, Lore viene por mi **–hablo mientras recogía sus cosas.

-**Invítala, así se quedan las dos** –aconsejaba la latina.

-**¡NO! **–Gritaba sobresaltando a todas –**Es decir, viene cansada y prefiere que nos vayamos a casa.**

-**¿No te ibas a quedar? **–la cuestionaba su novia.

-**Lo siento amor, pero no **–miraba su celular –**quiere que pasemos un día de hermana-hermana y pues ese día será mañana **–se acercaba para darle un beso –**todo el día **–resaltaba esa última parte.

-**¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?** –no entendía nada.

-**Porque no tiene importancia **–se encogía de hombros –**Bueno chicas, me voy.**

Una a una se fue despidiendo de las chicas con un beso en la mejilla, inclusive de una aun aturdida morena que se encontraba sentaba con la cabeza levantada para evitar que volviera a sangrar su nariz. Al llegar a su novia, le dio un beso apasionado, provocando chiflidos y gritos de sus amigas. Rachel solo desvió la mirada, esas demostraciones de amor le afectaban mucho.

Marley salió rápidamente de la casa, corrió hasta el auto que la esperaba y subió sin mirar atrás, esperando que su novia no saliera para despedirse de su hermana.

_-__**¿Lista? **__–preguntaba alguien que sin duda no era su hermana._

_-__**Vámonos**__ –sonreía mientras el auto arrancaba._

* * *

Brittany y Santana no dejaban de besarse, haciendo que Rachel y Quinn se sintieran incomodas, desde que Marley se había ido, no habían hecho otra cosa.

-**¡Bueno ya! **–gritaba un poco exasperada la rubia más pequeña.

-**Que tu novia se fuera y no tuvieras acción no es mi culpa **–hablaba la latina separándose un poco de su novia.

-**¡Cállense las dos! **–gritaba la morena más pequeña.

-**A mi no… **-no pudo terminar de hablar.

-**Te hablo como se me dé la gana** –se defendía –**así que ahora, saca el tequila que jugaremos a algo **–se dejaba caer molesta en el asiento.

Todas estaban sorprendidas por el comentario de la más pequeña de las cuatro, no todos los días alguien le hablaba así a la mismísima Santana Snixx López, sabiendo cómo puede terminar la situación si en algún momento alguien se le enfrenta.

Rápidamente la bailarina saco cuatro chupitos para el tequila, haciendo que las demás chicas se colocaran alrededor de la mesa de centro que se encontraba en la sala. Uno a uno lo fue llenando con tequila.

-**Bien enana, ¿a que jugamos? **–pregunto malhumorada.

-**Yo nunca, nunca… **-dijo con una sonrisa.

-**¡Sí!** –Grito emocionada la ojiazul –**Yo inicio** –dijo mientras sujetaba su mentón pensando algo.

-**Empieza suave Britt **–decía la ex Cheerio, ya conocía como se ponían sus amigas con ese juego. La bailarina solo asentía.

-**Yo nunca, nunca… **-le hacía de emoción –**corrí desnuda frente a mucha gente** –soltó.

Santana y ella tomaron su chupito. Dejando anonadada a la diva, Quinn solo se reía de la cara que tenía su amiga.

-**¿Es en serio? **–pregunto atónica.

-**Pues…** -comenzó a hablar su mejor amiga –**Digamos que antes de que llegaras a la escuela, nos gustaba hacer apuestas, una vez les gane y ambas tuvieron que correr desnudas por todas las regaderas y los vestidores.**

-**Recibí varias invitaciones para salir toda esa semana** –recordaba la latina con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro.

-**Sí, yo también** –susurro la bailarina.

-**Eso no lo sabía Brittany S. Pierce** –la miraba enojada.

-**Rechace todas, yo estaba con una latina caliente** –le guiño un ojo.

-**Más te vale **–miraba a sus amigas mientras volvía a llenar los vasitos.

-**Yo nunca, nunca… -acertaba a decir la ojiverde antes que las demás** –he besado a más de tres personas en una sola noche.

Santana, Quinn y Rachel bebían. La bailarina se reía por la reacción de la ex Cheerio al ver que su mejor amiga, si lo había hecho. Volvían a llenar los vasos.

-**Yo nunca, nunca… **-pensaba la morocha –**He tenido relaciones en un lugar público.**

Santana y Britt bebían. Provocando la risa de las otras dos.

-**¿Dónde? **–preguntaba.

-**Su auto, en el estacionamiento de la escuela, después del entrenamiento de las porristas **–se encogía de hombros la bailarina mientras llenaba sus vasos.

Quinn y Rachel simplemente se miraron sorprendidas.

–**Mi turno **–pensaba un momento la latina–**Yo nunca, nunca… **-en su rostro se mostraba una sonrisa maliciosa –**hice un trió.**

Todas bebieron a fondo excepto Rachel. No podía creerlo. Su mejor amiga había estado en un trió y ella no lo sabía, pero aun, no estaba segura de querer saber los detalles. Comenzaba a sentir celos. Muchos celos.

-**¿Quinn?** –apenas un susurro de la diva.

La rubia se encontraba por demás sonrojada mientras que Britt y Santana soltaban una carcajada, haciendo que la morena las mirara confundida. La latina había visto su expresión, sabía que estaba enojada y sorprendida.

-**Cuéntale Q** –la incitaba su morena amiga.

-**Las odio, ¿Sabían?** –hablaba apretando la quijada.

-**Sí Quinnie no quiere contar, yo si** –una bailarina emocionada hablaba, haciendo que Rachel se sorprendiera más si era posible.

¿A caso…?

_**Flash back.**_

_-__**Yo mejor me voy **__–se levantaba una molesta y muy excitada rubia._

_Quinn se encontraba en casa de la latina para su ya tradicional "Viernes de noche de chicas". Pero ese día en particular era más diferente que los demás, sus amigas no dejaban de besarse mientras se tocaban con pasión, haciendo que la rubia poco a poco se excitara. _

_-__**¿Qué paso rubia? **__–Hablaba con la respiración entrecortada la latina -__**¿Se te antoja? **__–volvía a besar a su novia bajo la atenta mirada de su amiga._

_-__**N-no, no sé de que hablas**__ –desviaba la mirada._

_Brittany le susurro algo a su amiga, provocando que en un principio la mirara sorprendida pero sin tardar mucho asintió con la cabeza. Ambas chicas lentamente se pusieron de pie y caminaron hasta la ojiverde logrando que su pulso se disparara._

_-__**¿Q-qué ha-acen?**__ –tartamudeaba._

_-__**No te resistas Quinnie**__ –la bailarina le susurraba –__**Sabemos que lo deseas.**_

_-__**Atrévete a negarlo**__ –sentenciaba la latina mientras pasaba su mano por la entrepierna de la rubia notando cuan excitada esta. No pudo hacer más, solo trago seco._

_No se negó, simplemente cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por sus amigas. La rubia más alta la guio hasta la cama indicándole que se acostara justo en medio, ellas se encargarían de lo demás. Se miraron unas a otras, miradas penetrantes, llenas de deseo, oscuras por esa excitación que empezaba a acumularse en sus cuerpos. _

_La bailarina fue la primera en acercársele. Pasando su mano por toda su pierna hasta llegar a su abdomen, haciendo que la respiración de la ojiverde se volviera dificultosa. Se acerco más y más a su rostro rojo, estaba sonrojada, sus labios se rozaban._

_-__**No pienses **__–susurro._

_La beso. Un beso inocente, una caricia delicada entre sus labios, dejando una mordida inocente al separarse._

_No se dio cuenta en qué momento la latina se acerco, simplemente se percato de su presencia cuando sintió su mano bajo su camisa. Santana se acerco justo después de su novia, le sonrió de una manera sensual y sin preámbulos la beso._

_Un beso completamente diferente, ella era apasionada, quería obtener el control. Pasó su lengua por el labio inferior de su amiga pidiendo permiso para entrar y así lo hizo. Sus lenguas chocaron en una batalla por tomar las riendas de la situación. Pero así como la beso, se alejo, dejando también una mordida completamente diferente. Una mordida llena de pasión._

_Ambas chicas se observaron, sus respiraciones eran agitadas. Brittany se acerco a la latina y la beso de igual manera, Quinn pudo notar como Santana dominaba la situación y la bailarina solo se dejaba hacer, por fin entendía un poco más su relación. _

_Lentamente ambas chicas se fueron quitando la ropa. Dejándose en ropa interior frente a su amiga. Sonrieron con malicia, con excitación, con deseo mientras volvían a dirigir toda su atención en su compañera de juego. Compañera al menos de esa noche._

_Ambas chicas pasaban sus manos por el cuerpo de la ojiverde, logrando que su piel se erizara al contacto. De un momento a otro la dejaron a su par. _

_Caricias furtivas, miradas llenas de deseo, besos apasionados fue lo que las acompaño mientras dejaban sus cuerpos en desnudez, movimientos sensuales provocando una danza casi perfecta llevándolas a la cima esa noche. Una noche que les guardaría un excitante secreto._

_A la mañana siguiente la relación entre las tres amiga estaba más que bien, habían dormido abrazadas entre sí, Quinn en medio mientras que las otras dos la abrazaban. _

**_Flash back._**

Quinn miraba al suelo, mientras que Santana tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro. Rachel las miraba sorprendida a las tres. Habían estado juntas y ella no lo sabía. ¿Cuántas veces lo habían repetido? ¿Le habrá gustado? ¿Por qué nunca se lo dijo? ¿Qué otras cosas no sabía de la chica que le gustaba?

Demasiadas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

-**Después de esa noche, nuestra amistad fue más profunda **–terminaba su relato la ojiazul.

-**Única noche** –hablo la latina –**Q ya no quiso repetir **–miraba de reojo a la diva –**aunque sé que se muere de ganas por otra noche con nosotras** –le guiñaba un ojo.

-**Admito que fue una de las mejores noches de toda mi vida** –susurro la ex Cheerio –**pero no volvería a hacerlo** –levanto la vista –**Son como mis hermanas y las respeto** –hablaba con sinceridad.

-**Bueno… **-contestaba triste la bailarina.

-**Tranquila amor **–la abrazaba –**después hacemos un trió con Rachel** –beso su frente.

-**¡¿Qué?! **–gritaron al mismo tiempo la diva y su mejor amiga.

-**No… yo no le entro** –le daba fondo a su vaso.

-**Tú te lo pierdes **–se encogía de hombros.

-**Bien, sigamos… Yo nunca, nunca… ¡He besado a mi mejor amiga!** –gritaba emocionada la ojiazul.

Todas bebieron, ni siquiera se sorprendieron por eso. Santana y Brittany estaban al tanto de la historia que envolvía a sus dos amigas, así que no le dieron importancia. Quinn y Rachel solo se observaron en silencio un momento.

-**Esto ya se puso aburrido **–hablaba la latina mientras se levantaba jalando a su novia también.

-**Pueden quedarse aquí o en el cuarto de huéspedes **–Brittany las miraba inocentemente.

-**Nosotras nos vamos a seguir la fiesta a solas** –Santana caminaba con su novia hacia las escaleras.

Ni siquiera les habían dado tiempo de reaccionar cuando ambas chicas ya no estaban a la vista, la ex Cheerio desvió su mirada hacia el desorden que tenían, negó con la cabeza y también se encamino hacia las escaleras.

-**¿Te vas a quedar aquí?** –pregunto sorprendida la rubia.

-**No, vamos a dormir** –y sin más la siguió hasta esa habitación donde pasarían juntas la noche.

* * *

_Dedicado a ella Porque hace que mi vida sea feliz, sin que siquiera se dé cuenta._

Hasta la próxima actualización.

Gabriela Maruri.


	15. Kitty

**_Descargo toda responsabilidad sobre Glee, todos los personajes son propiedad del señor RM y de la cadena FOX, yo solo los adapte a mi historia._**

* * *

-**Voy por un vaso de agua, ¿Quieres algo de la cocina?** –preguntaba la rubia antes de salir de la habitación.

-**No, gracias** –levantaba la vista su morena amiga.

Ambas chicas se encontraban en el cuarto de huéspedes después de esa loca noche. Brittany le había contado su experiencia con Quinn en la cual Santana también estaba involucrada. Aun le costaba creer que sus dos amigas más cercanas tuvieran un encuentro sexual con su rubia.

Pero lo que más la tenía intrigada era que sus amigas ya habían estado con ella, ya habían probado su sabor, ese que no todos pueden probar con un simple beso. Habían podido recorrer su piel sin tela que le estorbara. Saborear esos pechos que la estaban volviendo loca de placer por el simple hecho de imaginarlos en sus pequeñas manos.

¿Por qué ella no podía? Incluso Marley ya la había sentido de esa manera. Ese pensamiento hizo que toque de tristeza se instalara en ella. El tardar en darse cuenta que la rubia era el amor de su vida provoco que no pudiera sentir esas maravillosas sensaciones que sus amigas y "_contrincante_" habían podido sentir en manos de Quinn.

-**Necesito sentirla **–susurro para sus adentros.

Sin más se fue desvistiendo hasta quedar solamente en ese conjunto de encaje negro que había llevado para el día siguiente, pero que había utilizado antes por la inesperada "_lucha en lodo_". Se coloco sobre la cama mirando directamente a la puerta, esperando la llegada de su rubia amiga.

Intento acomodar su cabello, simplemente lo soltó para que callera sobre sus hombros. Mordió ligeramente su labio inferior para que tuviera un color más rojo para tentar a la chica, tenía fe en que funcionaria.

-**Ese vaso de agua me sentó tan…** -Quinn no pudo terminar de hablar.

Su mirada recorrió ese pequeño cuerpo semidesnudo que se encontraba recostado frente a ella. Su respiración se detuvo, sus latinos se dispararon provocando que los escuchara directamente en sus oídos.

-**¿Q-qué… que haces?** –su voz sonaba ronca.

Lentamente y con una sensualidad que jamás imagino Rachel camino hasta ella, pasando sus pequeñas y suaves manos por la piel pálida de sus brazos provocando que una descarga eléctrica recorriera todo su cuerpo. Sonrió satisfecha al notar la reacción de la rubia. Con completa naturalidad se acerco a su oído.

-**Puedo notar lo que provoco en ti **–rozaba el lóbulo de la oreja con sus labios –**y te aseguro, que es exactamente lo mismo que tu provocas en mi** –dio un suave mordisco, arrancándole un gemido ahogado.

Quinn buscaba su voz, ver a la morena de esa manera tan provocativa, tan segura de sí misma había provocado que se quedara sin habla. El deseo comenzaba a nublar su mente, esta vez no había alcohol al cual echarle la culpa si ocurría algo. Estaban completamente consientes. Peor aún, estaban completamente deseosas de llevar las cosas a otro límite. _Realmente lo deseaba_.

Paso sus labios sutilmente por el lóbulo nuevamente, la respiración de la rubia se corto por un momento, poco a poco bajo sus labios saboreando la piel de cuello. Sin dudarlo, paso su lengua. Fue su turno de ahogar un gemido. La rubia solo cerró sus ojos.

Perdió la batalla con su coherencia.

Sujeto a la morena de la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo chocando sus caderas. Ambas dejaron de respirar. Por un momento se miraron a los ojos. _**Deseo, pasión, rendición**_. Eso era lo que podía ver en los ojos verdes de esa chica que la estaba volviendo loca. Volvió sus labios hasta quedar a la altura del lóbulo otra vez.

-**Hazme tuya **–prácticamente gimió la más pequeña.

* * *

-**¡Espero se portaran bien conejitos!** –entraba gritando la latina despertando a la diva.

-**No molestes Santana** –contestaba malhumorada –**Quiero dormir.**

-**¿Dónde está Fabray? **–la mirada de la más alta vagaba por toda la habitación.

-**Se fue hace unas horas** –escondía su rostro entre las almohadas.

-**¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Qué paso!?** –se acercaba hasta su amiga.

-**Nada **–Rachel lentamente se acomodaba para recargarse en la cabecera** –Eso fue lo que paso**.

-**Dime que paso Berry** –se cruzaba de brazos la latina.

-**No quiero hablar de eso Santana** –la miraba suplicante –**por favor.**

-No –sentenciaba –**tú no te vas a mover de aquí hasta que me digas que mierda paso entre Quinn y tu.**

-**¿Siempre si haremos un cuarteto?** –entraba gritando Brittany en la habitación.

-**Britt, creo que…** -la latina le lanzo una mirada a su novia.

-**Les contare de una vez solo para que me dejen dormir un poco más antes de irme **–se cruzo de brazos la diva.

_**{Flash back}**_

Ambas caminaron entre besos hasta llegar a la cama, donde Quinn acostó con delicadeza a su mejor amiga. _¿Qué estaba haciendo?_ Paso rápidamente por su mente, pero ese pensamiento se desvaneció cuando sintió las manos de la pequeña sobre su trasero, haciendo que sus caderas se juntaran más si era posible. Simplemente pudo gemir.

Había esperado mucho tiempo, realmente deseaba sentir a la morena de esta manera, poder recorrer su piel lentamente, saborear su cuerpo como si su vida dependiera de ello, perderse en esa pequeña chica de 1.57 que la volvía loca desde el primer minuto en el que la tuvo enfrente. No, no podía arrepentirse, no ahora.

Rachel se recostó sobre la cama acomodándose justo en medio, invitando a la rubia para que se le acercara. Esta no perdió el tiempo, su cuerpo temblaba de nervios, de deseo. Lentamente se coloco sobre la morena que gustosa la abrazo de la cintura con sus piernas tomándola por sorpresa.

_La miro._

Sabía que esta noche jamás la olvidarían. Sus miradas dejaban ver que no solo era un arranque de pasión, estaban predestinadas a estar juntas. Sus corazones latían rápido, pero en un mismo ritmo, creando una perfecta sincronía.

Quinn la beso lentamente, pasando una de sus manos por su mejilla rozándola delicadamente, como si temiera a lastimarla. Se separo un momento con una sonrisa en los labios.

-**No sabes cuánto he esperado por esto** –susurro mientras la miraba, antes de volver a besarla.

Rachel volteo el rostro. Esa mirada, ese simple mirar la hizo sentir la peor persona del mundo. Si, realmente deseaba a la rubia que en ese momento mostraba una confusión en su rostro. Pero sobre todo estaba enamorada de ella. No podía hacerle eso.

¿Qué clase de persona seria si la incitara a que engañara a su novia con ella? No podía hacerle eso, amaba a Quinn, más allá de desearla. Sabía que la rubia al día siguiente se sentiría culpable, que no podría con algo así.

Quería estar con su mejor amiga, en todos los sentidos posibles, pero no de esa manera. Quería hacer las cosas bien, quería ser su novia. No solo cuestión de una noche por sentirse calientes, por desearse hasta sentir que su piel ardía. Quería hacer las cosas bien.

-**Yo… no… no puedo** –susurro mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por su rostro.

-**¿Qué? **–estaba perpleja.

-**Te… te amo Quinn **–acariciaba el rostro de la rubia –**pero no quiero que las cosas ocurran así, sé que yo provoque esto, pero… no puedo **–cerraba los ojos.

La ex Cheerio se separo de ella, sentándose al borde de la cama dándole la espalda. ¿Qué estaban a punto de hacer? Sabía perfectamente que era lo que estaban a punto de hacer, iba a hacerle el amor a Rachel Barbra Berry, a su mejor amiga. Iba a estar con la mujer de su vida, que para su desgracia no era su novia.

**-Lo siento **–hablo la rubia después de unos minutos.

-**Discúlpame Quinn** –se acercaba la morena –**Te amo, realmente te amo, y no sabes lo mucho que me estoy odiando en este momento** –se sentó a su lado –**No porque no quisiera, porque realmente lo deseo, te deseo **–la miro fijamente –**pero no puedo hacerte esto. Estas con Marley y sé que mañana al despertar te hubieras sentido la peor persona del mundo por haberla engañado conmigo** –agacho la mirada –**además, quiero que el día que tengamos nuestra primera vez juntas sea perfecta, que tu estés conmigo y solo conmigo. **

-**Rach…**

-**Shhh… **-coloco un dedo en sus labios –**no digas nada **–la beso delicadamente –**Sé que me tarde mucho en darme cuenta de lo que sentía por ti, sé puede que sea tarde, que tu estas con Marley, que te vez feliz con ella **–más lagrimas volvían a caer por su mejilla –**pero te aseguro que yo puedo hacerte mucho más feliz. Pero haremos las cosas bien, no habrá engaños** –le sonrió cálidamente.

Sin más se abrazaron, esa noche pudo haber sido su primera vez haciendo el amor, pero todo sería un engaño. Un engaño del cual alguna de las dos se arrepentiría algún día. Porque no era el momento indicado. No cuando Quinn aun tenía novia. No cuando se querían dejar solo por la lujuria, por el deseo de sentir sus cuerpos.

Ambas querían hacer el amor, ambas querían tocar sus almas, no solo su cuerpo. Pero aun no era el momento.

Quinn Fabray amaba a Rachel Berry, pero no podía engañar a su novia, a la chica que la saco de ese hueco profundo en el que estaba cayendo por un amor no correspondido hasta hoy.

-**Yo… debo irme** –hablo por fin la rubia –**Te quiero Rach** –se levanto de la cama para buscar sus cosas –**No, estoy mintiendo **–se detuvo justo enfrente de su amiga –**Yo también te amo, pero no puede haber un nosotros **–las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos –**Ahora estoy con Marley y no voy a dejarla** –se acerco rápidamente a su amiga –**No puedo dejarla** –la beso despacio.

La beso de una manera que ninguna de las dos creía, le estaba mostrando su alma en ese beso, le estaba entregando su corazón sin ser consciente. O tal vez sin querer darse cuenta de ello. Junto sus frentes para después separarse y caminar hasta la puerta, donde se detuvo antes de salir.

-**Hasta que tú me demuestres que de verdad me amas **–susurro y se fue.

_**{Flash back}**_

-**Lo demás esta demás contarlo** –la morena se encogió de hombros mientras intentaba no llorar.

-**¡Ay! Pero yo quiero saber lo demás** –se quejaba Brittany.

-**¿Britt?** –Rachel la miraba perpleja.

-**Ok, lo siento** –se disculpaba la bailarina.

-**Mira Rachel, tienes medio camino ganado** –pensaba un momento la latina –**Quinn te dijo que no dejaría a Marley, pero antes de irse menciono que hasta que tu no le demostraras que de verdad la amas ¿cierto?** –La más pequeña solo asentía –**Entonces solo debes hacer eso.**

-**¿Hacer qué? **–pregunto incrédula.

-**¡Por Dios Berry! **–Se desespero -**¡demostrarle que de verdad la amas! **–exclamo mientras alzaba los brazos para dar énfasis a sus palabras.

-**¡Sí!** –su novia la apoyaba.

-**No creo que sea lo mejor chicas** –agacho la mirada –**Después de que se fue estuve pensando **–ambas chicas la miraron esperando a que continuara –**Tan solo quiero que sea feliz y si Marley es su felicidad yo no puedo entrometerme en eso** –se encogió de hombros.

-**Mira enano **–se desespero la latina –**hace un tiempo yo misma te dije eso, ¿Recuerdas? **–asintió –**Pero después de lo que nos acabas de contar, de cómo lograste detenerte, a pesar de tener a tu merced a esa rubia que no esta nada mal** –le guiño un ojo –**tan solo para que ella no se sintiera mal a la mañana siguiente por haberle sido infiel a su novia, eso me hace ver que tu eres la indicada para mi hermana, además siento que Marley se trae algo entre manos y eso no me agrada **–le regalo una sonrisa sincera.

Rachel volvía a llorar. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ese punto? ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de su amor por la rubia tiempo atrás, cuando aún era libre? ¿Por qué tuvo que esperar a que alguien más llegar a la vida de su mejor amiga? ¿Por qué? Eran muchas preguntas para su mente en esos momentos, preguntas que no tenían respuestas, al menos no que la convencieran del todo. Además el dolor de su nariz la estaba matando. Necesitaba algo para el dolor.

-**Ahora** –Santana se levantaba de su lugar para comenzar a idear un plan –**debes darle celos con alguien** –aplaudía para después juntar uno a unos sus dedos lentamente frente a su rostro como si ideara un robo.

-**¡Estás loca si piensas que voy a regresar con Finn para darle celos! **–rápidamente se levantaba la más pequeña, provocando que se mareara por el dolor de su nariz.

-**¡No soy tan cruel como para mandarte con ese idiota, gnomo! **–se cruzaba de brazos encarándola.

Brittany solo las observaba como si de un partido de tenis se tratara.

-**¿A no? **–la diva estaba perpleja -**¿Entonces? –**pregunto algo asustada.

-**Tu déjale eso a la sexy latina que tienes frente a ti **–levanto una ceja triunfal –**pero ahora vamos por algo para tu nariz, comienza a darme miedo **–se acercaba para llevarla hasta la cocina.

* * *

"_**Te extraño ¿Qué tal tu día de hermana-hermana?"**_ –Q.

Quinn le mandaba un mensaje a su novia, necesitaba tener noticias de ella antes de volverse loca. Estaba sola en su casa, sola y confundida. No sabía qué hacer, quería estar con Rachel pero a la vez no. Quería a su novia, pero sabía que no la amaba.

¿Cómo podía seguir con esa relación si no la amaba de verdad? ¿Cómo terminarla si con ella había tenido buenos momentos? ¿Cómo arriesgarse con Rachel, si con Marley tenía estabilidad? ¿Cómo dejar a esos ojos azules inocentes? ¿Prefería perderse en ese mirar chocolate que la perdía cada vez más y más?

-**Pregunta, tras pregunta, tras pregunta, tras pregunta, tras pregunta… ¡y más jodidas preguntas!** –gritaba furiosa mientras se dejaba caer en su cama.

No había recibido respuesta de su novia. No podía llamar a sus amigas porque seguramente estarían ocupadas, quería gritar, correr o de plano salir huyendo pero eso no ayudaría en nada. Quería manejar su moto a toda velocidad, pero sabía que eso sería algo estúpido con toda la tensión que cargaba encima.

* * *

Lunes por la mañana, era hora de ir a la escuela y comenzar con ese plan que Santana había creado. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a salir todo aquello, pero bien decían _"Quien no arriesga no gana"_ y ella realmente amaba a Quinn, por lo tanto arriesgaría todo lo que pudiera. Con tal de tener a su chica a su lado.

* * *

-**Repíteme porque hago esto** –susurro la morena desde el asiento de atrás.

-**Porque quieres estar con Quinn y debes ponerla celosa** –hablaba la latina sin despegar los ojos del camino.

-**Si esto sale mal voy a odiarte por el resto de mi vida** –hablo entre dientes.

-**Me amaras enana, me amaras** –y con esa frase llegaban a la escuela.

-**¡Kitty! **–gritaba la bailarina mientras se acercaba corriendo después de bajar del auto.

-**¡Brittany!** –se abrazaban eufóricamente.

-**Ella mi querida amiga, será tu nueva ayudante **–susurro la latina mientras se acercaba junto con Rachel hasta su novia.

-**¿He? **–la miraba incrédula.

-**Chicas, ella es mi prima Kitty** –comenzaba a presentarlas –**Kitty, ella es mi novia Santana **–la señalaba –**Y ella es Rachel, a quien ayudaras **–susurro la ultima parte.

-**Encantada chicas** –las saludaba.

-**Lo mismo digo** –respondía la latina –**Ahora, Britt ya te conto como está el asunto, ¿Cierto?** –fue directa.

-**Directa al grano ¿Verdad? Me agrada prima, me agrada** –abrazo a la bailarina –**Pues medio me comento algo, pero tengo lo esencial.**

-**¿Esencial?** –preguntaba incrédula Rachel.

-**Rach, tú y yo haremos una gran pareja** –se acercaba hasta ella para abrazarla.

-**¿Pareja?** –preguntaba Quinn desde atrás.

* * *

Sin ganas, nuevo capitulo. Disfruten.

Gabriela Maruri.


	16. Encuentros

_Descargo toda responsabilidad sobre Glee, todos los personajes son propiedad del señor RM y de la cadena FOX, yo solo los adapte a mi historia._

* * *

-**¿En qué lio me has metido Santana López?** –gritaba a través del teléfono la morena.

-_**¿Te tranquilizas Berry? **_–Contestaba tranquila la latina –_**Todo es parte del plan, además no es como si te fueras a acostar con ella, a menos que tú quieras claro**_ –usaba su tono burlón.

-**¡CALLATE!** –se sonrojaba.

-_**Ya te sonrojaste, que infantil eres Berry **_–Sacudía la cabeza al otro lado del teléfono.

-**¿T-tu… tu como sabes?** –se quejo.

-_**Eres tan predecible **_ -sonaba aburrida.

-**El punto aquí, es que ¿Qué madre se supone que debo hacer con Kitty? ¡No tengo idea de nada! **–gritaba exasperada.

-_**¡Uh! La enano dijo una palabrota**_ –volvía a burlarse –_**Y solo tendrás que hacer lo que nosotras te digamos, tampoco es como si fueras a cometer un asesinato **_–rodaba los ojos.

-**Está bien, pero si las cosas salen mal dejo todo esto ¿Ok?** –sentenciaba.

-_**Bien, bien… pero todo saldrá bien, confía en mí**_ –intentaba tranquilizarla.

El plan era simple, Kitty y Rachel pasarían juntas el mayor tiempo posible, dentro y fuera de la escuela, ya que sin que alguna supiera como había ocurrido, su nueva amiga rubia se había transferido a medio curso escolar, estando en casi todas las clases de la morena y obviamente en las que compartía con Quinn.

**_Kitty era una pequeño genio-maligno-traviesa-sexy-porrista. _**

Todas las chicas lo tomaron bien, era una nueva integrante a su grupo y ahora sí, cada una tenía una pareja, aunque las más pequeñas solo fueran compañeras de clases, pero ese pequeño dato no lo sabía del todo la rubia de ojos verdes.

Cuando Quinn llego ante las chicas esa misma mañana solo escucho la frase que la rubia más pequeña dijo: _**"Tú y yo haremos una gran pareja"**_. Justo en ese momento todas se callaron, dejando aun más confundida a la ex Cheerio.

Santana ignoro su pregunta y solo presento a la prima de su novia. No iba a darle más información. No debía hacerlo si quería que las cosas salieran a la perfección para sus amigas. Tenía un perfecto plan y no iba a fallar, esta vez no. Sus amigas le importaban mucho.

* * *

Eran las 6 de la tarde, Quinn se encontraba sola en casa, su madre estaba en una reunión de trabajo y llegaría hasta más tarde. Agarro su chaqueta y se la coloco mientras salía de la casa. Subió a su moto, arranco sin rumbo fijo. Necesitaba despejarse, pensar que hacer con su vida. Seguir con Marley o darle una oportunidad a Rachel.

Manejo durante mucho tiempo, solo sentía el aire a través de su cabello, como se revolvía por la brisa que chocaba con ella. Era una de las sensaciones que más le gustaban. Se sentía libre, sentía que volaba, como si nadie a su alrededor existiera.

Dejaba de pensar y solo sentía.

Después de haberle confesado su amor a Rachel y ser rechazada se había prometido olvidarla, era su mejor amiga, parte importante de su vida, no quería perderla. Después apareció Marley y la hizo sentir viva, sentir que podía volver a ser esa chica de antes, volver a tener la ilusión de un amor solo para ella que no tuviera que ocultar. Pero como siempre todo se complico.

¿Por qué las cosas no podían ser tan sencillas? ¿Por qué en el amor alguien siempre tiene que sufrir? ¿Por qué no todo es tipo "Yo la quiero a ella y ella me quiere a mí" y listo? ¿Por qué siempre tiene que salir un tercero lastimado? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿¡POR QUÉ!?

Freno de golpe.

Sin darse cuenta las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. ¿Acaso era verdad esa frase que escucho en esa película? ¿Ella era un ser del bajo mundo que no merecía amar o ser amado? Inconscientemente estaba lastimando a dos de las personas más maravillosas que pudiera haber conocido alguna vez. Ellas no merecían eso, ella no podía ser tan despreciable, tenía que frenar eso de una vez por todas.

* * *

Había tomado una decisión y por eso mismo se encontraba frente a la casa de su novia, no podía lastimarla. Había estado a punto de serle infiel dos veces y lo peor de todo es que no se arrepentía, sin dudarlo lo hubiera hecho, así que era mejor terminar con su relación antes de lastimar de verdad a esa chica que no tenía la culpa de nada.

Lentamente bajo de su moto, camino despacio hasta esa puerta blanca y todo el timbre. Sus manos temblaban, su corazón latía rápido y una voz en su cabeza le susurraba "_corre_", pero no iba a hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo de una vez. Toco una vez más el timbre.

-**¡Amor!** –se escucho inmediatamente cuando la puerta fue abierta.

Unos brazos la abrazaron fuertemente y la arrastraron hacia el interior del hogar. Unos segundos fueron los necesarios para que Quinn se diera cuenta del estado de la castaña.

Pálida, ojos rojos y dilatados, un corte en su labio inferior, ojeras y su cabello un tanto revuelto. ¿Qué rayos le había pasado?

Marley intento besarla, pero la rubia fue rápida, sujeto su barbilla y comenzó a inspeccionarla minuciosamente.

-**¿Qué te paso Marley?** –sonaba preocupada.

-**No es nada **–la chica de ojos azules le restaba importancia –**solo me choque con la puerta ayer que llegue **–se encogía de hombros.

-**¿Estas ebria?** –se acercaba un poco para olfatearla, pero no sentía nada.

-**No **–se reía tontamente –**te extrañe tanto** –intentaba abrazarla de nuevo.

-**¿¡Estas drogada!? **–Volvía a alejarse, al notar el estado de su novia -**¿Dónde está Lorena?** –cuestionaba.

-**¿Qué madre te pasa Fabray? **–Se exaltaba la castaña -**¿Vienes a ver a mi hermana o a mí? ¡Yo soy tu novia! **–gritaba mientras se alejaba molesta.

¿Qué había ocurrido con esa chica inocente que conoció hace unos pocos meses? No podía evitar sentirse culpable, algo le decía que era ella quien la había orillado a esos extremos. Era obvio que la chica se encontraba drogada, no se lo había negado y su semblante se lo afirmaba. ¿Y ese golpe? ¿Qué era lo que le había pasado? Solo habían pasado tres días sin verse.

-**¡Lorena!** –comenzó a gritar la ojiverde teniendo la esperanza de obtener noticia de la chica, pero al parecer era en vano.

-**Ni te molestes Quinnie** –gritaba Marley desde el salón –**Lore llega hasta mañana.**

-**¿A dónde fue? ¿Por qué te dejo sola y en ese estado?** –preguntaba molesta.

-**Primero que nada **–la ojiazul la encaraba –**deja de hablarme así ¿Ok? **–se acercaba lentamente hasta ella –**Y segundo, ya estoy lo suficientemente grandecita como para cuidarme sola en casa… amor **–sarcasmo, así sonó esa última palabra.

-**¿Dónde está tu hermana Marley? **–su voz era dura.

-**¡Agh! ¡Me chocas cuando te pones así!** –Se dejaba caer en el sillón mientras buscaba algo en sus bolsillos –**Ayer me fue a buscar a donde estaba, hubo una pequeña riña, ella me defendió, alguien salió de soplón y ella pago los platos rotos con la policía **–decía de lo más tranquila.

-**¿Tu hermana está detenida?** –no podía creerlo.

**-Sí, le dieron 36 horas porque no tenemos para la fianza** –sacaba un sobre con algo blanco en su interior.

-**¿Y tu aquí bien tranquila de la vida y con esta pendejada en tus manos?** -le arrebataba el sobre.

-**¿Y a ti eso qué?** –se molestaba.

-**¿Cómo que eso qué?** –Quinn cada vez se exasperaba más -**¡Soy tu novia y me preocupo por ti! ¡Esta chingadera te va a consumir! **–levantaba los manos para darle énfasis a sus palabras.

-**No creo, soy yo quien la consume, no ella** –soltaba la carcajada.

-**¡Sube a darte una puta ducha fría que en cuanto salgas vamos por tu hermana!** –gritaba molesta.

-**¡No!** –se levantaba la ojiazul.

-**¡Que lo hagas joder!** –Dureza era lo que salía de los labios de la rubia, su mirada era fría.

Marley subió las escaleras con pereza, mientras Quinn la seguía. Debía cerciorarse que no tuviera más en su habitación, además tenía que presionarla para que no tardaran en ir por Lorena.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, Quinn y Marley se encontraban en la estación de policía, la rubia hablaba con el oficial a cargo para arreglar la situación de la morena mayor. Pagada su fianza solo tenían que esperar a lo mucho 10 minutos para que dejaran en libertad a Lorena.

La castaña de ojos azules se encontraba sentada en la sala de espera, con la cabeza entre sus manos, Quinn se sentó a su lado con el seño fruncido.

-**Me duele la cabeza** –susurro la más chica.

-**Eso te pasa por meterte esa mierda** –realmente estaba molesta la rubia.

-**¿Puedes dejar de ponerte así? Por favor** –volvía a susurrar la ojiverde –**lo tengo todo controlado.**

-**¡Ay si! Todo controlado **–sarcasmo y más sarcasmo –**todo controlado que tú hermana casi pasa otra noche en este lugar de mierda** –sonaba demasiado dura.

-**Deja de regañarme ¿ok? **–Marley la encaraba -**¿Qué querías que hiciera? No tenía el dinero que se necesitaba para sacarla **–recargaba la espalda en la silla mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-**¿Y no se te ocurrió llamarme a mí para ayudarlas?** –Volvía a reclamarle –**No, ¿Cómo se te iba a ocurrir? Si estabas hasta la madre de esa pendejada** –suspiraba cansada mientras se ponía de pie.

-**Si no quiere volver aquí, no vuelva a pelearse así **–comentaba el policía que acompañaba a Lorena.

-**Gracias oficial **–Hablaba la rubia mientras se acercaba hasta la joven y la abrazaba –**vamos a casa** –La morena solo asentía.

* * *

Veinte minutos fueron los que tardaron en regresar a la casa de las chicas, Marley dormía en el asiento trasero mientras Quinn conducía y Lore miraba a la nada misma. La rubia estaciono el auto y con ayuda de la morena subieron a la más pequeña a su habitación para después salir en silencio de esta.

-**Gracias por ayudarnos Quinn **–agradecía la morena.

-**No es nada, ese no es lugar para que pases la noche** –hablaba mientras bajaban las escaleras.

-**No solo hablo por eso **–agachaba la cabeza mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones –**Marley no está bien y necesito que me ayudes** –susurraba.

-**Pude notarlo cuando llegue **–apretaba la mandíbula mientras recordaba lo ocurrido –** ¿Desde cuándo paso esto?**

-**Pues…** -suspiraba pesadamente –**esa fue la verdadera razón por la que nos cambiamos de casa, Marley comenzó a tener malas compañías… una noche mi madre y yo nos dimos cuenta porque llego toda golpeada… **-cerraba los ojos y apretaba sus puños mientras relataba la historia –**sus "amigos" la dejaron botada en la puerta de la casa mientras ella no podía hacer nada para controlar su risa desatada…** -miraba fijamente a la rubia –**le quitamos su celular, toda clase de contacto, iba solo a la escuela, yo la llevaba y la traía, pero en más de una ocasión se perdió y mi madre nos mando mejor para acá **–suspiraba nuevamente –**estuvo todo el verano en rehabilitación y ahora no sé como volvió a tener contacto con ellos… pensé que ya lo había superado **–comenzaba a sollozar.

-**Tranquila… **-se acercaba la rubia para tranquilizarla –**yo te ayudare, estará bien.**

* * *

"_Mañana paso por ti para ir a nuestro lugar secreto, nos vemos hermosa ;)" _–Marley recibía un mensaje.

"_Te espero a la hora que te dije la otra noche, es cuando estaré sola. ¡Muero por ir!" _–Contestaba rápidamente para después volver a esconder su celular y así evitar que se lo quitaran.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Quinn se encontraba temprano frente a la casa de las Rose, tenía que hablar con Marley antes de que fueran a la escuela, dejar varios puntos claros y así poder ayudarla.

* * *

-**¡Miren! Llego Quinn con Marley** –gritaba una emocionada Britt.

-**¿Marley?** –Volteaba rápidamente Kitty -¡No puede ser! -**¿Marley Rose es la novia de tu Quinnie?** –preguntaba asombrada dirigiéndose a Rachel.

-**No es mi Quinnie, y si… ella es su novia **–susurraba mientras sujetaba más fuerte sus libros contra su pecho.

-**¿Se conocen?** –intervenía la latina.

-**Pues… digamos que éramos… compañeras en la otra escuela… **-se hacia la tonta, haciendo que la alarma de Santana comenzara a sonar, no la había convencido.

-**Hola chicas… **-saludaba la ex Cheerio.

-**¿Kitty? **–La castaña de ojos azules se detenía justo enfrente de la rubia -**¿Qué haces aquí? **–comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

-**¡Oh Marley! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!** –Fingía sorpresa –**Me acaban de transferir.**

-**¿Qué tu qué? **–se exaltaba la castaña.

-**Chicas, Rachel y yo tenemos que irnos… necesito unos apuntes de química, ¿Verdad Rach? **–decía la rubia más chica mientras entrelazaba sus brazos y jalaba a la morena.

-**¡Eh… si! Nos vemos más tarde** –se despedía rápidamente -**¿Me puedes decir que pasa aquí? **–susurraba mientras se alejaban.

-**Tenemos toda la clase de química para hablar de eso** –soltaba un suspiro frustrado la más pequeña.

"_Esto no me gusta nada" _–pensaba la latina –**Nosotras también nos vamos, tenemos que recoger unas cosas y se hace tarde** –hablaba más tranquila que las otras dos.

-**¡Hasta luego chicas! **–se despedía la bailarina con un abrazo a cada una, mientras su novia solo hacia un gesto con la cabeza.

* * *

"_Estoy afuera, no tardes preciosa ;)"_ –vibraba el celular de Marley mientras se encontraba en clase de Literatura.

"_Lo siento, se complicaron las cosas, te veo en la noche;)"_ –contestaba rápidamente antes de que la regara el profesor Marsh.

"_En la noche no podre irte a buscar, pero te espero en mi departamento. NO LLEGUES TARDE." _–Leía el mensaje y guardaba su celular.

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo todas estaban sentadas en el comedor, la tensión se sentía en el aire, **Kitty** y **Marley** no dejaban de observarse "_disimuladamente_". **Santana** vigilaba a ambas mientras que **Quinn** la observaba a esta pues no entendía su actitud. **Rachel** Observaba la tensión entre las dos chicas más jóvenes y como las otras dos las observaban. **Brittany**, bueno ella les hablaba sobre como _Lord Tubbington_ vendía celulares de contrabando.

-**Y es por eso que debemos cuidar nuestros celulares el próximo viernes mientras estemos en nuestra noche de chicas** –terminaba de decir la bailarina.

-**Si amor** –asentía la latina fingiendo haber puesto atención -**¿Y ustedes como se conocen chicas?** –comenzaba el interrogatorio.

* * *

-**¿Por qué no me dijiste que Marley Rose era la novia de Quinn?** –se quejaba una alterada rubia de no más de 1.60m de altura.

-**¿Qué iba yo a saber que la conocías?** –se defendía la latina.

-**Santana, así no puedo… no puedo hacer esto** –se dejaba caer en el sillón.

-**Kitty tienes que poder, tampoco es como si fueras a ser la novia de Rachel, solo tienes que darle celos a Quinn para que deje a la odiosa de Marley **–la rubia le daba una mirada envenenada.

-**Aquí la que va a morir de celos voy a ser yo **–se tapaba el rostro con las manos, dejando sorprendida a la morena.

-**¿Qué tu qué?** –la miraba atónica.

* * *

-**¿Kitty era tu amiga en la otra escuela? **–preguntaba Quinn mientras veía televisión junto con las hermanas Rose en la casa de estas.

Lorena se tenso inmediatamente, jamás creyó que su hermana y la rubia mencionada se volvieran a encontrar, no era lo mejor en esos momentos por la situación en la que la castaña ojiazul se encontraba.

-**Si… bueno…** -tocia antes de seguir explicando –**en realidad éramos compañeras nada mas, nunca congeniamos bien **–Lore le clavo la mirada.

-**Creo que le gusta Rachel** –la rubia comentaba sin despegar la vista de la película.

_Marley se tensaba._

-**Tengo que ir al baño** –se levantaba rápidamente.

Al llegar al baño, cerro con seguro y saco su celular rápidamente, necesitaba avisar que no podría ir.

"_Cambio de planes, mi hermana anda de pesada. Muero de ansiedad por un toque"_ –Mandaba y esperaba la respuesta, no saldría sin obtenerla.

"_Me di cuenta, yo muero por un toque y verte de nuevo a ti;) admito que me sorprendió encontrarte"_ –Marley sonreía, y contestaba rápidamente.

"_Pronto, estoy en las mismas que tu"_ –enviaba. Borraba los mensajes, apagaba su celular y salía del baño, para volver a sentarse junto a su novia.

* * *

Bueno, una actualización más. Realmente lamento la tardanza, pero surgieron cosas que no estaban previstas y es difícil escribir con la mente llena de todo eso, así que espero les guste el capitulo, esta medio enredado, pero es parte de la historia, solo recuerden:

**_No todo es como lo pintan_**;)

Gabriela Maruri.


	17. TheZombieKids&Des'ree

_Descargo__ toda responsabilidad sobre Glee, todos los personajes son propiedad del señor RM y de la cadena FOX, yo solo los adapte a mi historia._

* * *

La música sonaba fuerte por todo el lugar, tanto fuera como dentro de la casa, el alcohol salía y entraba en manos de personas que probablemente ya no encontraban del todo consientes. No era la típica fiesta de Noah Puckerman, no. Esta tenía un propósito.

**Lugar:** _Casa de Noah Puckerman._

**Ocasión:** _Fiesta de viernes por la noche._

**Motivo:** _Poner celosa a Quinn Fabray._

* * *

"_¿Por qué aun no llegan?"_ –S

"_Marley aun no esta lista y Lore cree que es mejor que nos quedemos esta noche en casa" _–Q

"_¡Nada de quedarse en casa Fabray! Me la debes… ¡MUEVE TU PÁLIDO TRASERO HASTA LA FIESTA DE UNA VEZ!"_ –S

"_¡Deja de gritarme hasta por texto! Ya vamos en camino" _–Q

La latina sonreía mientras observaba a su par de amigas bailar muy animadamente. Esa era uno de los motivos, que Quinn viera a Kitty con Rachel y le dieran celos, así como también descubrir cuál era el pasado de Marley con la rubia más chica, porque ella no se había tragado ese cuento de que solo habían sido compañeras y nada más. Ella no era tonta y su intuición le decía otra cosa.

Mientras esperaba a que la rubia de su amiga llegara, agarro a su novia por la cintura, camino con ella hasta estar justo al lado de sus amigas y comenzó a bailar sensualmente, al compas de la música, haciendo que esta vez fuera su novia quien siguiera sus pasos.

* * *

-**Debimos quedarnos en casa** –se quejaba Marley mientras bajaba de la moto.

-**Marley, por favor trata de disfrutar la noche** –terminaba de bajar de la moto.

-**Sí, pero yo quería quedarme en casa** –ni siquiera le daba la mano cuando comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa.

-**Por favor** –le suplicaba –**llevemos la fiesta en paz, divirtámonos un poco esta noche ¿Si?** –le regalaba una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-**Ya que…** –cruzaba de largo para entrar por fin.

La música sonaba fuerte, "_**Face – The Zombie Kids**_" sonaba desde algún punto de la casa, la gente bailaba por todos lados. La rubia tomo la mano de su novia, no quería perderla de vista y que aprovechara ese momento a solas para ingerir cualquier cosa que pudiera llevar con ella.

Caminaron hacia la sala en busca de sus amigas, pero no encontraron a nadie, cruzaron por la cocina y en el camino tomaron un par de tragos, uno para cada una. Siguieron atravesando la casa hasta salir al jardín trasero donde se encontraba la mayoría de la gente, que bailaba la música que ponía el DJ que Puck había conseguido para la ocasión.

Diviso a sus amigas justo enfrente de donde se encontraba el DJ, Santana y Brittany bailaban de manera muy sensual, dejándose guiar por el ritmo de la música que a decir verdad no era del todo para bailar pegadas, pero ellas podían lograr eso, volver una canción realmente sexy.

Sonrió al ver lo feliz que se encontraban sus amigas, pero esa sonrisa sincera se borro al ver como Kitty bailaba muy cerca de Rachel, su cuerpo se tenso, al igual que el de Marley. Ambas se detuvieron para observar con detenimiento la escena, a ninguna de las dos les gusto lo que observaron.

La rubia pasaba sus manos por el cuerpo de la morena, mientras que esta dejaba caer su cabeza en el hombro de su acompañante, pues se encontraba de espaldas a ella. Las pequeñas manos de Kitty sujetaron la cadera de la otra y guiaba los movimientos que debían seguir, como si fueran dos piezas que se unían para formar una sola.

_Ambas sintieron una punzada en el pecho. _Se acercaron hasta las cuatro.

-**¡Pero miren quien se digno a llegar por fin! **–gritaba la latina.

-**¡Quinnie!** –Britt la abrazaba eufóricamente -**¡Marley!** –hacia lo mismo con la novia de la ex Cheerio.

-**¡Pensamos que estaban adentro como siempre!** –gritaba del mismo modo la ojiverde, la música no las dejaba escuchar.

-**¿¡Qué!?** –era turno de Kitty.

Con su mano libre Quinn tomaba la mano de Santana que a su vez tomaba la de su novia, que esta tomaba la de Kitty para que esta sujetara con una sonrisa la de Rachel y así poderlas guiar a un lugar menos ruidoso para que pudieran hablar. Llegaron a la cocina todas sin soltarse de la mano.

Al entra, la primera en soltarse fue la latina, pero no quito su agarra de la mano de su novia, en su lugar Britt soltó a la rubia más chica y abrazo a Santana. Kitty en ningún momento soltó la mano de la morena que le regalaba sonrisas cada vez que volteaba a verla, provocando un malestar tanto en Quinn como en Marley, quienes tampoco se habían soltado de las manos.

-**¿Por qué tardaron tanto en llegar?** –pregunto la latina.

-**Pues… **-la ojiverde volteo a ver a su novia que con una mirada le dio a entender que no dijera nada, silencio que fue malinterpretado por Santana, o al menos eso dio a entender.

-**¡No pueden tener las manos quietas! ¡Par de conejitos calientes! **–se burlo, la sonrisa que mostraba la diva se esfumo, su mirada se entristeció, Kitty se dio cuenta de eso y le dio un suave apretón en la mano.

-**No exactamente… **-la ex Cheerio también noto el cambio en Rachel y quería que no pensara eso.

-**Está bien amor, son nuestras amigas, no podemos ocultarles cosas…** -Marley intervenía mientras abrazaba a su novia.

La rubia más chica se tenso e inmediatamente su acompañante lo noto, la castaña de ojos azules sonreía triunfal, hasta que noto la acción que Rachel llevaba a cabo. Lentamente abrazo a Kitty, le susurro algo al oído y le dio un beso justo en la comisura de los labios. Todas las miradas estaban sobre ellas dos, pero ninguna dijo nada.

Santana sonreía triunfal junto con su novia, mientras que la otra pareja frente a ellas mostraban confusión en su rostro. Kitty y Rachel solo se observaron un poco más y sonrieron como si nada.

¿Era parte de un plan? No del todo. Ambas debían pasar juntas el mayor tiempo posible, para así darle celos a la rubia ojiverde y a su novia castaña. Pero en ese poco tiempo que habían compartido compaginaron de una forma que ni ellas mismas se lo creían, ambas guardaban un secreto, cosa que las unió a escalas insospechables, haciendo que su "_**farsa**_" se volviera más real de lo que ellas mismas creían.

-**¡Vamos a bailar! Le pediré al dj que ponga esa mezcla de hace rato **–sugería la morena más chica.

-**¡Enana, no creo que sepas su nombre por más que te gustara!** –gritaba un poco eufórica la latina.

-**No la sabia, pero Kitty me dijo el nombre** –se abrazaba a ella –**resulta que el grupo se llama **_**"**__The zombie kids__**"**_** y es uno de sus favoritos, y esa mezcla eran "**_Face_**" y "**_L'ecole_**" ¿Cierto? **–la rubia asentía.

-**Ok, ustedes dos son tan frikis, mejor vamos a bailar y vuelves a pedir tu mezcla** –tomaba a su novia de la mano nuevamente y caminaban hacia donde habían bailado.

Rachel y Kitty las siguieron con una sonrisa y sus manos entrelazadas, Marley y Quinn hicieron lo mismo, pero sus rostros estaban serios, no les había gustado para nada la interacción que había surgido entre esas dos pequeñas hermosuras.

La rubia más pequeña se acerco hasta donde se encontraba el dj para pedir la mezcla que tanto le había gustado a la pequeña morena, este solo sonrió y asintió. Justo cuando regresaba para comenzar a bailar con su acompañante, la mezcla sonó y ambos cuerpos se juntaron instantáneamente, provocando un molestar más en la parejita que en ningún momento dejaba de verlas. Las seis se encontraban en el mismo lugar, justo enfrente del dj, un poco separadas de los demás bailarines.

Sus movimientos eran sensuales, ninguna de las dos podía dejar de verlas, Marley a Kitty y Quinn a Rachel, se sentían torpes. Ambas bailaban juntas como la pareja que eran, pero su atención estaba en esas dos chicas que disfrutaban de la música sin prestarle atención a su alrededor. La rubia se acerco al oído de Rachel para susurrarle algo, que la hizo sonreír nerviosamente, acción que le regalo un malestar más a la ojiverde.

-**Por petición de un invitado de la fiesta, pondré una canción lenta y cada pareja debe cambiar de bailarines **–Advertía el dj –**No acepto un no, solo quien pidió la canción tiene permiso de quedarse con su novia** –lanzaba un guiño a sus espectadores –**Castigo para quienes no cambien **–sonreía –**Brittany S. Pierces es para ti **–la música se volvía más lenta.

La bailarina abrazaba fuertemente a su novia mientras le regalaba un beso completamente lleno de amor, Quinn miraba a Marley, quien no hacía nada para cambiar de pareja hasta que Kitty se acerco lentamente a ella, pidiendo la mano de la castaña. Sus piernas temblaban pero su rostro mostraba seguridad y una sonrisa perfecta. Marley por primera vez en toda la noche sonrió sinceramente.

Rachel se encontraba sola, observando a que la ex Cheerio se animara a bailar con ella, "_Kissing you_" de "_Des'ree"_ sonaba de fondo, haciendo que sintieran una sensación como de vacío en su estomago, era una canción perfecta para que ambas bailaran.

Quinn rodeo la cintura de Rachel, mientras que esta colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, se movían lento, disfrutando de la música, pasos pequeños, sin prisa, sin darse cuenta sus frentes estaban juntas, sus ojos cerrados.

Marley las observo de lejos, su mirada mostro frialdad. Frialdad que cambio al encontrarse con la mirada cálida y triste de Kitty, quien no hizo más que rodear su cuello con sus brazos y dejar que la música las guiara.

Miradas tristes, sentimientos ocultos, pasos lentos, suspiros cansados, latidos sincronizados era lo que esa simple canción guardaba.

Quinn no podía más con eso, así que lentamente abrió los ojos y observo a su morena, porque eso era Rachel para ella, era su morena, era suya y eso jamás cambiaria, no lo pensó, simplemente se dejo llevar, y poco a poco se acerco a su amiga con intensiones de besarla… pero esta se alejo. Le regalo una triste sonrisa y beso su mejilla.

Antes de que terminara la canción se separo de la ojiverde y camino hasta donde se encontraban en una situación similar Marley con Kitty, se disculpo con la castaña por quitarle a su compañera de baile, tomo su mano y junto con la rubia ingreso hacia la casa, dejando a dos chicas completamente confundidas y con una pequeña punzada de dolor en el pecho.

* * *

-**Esto… esto… no… no está bien… **-intentaba decir una preocupada rubia, pero la morena no dejaba de besarla.

-**Sé… que… no…** -no termino su frase, simplemente siguió besándola como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Y tal vez no era exactamente esa la razón, pero su corazón estaba dolido al igual que el de su acompañante. Necesitaban sentir un poco de amor, aunque fuera ficticio. Necesitaban que alguien más le dijera lo hermosa que eran, porque ambas lo eran, pero querían escucharlo de labios de alguien más, sentir calor que emanaba otro cuerpo sobre-debajo del suyo mismo.

_Necesitaban dejarse llevar._

* * *

El golpe seco de la puerta al abrirse, cuatro pares de ojos observándolas, dos sonrisas, dos miradas que bien podían mostrar dolor, decepción o enojo. Dos jóvenes salieron de la habitación de la misma forma en la que habían entrado. No tenían por qué haber visto esos dos cuerpos abrazados en la cama, cubiertos solo por una sabana azul rey.

En primer lugar, nunca debieron entrar a la habitación de Noah Puckerman, sabiendo que en su interior se encontraban nada más y nada menos que Rachel Berry con Kitty Wilde.

* * *

Lo sé, este capitulo esta demasiado corto, pero es parte fundamental en la historia, no queria alargarlo más puesto que en los capitulos siguientes se revelaran muchas cosas que hasta el momento se han quedado inconclusas.

Y quiero agradecer especialmente a:

**AndruSol**

**Pao Vargas**

**Jess-Sel**

Por dejar siempre su review con un punto de vista muy especial. Gracias.

Gabriela Maruri.


	18. No todo es lo que parece

_Descargo__ toda responsabilidad sobre Glee, todos los personajes son propiedad del señor RM y de la cadena FOX, yo solo los adapte a mi historia._

* * *

Gritos, un golpe seco directo en la mejilla de un chico, otro golpe esquivado, y uno ultimo directo en una perfilada nariz, un cuerpo chocando contra el frio suelo de una cocina en caos, un joven sujetando a otro, más gritos en otro idioma, una chica socorriendo a otra, sangre brotando de la nariz golpeada, un joven alto levantando a ese cuerpo inerte y llevándola a su habitación mientras era seguido por tres jóvenes preocupadas. En realidad dos preocupadas y una realmente asustada, no tanto por el estado de la chica, más bien lo de que pasaría cuando reaccionara.

* * *

-**¡Déjala sobre la cama!** –gritaba una descontrolada latina, mientras entraban rápidamente a la habitación de Puck, sorprendiendo a dos chicas que platicaban.

-**¿¡Quinn!? **–Preguntaba una Rachel temerosa -**¿¡Qué diablos le paso!? **–se acercaba rápido a ver el estado de su amor.

¿Qué era lo que había pasado?

**Flash back.**

_Quinn no podía más con eso, así que lentamente abrió los ojos y observo a su morena, porque eso era Rachel para ella, era su morena, era suya y eso jamás cambiaria, no lo pensó, simplemente se dejo llevar, y poco a poco se acerco a su amiga con intensiones de besarla… pero esta se alejo. Le regalo una triste sonrisa y beso su mejilla. _

_Antes de que terminara la canción se separo de la ojiverde y camino hasta donde se encontraban en una situación similar Marley con Kitty, se disculpo con la castaña por quitarle a su compañera de baile, tomo su mano y junto con la rubia ingreso hacia la casa, dejando a dos chicas completamente confundidas y con una pequeña punzada de dolor en el pecho. _

_Lentamente se acerco hasta su novia y con una triste sonrisa, terminaron de bailar esa canción que de ahora en adelante seria una de las más tristes que pudiera recordar. Y no tanto por la letra, porque era una gran melodía romántica, sino por el hecho de que había visto partir al amor de su vida con alguien más, justo en el momento en que se había dado cuenta que no podía vivir ni un minuto más sin ella._

_Ambas chicas se encontraban pérdidas en sus pensamientos, así que la rubia no se percato de que Marley se había alejado para entrar a la casa, con la cabeza baja intentando ocultar una lágrima que comenzaba a resbalarle por la mejilla._

_No podía negarlo más, ya no podía seguir con toda esa __mierda__ que la rodeaba, y tampoco negar lo que sentía. Estaba lastimando a dos personas que eran importantes en su vida y sin saberlo también a alguien que aunque no quisiera admitirlo, seguía siendo su amor._

_Porque efectivamente, Marley Rose aun seguía enamorada de su primer amor de secundaria, de esa rubia que podía ser tan ruda como delicada al mismo tiempo, seguía enamorada de Kitty Wilde, pero por asares del destino o mejor dicho por sus malas decisiones la había perdido. Mientras caminaba cabizbaja no se dio cuenta de que un joven moreno se paro justo enfrente de ella impidiéndole el paso y chocando sus cuerpos al momento del encuentro. _

_-__**¡Jake!**__ –Volteaba nerviosamente esperando que su novia no la hubiera seguido -__**¿Qué haces aquí?**__ –preguntaba nerviosa._

_-__**Mi medio hermano es dueño de la fiesta y te vi de lejos**__ –le sonreía de manera prepotente –__**Ya te extrañaba, pero al parecer tu a mi no **__–levanto una ceja mientras la abrazaba._

_-__**Sabes que también te extrañaba**__ –su actitud cambio radicalmente, olvidándose del dolor que sentía -¿Traes un poco de lo que me gusta? –hablaba de manera insinuante._

_-__**Claro que si preciosa**__ –metía una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y sacaba un sobre con algo blanco dentro._

_-__**Así que este es el cabrón que te da esa madre**__ –Quinn escupía las palabras con desprecio desde la puerta de la cocina._

_-__**¿A quién le llamas cabrón, princesita? **__–soltaba a la castaña para encarar a una rubia totalmente fuera de sí._

_Había bastado tan solo que el ritmo de las canciones cambiara notablemente para que la ex Cheerio se diera cuenta que su novia no estaba cerca, por lo tanto opto en entrar a la casa para buscarla y no volver a perderla de vista, pero jamás imagino encontrársela en esa situación. No tanto por la manera en que el chico la mantenía abrazada, señal de que tal vez le era infiel, sino por el descaro de ver lo que tenía en su mano. Por culpa de ese moreno Marley ahora tenia esa jodida adicción._

_**-Marley, vámonos **__–gruñía la rubia mientras ignoraba las palabras de Jake, y pasaba a su lado chocando sus hombros._

_-__**Marley ya está lo suficientemente grandecita como para quedarse en esta fiesta**__ –sonreía de manera prepotente –__**además si la dejas conmigo, podrá disfrutarla de verdad**__ –terminaba con una carcajada._

_El pulso de la rubia se disparo, había perdido la poca paciencia que le quedaba, Jake hablándole de esa manera y la sonrisa burlona que mostraba la castaña en ese momento habían logrado que Quinn perdiera los estribos y volteara bruscamente para soltarle un puñetazo en la mejilla al moreno, que solo se tambaleaba un poco y se quejaba, pero lograba evitar el siguiente que sin mucha suerte había aventado la rubia._

_A estas alturas Santana y Brittany ya se encontraban en la entrada de la cocina junto con Puck que no dejaba de decirles lo cursi que había sido ese pequeño detalle de la canción, sus sonrisas se borraron inmediatamente cuando vieron como el moreno lanzaba un golpe justo en la nariz de la rubia, noqueándola haciendo que su cuerpo cayera inerte en el frio y sucio azulejo de la cocina._

_Lo siguiente que paso había sido muy rápido, Noah se lanzaba contra su medio hermano golpeándolo para sacarlo de la casa con ayuda de los jugadores que estaban en la fiesta, mientras que Santana y Brittany revisaban el estado de la rubia. Marley permanecía en shock unos metros de ellas. La sangre salía de la nariz de la rubia, provocando el temor en la bailarina y la preocupación en su novia. Puck regresaba agitado para sujetar a su amiga, y subirla a su habitación para hacerla reaccionar._

_Caminaban lo más rápido que podían. Brittany frente a Puck con Quinn en brazos, mientras que Santana jalaba del brazo a Marley que aun se encontraba en shock. La ojiazul abría de golpe la puerta de la habitación del chico, sorprendiendo a Rachel y Kitty que platicaban de manera profunda, pues la rubia tenía los ojos llorosos._

_-__**¡Déjala sobre la cama!**__ –gritaba una descontrolada latina, mientras entraban rápidamente a la habitación._

**Flash back.**

-**¿Por qué empezó la pelea Marley? **–era ahora la diva quien le gritaba de manera descontrolada.

-**N-no… sé **–lloraba descontrolada la castaña.

-**¡Claro que sabes!** –la latina le gritaba mientras se le acercaba.

-**¡NO!** –gritaba de repente la rubia que seguía tendida en la cama.

Rachel se acercaba rápidamente hasta quedar sentada a su lado, acariciando su cabellera rubia de manera delicada y cerciorándose de que el sangrado ya había parado.

-**Tranquila hermosa… **-susurraba mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

-**¿Rach?** –susurraba la rubia que aun no abría los ojos.

-**Aquí estoy… aquí estoy** –repetía mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

La rubia lentamente abría los ojos, los sentía muy pesados, no podía respirar por la nariz así que lo hacía por la boca, trago y sintió el sabor a oxido y sal de su propia sangre. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba? Solo recordaba algo: _dos chicas, una habitación, sus cuerpos desnudos abrazados. _Termino de abrir los ojos y se sentó de golpe, quedando a escasos centímetros del rostro de la morena.

-**Di-ime qu-e… n-no te ac-cost-tas-te c-con Ki-tty …**-le costaba hablar.

**-¿Qué?** –preguntaba sorprendida la morena.

**-¿T-te… acostaste… con… Kitty?** –hablaba de manera pausada para que la entendiera.

Rachel volteo a ver a Kitty sorprendida por lo que su amor le había preguntado. Era cierto que ambas chicas habían llegado a esa habitación con la intención de acostarse, pero en el primer instante en el que sus labios se tocaron la rubia más chica comenzó a llorar. Provocando que la morena se sorprendiera y asustara al mismo tiempo.

**Flash back.**

_Rachel abrió la puerta de la habitación de Noah, quería olvidar el dolor que le provocaba el ver a Quinn con Marley o más bien, el saber que por su culpa estaba con la ojiazul y no con ella. Kitty no puso impedimento pues su corazón también estaba roto. _

_Esa castaña de ojos azules que en ese preciso momento se encontraba bailando con Quinn Fabray era el amor de su vida, quería olvidar su nombre, su imagen, quería dejar de sentir ese vacío que sentía en ese momento, por lo tanto no le puso impedimentos a la morena cuando se dio cuenta que la llevaba a la habitación de Puckerman. _

_Kitty cerró la puerta y observo a la morena que se encontraba sentada sobre la cama con la cabeza baja, se acerco hasta ella y se sentó a su lado. Con un dedo levanto su mentón y la beso delicadamente, como le gustaría poder besar a Marley. _

_**Marley.**_

_Ese fue el motivo por el cual tuvo que separarse de la diva, cubrirse el rostro y llorar descontroladamente. Amaba a esa castaña y no podía callárselo más._

_**-¿Qué te ocurre? **__–Rachel simplemente la abrazo._

_**-No… no puedo… no puedo**__ –sollozo sobre sus brazos._

_**-Está bien cielo… **__-acariciaba su cabello –__**yo tampoco puedo, ni siquiera sé porque lo pensé, el dolor me está matando **__–las lagrimas comenzaban a resbalar de manera silenciosa por su rostro._

_-__**Amo a Marley**__ –susurro pero aun así la morena pudo escucharlo –__**la amo desde la primera vez que la vi en el colegio hace un año**__ –sollozo más fuerte._

**Flash back.**

-**¿Rach?** –volvía a cuestionar la rubia, temerosa de la respuesta.

-**No Quinn, no me acosté con ella** –sonrió tristemente mientras acariciaba la mejilla roja de su amor –**no podía hacerte eso, ni a ti, ni a ella, ni a mí misma… yo no soy así** –las lagrimas no dejaban de caer por su mejilla.

Sin pensarlo si quiera la ojiverde abrazo a su morena, la abrazo fuertemente mientras lloraba de felicidad, de tranquilidad, había sido solo un estúpido sueño provocado por todo lo vivido esos últimos días. Conocer a Kitty y verla todo el tiempo con su diva, la situación con Marley y… ¡Marley! Se tenso rápidamente y con la mirada busco por toda la habitación, hasta que la encontró en el sillón que tenía Puck junto a la ventana.

Kitty la abrazaba tiernamente, como si fuera a romperse en cualquier momento, fue en ese entonces que se dio cuenta de la verdad, ambas tenían sentimientos por las personas equivocadas, era obvio que _Marley quería a Kitty y ella amaba incondicionalmente a Rachel_. Era hora de que las cosas se solucionaran.

Rachel noto la tensión en el cuerpo de la rubia, se separo lentamente y siguió la mirada de esta, hasta que observo a su rubia amiga con la chica entre sus brazos, sonrió tristemente. Le gustaría poder ayudarla con ella.

-**Rubia debemos llevarte al doctor** –Santana las saco de sus pensamientos.

-**Cierto, ven te ayudo a que te pongas de pie** –se ofreció la morena mientras ella misma se paraba de la cama.

-**No… no pienso ir a un doctor** –se quejo Quinn.

-**Fabray no me hagas patearte más el trasero** –comenzaba a impacientarse la latina.

-**Quinnie, por favor vamos, Santana no te habla bonito porque aun sigue nerviosa porque vimos como ese moreno que se parece a Puck te pego en la nariz y tu caías al piso como una boxeadora que acababan de dejar en ****knock-out, y después tu nariz sangro mucho y nos asustamos mucho **–comenzaba a llorar, tanto ella como Santana se habían asustado demasiado al ver que no reaccionaba.

-**Está bien **–suspiraba cansada y realmente adolorida de su nariz –**Marley tu y yo debemos hablar **–dijo justo antes de salir de la habitación con ayuda de la morena y sus amigas.

**-Lo sé** –dejaba salir un suspiro cansado –**Kitty me llevara a casa** –volteaba a ver la rubia que se encontraba a su lado.

**-¿Kitty?** –preguntaba la ojiverde.

**-Tranquila Quinn, Kitty la cuidara bien **–Rachel se adelantaba en responder, sabía que ambas chicas tenían mucho de qué hablar.

-**Ok, te espero mañana en mi casa temprano** –y sin más salía de la habitación dejando solas a las chicas.

* * *

_Se los dije chicas, no todo es lo que parece, pero al parecer no me hacen caso. Esta historia esta llegando a su final, soy más de one-shot. Asi que de antemano les doy gracias a quienes la siguieron y dejaron sus reviews con sus puntos de vistas. _

_Gracias._

_Gabriela Maruri._


	19. Hablemos con la verdad I

_Descargo toda responsabilidad sobre Glee, todos los personajes son propiedad del señor RM y de la cadena FOX, yo solo los adapte a mi historia._

* * *

Después de la visita al doctor llevaron a la rubia hasta su casa, se estaban dirigiendo a la boca del lobo pues en el preciso momento en el que Judy viera a su hija los reprendería a todos y cada una de quienes la estaban acompañando, por más que Quinn les pidió que solo la dejaran en la entrada sus amigas como buenas y fieles que eran, se lo negaron todo el trayecto a su casa. En especial la pequeña diva.

Pasadas las 7am los chicos cruzaban la puerta de la casa Fabray. Quinn se apoyaba de Rachel quien le ayudaba a caminar, frente a ellas Santana abría la puerta con las llaves de la rubia mientras Britt se hacía a un lado para dejar pasar a su amiga golpeada.

Judy esperaba impaciente y cruzada de brazos la entrada de su hija, era consciente de que cada vez que salía de fiesta regresaba entrada la madrugada o se quedaba a dormir en casa de sus amigas, pero siempre le avisa y esta vez no lo había hecho, logrando que el enojo se formara. Un enojo que desapareció en el momento en el que vio el rostro de su pequeña. Inmediatamente corrió hasta quedar a su altura.

-**¡Quinn! ¿Qué rayos te paso? **–preguntaba alterada mientras toma su rostro para inspeccionarlo.

-**¡Auch mamá! **–se quejaba la rubia.

-**¡Lo siento! **–aflojaba un poco su agarre sin soltarla del todo.

Quinn tenía una banda sobre la nariz que aun permanecía un poco inflamada, el contorno de sus ojos estaba morado por el golpe que había recibido.

-**¿Qué paso?** –volteo mirando fríamente a las amigas de su hija.

-**Mamá… **-comenzó a hablar la rubia, pero fue interrumpida por Santana.

-**Quinn defendió a Marley de un tipo que le estaba molestando, pero como era de esperarse el animal reacciono mal y termino golpeando directamente su nariz. Puck y otros deportistas le dieron su merecido** –sonrió al recordar como lo habían dejado peor que la rubia, pero al ver la expresión de la señora Fabray agacho la cabeza –**perdón por lo de animal señora F. **–sus amigas sonrieron al verla sonrojada.

-**¿Es eso verdad Rachel?** –pregunto después de borrar su sonrisa por la disculpa de la latina.

-**Así es señora, Quinn solo estaba defendiendo a Marley **–le aseguro.

-**¿Y porque no pudo defenderla alguien más? **–se cruzaba de brazos mientras encaminaba a las jóvenes para que subieran a la habitación de la rubia.

-**Porque no había nadie en la cocina en ese momento mamá… **-contesto mientras caminaban escaleras arriba –**además sabes que Marley es… mi novia** –susurro al pasar al lado de su madre que sostenía abierta la puerta de su habitación para que pasara.

Suspiro un poco cansada la rubia mayor –**Chicas, ¿Me dejan a solas un momento con mi hija? **–Pedía la señora –**Mientras si quieren vayan a la cocina a preparar algo para comer aquí en la habitación **–les sonreía.

Ciertamente esa actitud espantaba a Quinn, su madre nunca había sido mala persona con sus amigas, pero esa sonrisa que les había regalado justo antes de que sus amigas salieran de la habitación era completamente sincera, provocando que un escalofrió le recorriera la espalda.

-**Mamá yo… **-comenzó a hablar la ojiverde.

-**Déjame hablar a mí, ¿Si?** –pregunto aun con la sonrisa en su rostro –**Sé que estos últimos meses tu y yo hemos tenido demasiados roses, todo desde que aceptaste que te gustaban las mujeres** –trago saliva –**sé que en un principio me opuse radicalmente, y no me voy a justificar, solo pedí que me entendieras un poco a mí, me criaron con una forma de pensar muy diferente a la tuya **–sonrió tristemente –**para mi, el amor era hombre y mujer, solamente así podías formar una familia y ser feliz, pero… todo ha cambiado ahora** –suspiro –**tal vez desde antes era así pero la gente tenía miedo de aceptarlo y por eso lo callaban, pero yo solo quiero decirte una cosa **–se acercaba hasta su hija que se encontraba sentada en su cama con la espalda recargada sobre la cabecera –**eres mi hija Quinn, mi pequeña Lucy, aquella que se emocionaba cada que andaba sobre su bicicleta calle abajo o la que me ayudaba a hornear galletas con chispas de chocolate, y siempre lo serás, ames a quien ames y estés con quien tú quieras estas **–acariciaba delicadamente su mejilla mientras ambos pareces de ojos se llenaban de lagrimas –**Te amo hija, eso nunca lo dudes por favor.**

La rubia menor no lo soporto más y se lanzo a los brazos de su madre, provocando que ambas mujeres sollozaran un poco ante la emoción de saberse comprendidas ambas. Quinn por fin había sido aceptada completamente por la persona más importante en su vida y Judy por fin le había dejado claro a su hija que la amaba por sobre todas las cosas.

-**Yo también te amo mamá **–decía entre lágrimas.

-**Ahora dime… ¿Dónde está tu novia? **–se ponía seria mientras se separan del abrazo, la rubia menor simplemente suspiraba.

-**Esa es una larga historia mamá **–decía con voz cansada.

-**Bueno hija… pues tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para que me la cuentes **–decía mientras se acomodaba para escucharla.

Judy escuchaba atentamente a su hija, de cómo empezó su relación con la castaña ojiazul, su verdadero motivo, el amor que sentía por Rachel y que creía olvidado ya, pero que en verdad seguía más vivo que nunca. Evito la parte en que ya había tenido relaciones con su novia, está bien que su madre ya la aceptara, pero eso siempre será algo que las madres no querrán saber del todo. También le platico sobre el problema de su novia y todo el embrollo en el que se había metido, al igual de lo poco que sabía de Kitty. La rubia mayor tenía una expresión de completa sorpresa en su rostro.

-**Y pues esa es mi historia con Marley mamá **–terminaba de contar la ojiverde, esperando alguna reacción de su madre.

-**Es… increíble **–susurro –**y… ¿ya sabes que harás?** –tomo la mano de su pequeña mientras la acariciaba.

-**Siento que no puedo dejar a Marley ahora **–agachaba la cabeza –**que si terminamos, caería más en esa estúpida adicción y no… no quiero eso** –una silenciosa lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

-**Tranquila mi pequeña **–la abraza intentado darle un poco de confort a su hija –**primero que nada, tienes que hablar con ella, dijiste que vendría más tarde ¿No es así? **–Quinn asentía –**bueno, pues en cuanto venga, aclaran de una vez todo, hablen con la verdad hija, hablen con el corazón **–le acariciaba la mejilla –**solo así podrán ser verdaderamente felices.**

-**Gracias mamá **–sin más la abrazaba fuertemente.

Tener a su madre de su parte, contar con su apoyo era todo lo que siempre había soñado, la hacía sentir poderosa, que podría contra todo y todos.

* * *

-**¿Creen que Quinn esté en problemas? **–Cuestionaba una preocupada morena –**Llevan hablando más de una hora.**

-**Rachel… Judy y Quinn tienen muchas cosas de que hablar, es normal que tarden **–intentaba tranquilizarla la latina, cosa que sorprendió a la diva.

-**Gracias, supongo** –aun no creía lo que le había dicho.

Rachel, Santana y Brittany se encontraban en la sala, la rubia dormía recostada sobre las piernas de su novia mientras esta le acariciaba el cabello tiernamente. La diva estaba sentada en el sillón de una pieza, con la mirada fija en las escaleras con la esperanza de que Judy bajara en cualquier momento y ella pudiera subir para ver a su rubia. Solo fueron unos minutos más los que tuvo que esperar para ver aparecer a la mamá de su amor.

-**¿Quieren algo de desayunar?** –ofrecía la rubia mayor.

-**¡Yo si! **–Brittany inmediatamente se levanto de su lugar.

-**¿No estabas dormida Britt?** –cuestionaba la morena.

-**No preguntes Berry, siempre es igual** –le dirigía una mirada dura para después regalarle una sonrisa sincera –**Claro Judy, ¿Necesitas ayuda?** –preguntaba.

-**No se preocupen chicas, pero si gustan acompáñenme a la cocina mientras preparo el desayuno **–atravesaba la sala hasta llegar a la puerta que conectaba con la cocina –**Por cierto Rachel, Quinn quiere verte** –sonreía antes de desaparecer por esa puerta.

La latina la miraba sonriente, mientras que su rubia amiga levantaba ambos pulgares en señal de apoyo antes de seguir a Judy dentro de la cocina, simplemente sonrió nerviosamente y prácticamente corrió escaleras arriba hasta llegar al cuarto de Quinn.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta, respiro profundo para intentar tranquilizarse, tenían que hablar sinceramente, de una vez por todas. Sin rodeos o verdades a medias, sin irse antes de que la otra hablara, no. Era hora de que dejaran hablar a su corazón.

-**¿Quinn? **–se asomo un poco.

-**Pasa Rach** –su voz era suave.

La morena obedeció y entro, observando a su amor recostada en la cama con los ojos cerrados. Aun con la vendoleta que tenía en su nariz era hermosa, simplemente perfecta.

-**¿Cómo te sientes?** –pregunto la diva al notar un gesto de dolor.

-**Pues me duele un poco al respirar… pero creo que sobreviviré** –bromeaba.

-**Payasa **–no podía evitar sonreír al ver a su dulce chica de ojos verdes.

Se quedaron en silencio, realmente no sabían cómo empezar o más bien por donde. Ambas tenían cosas que decir, pero no sabían cómo hacerlo. Más sin en cambio, ese silencio no era molesto, se sentían tranquilas, había paz, había comodidad.

-**Te quiero** –soltó de un momento a otro la morena –**Te quiero, incluso desde antes de que me diera cuenta… **-acaricio lentamente la mejilla de la rubia, provocando que esta cerrara los ojos.

-**Rach… **-apenas pudo susurrar.

-**Shhht… déjame hablar** –pidió, Quinn solo asintió disfrutando un poco más del contacto en su piel –**No sé cómo no pude darme cuenta de esto que siento por ti antes, no sé porque lo deje pasar tanto **–pasaba su pulgar por el suave labio inferior –**tu eres la persona indicada para mi Quinn, me amas y yo te amo, completa y absolutamente te amo a ti** –se sincero mientras que la rubia la observaba directamente a los ojos –**sé que me di cuenta muy tarde y por eso sufrimos tanto, pero quiero hacer las cosas bien, quiero que seas mía y yo tuya, pero correctamente **–dejo un pequeño beso en la nariz lastimada.

-**Te amo Rachel Berry…** -aseguro antes de dejar un delicado beso sobre los labios de la otra chica –**haremos las cosas bien **–era su turno de acariciar la mejilla de su amor –**y nadie saldrá lastimado. Por eso te pido tiempo **–su mirada avellana se entristecía un poco al pedirle eso a su morena –**Debo ayudar a Marley, aun no puedo dejarla, me sentiría culpable si se hunde más y yo… **-No logro terminar de hablar, porque unos labios estaban sobre los suyos.

Fue un beso lento, cuidadoso, lleno de amor, esperanza, salado por las lágrimas que resbalaban por las mejillas de Rachel. Lagrimas que no eran más que de felicidad, podía esperarla todo el tiempo que fuera necesario. Quinn se alarmo al sentir el sabor salado, así que se separo lentamente.

-**¡Hey! No llores hermosa** –limpiaba las lagrimas con sus pulgares –**Lo siento, lamento tener que pedirte que esperes **–agachaba la cabeza.

-**Lloro de felicidad, porque al fin estarás conmigo, porque tienes un corazón enorme y quieres ayudar a Marley. Porque a partir de ahora en adelante, todo será mejor **–la abrazo.

* * *

La mañana comenzaba a iluminarse, Santana y Brittany dormían en el cuarto de invitados, mientras Rachel lo hacía junto con Quinn, pues la morena se había empeñado en cuidarla, ya que Judy tenía una junta reunión muy importante unas horas más tarde y debía descansar un poco.

Rachel se abrazaba fuertemente al abdomen de su amor, quien dormía gracias al calmante que le habían dado para el dolor. El sonido de una llamada entrante alerto a la rubia que poco a poco comenzó a despertarse y a sentir nuevamente el dolor de su nariz.

Sonrió al sentir ese peso sobre su cuerpo, al sentir ese dulce aroma que por más lastimada que tuviera la nariz siempre iba a identificar y el cual la iba a volver loca, se sintió plena al ver dormir sobre su pecho a su estrellita.

El volumen de la llamada cada vez aumentaba más, así que rápidamente e intentando no despertar a la morena, estiro el brazo y tomo el celular para ver quien llamaba, era Marley. Trago seco, debía admitir que era un poco incomodo el saber que aun no era libre y que tenia a la mujer de su vida entre sus brazos, mientras que su novia la llamaba.

-**¿Marley?** –contesto hablando en susurros.

-_**Hola Quinn… ¿Cómo sigues?**_ –su voz sonaba suave, feliz. La rubia sonrió.

-**Bien, el medicamento ayuda con el dolor **–cerraba los ojos, le dolía un poco al hablar.

-_**Te desperté ¿verdad? **_–preguntaba tímida la castaña.

-**He… pues sí, pero no te preocupes, debía tomarme la pastilla en unos minutos y si no me llamabas seguro me seguía de largo y no la tomaba** –intentaba tranquilizarle.

-_**Bueno, al menos sirvió de algo la llamada **_–suspiraba alargando un poco más el momento –_**creo… creo que debemos hablar ¿cierto? **_–tartamudeo un poco.

-**Sí, tenemos una plática pendiente** –guardaba silencio.

-_**¿A qué hora puedo ir a vete? **_–preguntaba con voz queda. Quinn volteaba a ver el reloj de su comoda.

-**Ven en dos horas **–decía mientras notaba una nota de su madre –**te estaré esperando.**

-_**Está bien, nos vemos en un rato**_ –pensaba un poco –_**cuídate**_ –y sin más colgaba.

Escucho el pitido de la llamada cortada y sintió como si algo le apretara el corazón. No amaba a Marley, de eso era consciente, pero en todo este tiempo se había vuelto una persona sumamente especial para ella y quería que estuviera bien. Solo esperaba que pudieran arreglar las cosas después de esa charla que iban a tener.

Justamente cuando volvió a cerrar los ojos, recordó la nota que su madre había dejado, colocando el celular justo al lado, la tomo para comenzar a leerla.

_Cariño, debo ir a una reunión importante, espero no tardar mucho. _

_Cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme a mi celular. _

_Te quiero Quinnie. _

_Pd: Deje el desayuno listo para ti y las chicas, solo caliéntenlo. _

_Un beso. Judy._

* * *

Primera parte. Disculpen la demora, me habia quedado sin cargador de la laptop y habia tenido otros problemillas, pero pronto les traigo la continuación. Gracias por seguirla.

Gabriela Maruri.


	20. Hablemos con la verdad II

_Descargo toda responsabilidad sobre Glee, todos los personajes son propiedad del señor RM y de la cadena FOX, yo solo los adapte a mi historia._

* * *

¿Alguna vez has sentido como te liberas de ese peso que tenias en tu espalda? ¿De qué esa opresión que sentía tu pecho al no poder solucionar las cosas y te evitaba respirar tranquilamente ya no está? ¿Por no poder las cosas bien sin que nadie saliera lastimado? Esa sensación de liberación era lo que sentía Quinn Fabray después de hablar a corazón abierto con su ahora ex novia.

Se encontraba recostada en su cama con la vista fija en el techo, sus manos cruzadas detrás de su cabeza. Un suspiro logro salir desde lo más profundo de su pecho, aun podía sentir un poco húmedas sus mejillas por las lagrimas que había derramado hace pocos minutos, pero en su interior tenía una paz completa. Por fin podía respirar sin sentir que el aire se le fuera a terminar en cualquier momento.

Se levanto lentamente de la cama y camino hasta el baño adentrándose para poder observarse en el espejo del lavabo, sus ojos estaban un poco hinchados, tenia ojeras demasiado marcadas por el golpe de su nariz, aun tenia morado alrededor de esta, y la vendoleta resaltaba a causa de eso. Suspiro un poco frustrada, pero en su rostro se formo una sonrisa al recordar las últimas horas.

Despertar abrazada a la persona que realmente ama, el apoyo incondicional de su madre, el cariño de sus mejores amigas, y la plática que tuvo con Marley. Eso había sido lo más importante de todo ese largo día.

**_Flash Back._**

Una nerviosa Marley asomaba su cabeza por la puerta del cuarto de la ex Cheerio. La tensión se sintió inmediatamente en el aire, tanto que a ambas chicas les costó respirar.

-Pa-pasa Marley –intento hablar la rubia.

-¿Cómo sigues? –susurro la castaña mientras se paraba frente a la cama.

-Bien, ya casi no me duele, creo que fue el calmante que me tome –bromeo, provocando una sonrisa en Marley –siéntate, no te quedes parada.

-Cr-reo que… debemos hablar, ¿no? –agacho su cabeza, sabía que era lo correcto, pero eso no evitaba que le doliese.

-Es lo mejor, y… debemos ser honestas –acaricio la mano de la castaña.

Este solo suspiro pesadamente con los ojos cerrados, para después levantar el rostro y fijar su mirada en la verde de su acompañante.

-Kitty… -trago saliva notoriamente mientras se ponía de pie y le daba la espalda –Kitty Wilde es mi ex novia, la conocí en mi anterior colegio, éramos… inseparables –suspiro mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro –incluso mi madre la conocía, no nos hacíamos notar mucho en las instalaciones del colegio, por lo mismo de que no nos molestaran, pero tampoco nos ocultábamos si alguien nos preguntaba directamente. Estábamos orgullosas de estar juntas –su voz se apago –pero todo cambio cuando conocí a Jake Puckerman –los puños de la rubia se cerraron –al principio creí que era una buena persona, eso aparentaba. Hicimos amistad casi instantáneamente en que lo conocí, pues me dijo que era tímido y que no sabía con quien más hablar –sonrió falsamente –tonta de mí, que le creí.

…Comencé a ser su tutora, porque iba pésimo en sus materias, y con razón. Un día fui a su casa para una de las muchas tutorías, al llegar pasamos a su habitación, no sé cómo paso, simplemente ese día me perdí –su mirada se fijo en algún punto de la pared –probé las drogas, me envicie, engañe a mi novia, perdí al amor de mi vida por esa tontería –sus puños comenzaron a empuñarse –las cosas con Kitty se volvieron turbias, ella noto que algo mal había en mi, intentaba ayudarme, quería que le dijera en que estaba, pero no le dije nada, ¡NADA! –grito ya con lagrimas en los ojos, Quinn se levanto para abrazarle.

La vida de Marley había sido difícil, había encontrado a su amor, pero por malas compañías la había perdido, y ella misma se había perdido. Comprendía que no era fácil contarle todo. La castaña se soltó de su agarre y camino hasta la ventana, suspirando el aire fresco que entraba, dejando que la luz del sol chocara contra su pálida piel.

-Puckerman y sus amigos organizaban peleas clandestinas por diversión y para ganar un poco de dinero apostando, una noche me encontraba demasiado volada, y me metí en una de las peleas, o al menos es lo poco que recuerdo –volteo a verla –lo siguiente que sé es que Kitty me está llevando a mi casa, todo mi cuerpo esta golpeado, y ella también tiene sangre en su ropa. Su nariz sangra y su labio esta partido. Esa imagen jamás podrá borrarse de mi mente –siente como nuevamente un nudo se le forma en la garganta.

-Hey…. –susurra la rubia –no hace falta que sigas –intenta acercarse, pero la ojiazul se lo impide, necesita contarle.

-Ella le dijo a mi madre que nos habían golpeado por ser lesbianas, me cubrió con lo de las drogas pero era tarde mi madre sabía algo de eso, intuición de madres supongo –sonrió tristemente –a la mañana siguiente Lorena estaba en la casa para traerme con ella, estuve un mes y medio en rehabilitación –suspiro cansada –mi hermana se encargo de mi escuela, en una de tantas llamadas a mi mamá me dijo que Kitty se había cambiado de escuela también, y que no sabía nada de ella. Después te conocí –miro a su compañera –vi tanto de ella en ti, que me asuste.

La rubia sonrió nerviosamente, nunca nadie la había comparado y no se sentía mal, pero si era extraño. Una sensación como aquella que sientes al estar sola frente a mucha gente. No supo porque, pero así se sintió en ese momento.

-Me aferre a ti para intentar olvidarla pero no pude, mi orgullo salió a flote cuando Rachel te quería para ella, no quería que nadie se burlara de mi, y eso no fue justo, tu merecías ser feliz desde un principio a su lado –agacho la mirada apenada –y para rematarla, me volví a encontrar con Jake y todo se fue a la fregada –no soporto más, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente –por favor perdóname, yo no quería hacerte daño, por favor –sollozaba sin parar.

Quinn la abrazo fuertemente, Marley había pasado por tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, no era su culpa, el medio hermano de Puckerman la había llevado por ese camino, y ella podía ayudarla a salir adelante con la ayuda de sus amigas, la hermana de la chica y sobre todo, con el apoyo de Kitty.

-Tranquila… todo está bien. Tranquila –susurro mientras dejaba un beso en su frente.

**_Flash Back._**

-¿Vas a estar todo el día en la cama? –una latina entraba sin permiso a la habitación de la rubia.

-Para tu información, no estoy en mi cama –contestaba mientras salía del baño –y para terminar puedo estar recostada todo lo que quiera –puntualizo señalando su nariz.

-Bah… eso es solo una excusa barata –le resto importancia, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de su amiga.

-Estas mal del cerebro, ¿lo sabías? –se acostó de nuevo.

-¡Levántate floja! –se acercaba a ella para jalarla y así ponerla de pie –que vamos a salir un momento.

-¿Tú crees que voy a salir con mi nariz así? –se quejo Quinn.

-¿Es acaso que mañana pensabas quedarte en casa? Te recuerdo que tenemos que presentar juntas el trabajo de Sociología y no pienso… -fue interrumpida.

-Primero, ese trabajo es para la próxima semana –punto para la rubia –y segundo, no faltare a clases ni mañana, ni ese día, mi madre no lo permitirá –punto para la latina –y tercero, se que si faltara aunque fuera a la primera clase, tu personalmente vendrías por mi pálido trasero para llevarlo al Mckinley –imito la voz de su amiga, Santana la miraba divertida aunque no sonreía, simulaba estar seria.

-Pues qué bueno que lo sepas, porque eso es lo que pasara –agarraba la chaqueta de su amiga y la empujaba para salir de la habitación.

-Al menos dime a donde vamos –dejo de poner resistencia. Ambas caminaron hacia la puerta.

-Iremos a casa de Britt, para que nos platiques como te fue con Rachel y Marley –Quinn solo suspiro, sabía que no podía negarles eso. Eran sus mejores amigas.

* * *

-¿Entonces le pediste tiempo a Rachel porque no podías dejar a Marley por su adicción y fue ella quien te termino cuando fue a hablar contigo a tu casa? –fue el resumen que Santana hizo mientras se metía un pedazo de pizza a la boca.

-Pues si… eso mismo pasó hoy –se encogía de hombros la ojiverde.

Pocos fueron los minutos que ambas chicas tardaron en trasladarse de la mansión Fabray a la residencia de los Pierce. Brittany ya las esperaba impaciente junto a un par de pizzas de jamón con queso y refresco. Justo al momento en el que puso un pie sobre la propiedad, su rubia amiga la arrastro hacia su cuarto, haciendo que su novia subiera los aperitivos.

Santana López no podía decirle que no a su novia. Eso todo el mundo lo sabía.

Tanto la latina como su novia estaban atentas a la historia que su rubia amiga les relataba. Conto todo, desde esa platica que tuvo con su amada diva incluyendo los besos que compartieron ganándose así una que otra broma por parte de su amiga latina, hasta lo que hablo con su ahora ex novia. Incluyendo obviamente lo que esta le había comentado sobre Kitty y Puckerman Jr.

-El hermanastro de Puck es un cab… -pero su novia la interrumpió.

-Santana, ya obtuvo lo que se merece –pocas veces eran las que Brittany hablaba seriamente y esta era una de esas.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué le paso? –pregunto ansiosa Quinn.

-Ayer justo después de que Puck y el equipo completo de futbol le diera su merecido el muy maldito aun salió por sus propios pies del lugar, parecía que nada podría pararlo, pero la policía lo atrapo unas cuadras más adelante y como llevaba esa madre guardada en sus pantalones se lo llevaron, mañana lo procesaran y después se definirá lo que pasara con él –se encogió de hombros la latina.

-Solo espero que no llamen a Marley para que testifique –se lamentaba la ex Cheerio.

-Le haría mal, pero sería lo mejor –la bailarina acariciaba la mano de su amiga dándole apoyo.

Por un momento las tres se perdieron cada una en sus pensamientos. Santana en todo lo que su amiga había pasado las últimas 36 horas, Quinn en lo que Marley tendría que pasar después de hoy, su rehabilitación, su relación con Kitty. Y Brittany, bueno ella pensaba en cómo hacer que Lord Tubbington dejara de vender los videos sexuales que ella y la latina grababan para su colección.

El timbre las volvió a la realidad y pocos minutos después, una voz familiar que hizo que el corazón de la rubia más chica se volviera loco.

-¿Llego tarde chicas? –se asomaba nerviosamente una pequeña diva.

-Para nada, pasa –la incito la ojiazul.

-¿Seguras? Pareciera que ya están por irse –vio las cajas de pizza casi vacías.

-No te quejes enano, eran de jamón con queso –le resto importancia la latina.

-No hagas caso, abajo esta tu pizza vegana lista solo para calentarla –la bailarina le sonrió, Santana solo bufo.

-Ya regreso –se disculpo regalándole un beso en la mejilla a su amiga –no tenias porque molestarte –le sonrió.

-Aléjate de mi novia Berry, tu rubia tiene ojos verdes –quiso molestarla.

-Sí, pero resulta que los ojos azules de tu rubia también derriten –contraataco provocando que tanto la latina como la ojiverde se quedaran con la boca abierta, Britt solo sonreía.

-Cuando quieras Rach, solo avísame –la bailarina le guiño un ojo.

-Ok, basta –por fin la ex Cheerio hablaba –Diva, vamos por tu pizza antes de que la latina te mate y yo la mate a ella por haberte matado –hablaba mientras jalaba a su pequeña morocha fuera de la habitación, dejando atrás a una morena cruzada de brazos y a una rubia feliz por su pequeño dialogo.

* * *

-Estas consciente de que Santana te matara si sigues bromeando así, ¿Verdad? –la rubia ojiverde se encontraba recargada del marco de la puerta, mientras su amor calentaba las rebanadas que comería.

-Lo sé, pero tengo esperanza en que tu no lo permitirías –le sonreía provocando que las rodillas de la ojiverde temblaran –o en todo caso, Britt me defendería –le guiñaba un ojo, dejándola en blanco.

-Eso si que no Berry -se acercaba peligrosamente la rubia, quitándole de las manos el plato con las rebanadas de pizza caliente.

-¿No? -pregunto curiosa la morena, levantando una ceja.

-No, tu... -sujetaba su cintura y la pegaba a su cuerpo -eres mía... -susurraba sobre los labios de la otra chica.

Ambas se miraron detenidamente a los ojos, podían ver el deseo, la necesidad, el amor que sentían la una por la otra.

-Ya bésala -una voz las interrumpía.

-Acabas de arruinar un buen momento para un perfecto beso -Rachel suspiraba frustrada mientras se alejaba de su chica.

-¿No pudiste haber esperado al menos a que juntáramos los labios y después interrumpías? -se quejaba la rubia.

-Pues prefiero interrumpirlas antes de que se lo monten aquí -se burlaba -solo Britt y yo podemos -se daba la media vuelta y volvía a la habitación de su novia.

-Un día de estos me vengare de ella, juro que lo haré -la rubia le susurraba a su morena mientras tomaba el plato de esta para seguir a su amiga.

* * *

-Chicas, tengo que irme -Rachel guardaba su celular en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-¿Te llevo? -la ojiverde se ponía de pie rápidamente, provocándole un pequeño mareo. Sus amigas lo notaron.

-No creo que sea conveniente Q -comento la latina.

-Estoy bien y puedo manejar, ¿Te recuerdo que fuiste tu quien pidió que viniéramos en la moto? -se defendía.

Tanto su rubia novia como la diva voltearon a verla y si las miradas pudieran matar, en ese preciso momento Santana Lopez estaría muerta.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso Santana? -la más pequeña de las cuatro comenzaba a elevar la voz -¡Puede ser peligroso para Quinn!

-Es que... -intentaba defenderse.

-¿En que pensabas Santy? -su novia le hablaba más tranquilamente.

-Lo siento, no pensé -pocas veces lograban ver de esa manera a la morena.

-Rach, Britt... Ella no tuvo la culpa, yo insistí en traer la moto -defendía a su amiga -saben que amo manejarla, ademas le debía un paseo a mi amiga -sonreía mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros, logrando sacarle una sonrisa.

-Pero es peligroso Quinn, tu medicamento te puede dar sueño y...-guardo silencio, el pensar que algo le podía pasar a su rubia le dolía -No quiero que nada te pase -sollozo.

-Hey... -rápidamente la ex cheerio se acerco a abrazarla -tranquila amor, nada va a pasarme -susurro en su oído -ahora que puedo ser feliz contigo nada ni nadie me lo impedirá -la morena se abrazo más fuerte a ella, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la rubia.

-¿Lo prometes? -murmuro sobre la pálida piel de la ojiverde.

-Lo prometo -se separo un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos, sonrió tiernamente y le regalo un beso en la frente -ahora vámonos.

* * *

Nuevamente lamento la tardanza. Pocos capítulos para el final. Lamento los errores ortográficos, es difícil subir por primera vez desde el Ipad xD ;en fin, si esta corto, culpen a mi novia que no me dejo escribir más o a Itza, por insistir en que ya subiera el capitulo.

Gabriela Maruri.


End file.
